Blood Moon Prophecy
by VFSNAKE
Summary: AN: I don’t own Inuyasha or any characters, techniques, etc. After 2 years of traveling with Kagome and the others destroy Naraku, Inuyasha finds out that for the 50 years he was imprisoned to the tree by Kikyo he had a spirit of his late great ancestor i
1. Chapter 1

Blood Moon Prophecy

(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters, techniques, etc. After 2 years of traveling with Kagome and the others destroy Naraku, Inuyasha finds out that for the 50 years he was imprisoned to the tree by Kikyo he had a spirit of his late great ancestor inside him. Now with the spirit awakened within him claiming that Inuyasha is his reincarnation will Inuyasha be able to handle this news among others? Vote for pairing. InuyashaxSango, InuyashaxKilala, and InuyashaxKikyo are the options. Enjoy!

Chapter 1-It Begins

The dark and shadowy figure walked through the miasma filled castle fully immune to its power as he stepped over the bodies and organs of dead demons. In his right hand was a double bladed sword that was also a shadowy black all the way through from one side to the next. He was wearing dark robes that covered his body from head to toe with only his pale whit eyes being seen through the dark filled hood of the robes. Though this figure was not affected by the miasma or phased by the rotting bodies of demons he was by far not Naraku. He was a rare demon mercenary and the form of payment for his soon to be mission intrigued him greatly. He walked past a frightened Kagura who had just finished speaking to his employer and knew something scared the wind sorceress. "What did he say to you?" said the robed figure stopping as he turned his robed covered head slightly in her direction.

(A/N: He's basically dressed like Darth Maul...almost)

Kagura being the reluctant servant of Naraku that she was didn't respond at first because she wasn't sure her head was clear of her thoughts. She had recently fought Inuyasha and the others with a small army of demons three days ago only to lose against them when a strange power irrupted from Inuyasha she never saw before. In a flash she had seen the half-demon wield Tetsuigia like a master swordsman. Inuyasha had destroyed the small army and nearly killed her in the process with him glowing a strange demon aura that was red, but calm and almost controlled looking.

If the said half-demon hadn't suddenly collapsed moments later after turning to face her from fatigue, she wouldn't have been able to use get the opportunity to escape on her giant feather. When she told this to Naraku he was clearly upset at her failure since she had them all outnumbered 10:1 and still lost. Her so called master had nearly squeezed her heart into submission to a point of it being turned to powder. She snapped out of her thoughts though and turned to the demon mercenary who slightly intimidated her if not annoyed her. "That's none of your business you demon merc! He wants to speak with you now anyway. Just so you know he's not happy so your payment will suffer for it," said Kagura mentally smirking knowing that the demon merc had no business asking anything to her and that if she could she would enjoy killing him at that moment.

If only she could. "I see. Well unlike you I am new here and thus he will not take it out on me because I have failed him constantly...like you did," said the figure receiving a murderous glare from Kagura as he continued walking into the open rice papered sliding door.

When the shadowy demon figure stepped in the door closed on its own before he could even react. Though the demon mercenary didn't mind as he saw sitting their with a white haired, doll eyed, mirror holding next to him was his employer in a Baboon fur and pelt mask over his head and body. This was Naraku. "Welcome my friend please do come in and sit down," said Naraku gesturing for the man in front of him to sit down.

Naturally the mercenary complied as standing for too long tires out the legs. "I got your message from this one here (points to Kanna) that you are in need of my services and that the payment...would be most rewarding," said the demon mercenary bowing his dark robed head slightly after he sat down with his double bladed sword sitting in front of him.

"Yes I did. Rest assured my friend that the payment is well worth the risk. Of course you already knew that this particular assignment was going to be dangerous. Didn't you?" said Naraku suspiciously at his new hired help.

The demon mercenary smiled under his darkened face with is white eyes looking at his employer that was Naraku with full interest in the job. "Perhaps I do. Perhaps I don't. I know I have to kill someone and I know you want it done quickly. Who's the target?" said the demon mercenary.

Naraku raised his right hand and snapped his fingers and Kanna walked in between both him and his new ally. "Kanna...show him the target," said Naraku as Kanna nodded and showed the demon mercenary his prey.

What the demon mercenary saw was a certain half-demon almost asleep in a tree with a small fire cat demon on his lap sleeping as well near an encampment that included a monk, a demon slayer, a young fox demon, and a girl in strange clothing with a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Hmmm. The target doesn't look like much. Are you sure that this half-demon who goes by the name Inuyasha is the one you want dead?" said the demon mercenary curiously since this job looked too easy.

"I assure you my friend he is worth every bit of your payment and then some," said a smiling Naraku as they saw Inuyasha in his sleeping daze pet the little cat form of Kilala who was obviously enjoying the affection.

"Speaking of payment...what is it in the form besides of a good kill that you promised me in your message?" said the demon merc.

"A jewel shard," said Naraku holding a sacred jewel shard in his finger tips smiling behind the baboon pelt knowing that no one could resist a jewel.

"Only one jewel shard? If this Inuyasha is a troublesome as you claim him to be you have to pay much more then one shard. I'd say he's worth at least...5 shards?" said the demon merc trying to haggle for a healthy payment.

"How about 3 shards? At most that is a gift," said Naraku who didn't like giving more then he felt he should.

"3 shard? Ha! Give me 4 jewel shards with 2 jewel shards now and the other 2 upon completion," said the demon merc knowing that was more then fair.

"Deal. I suggest you get to work I have very little patience for those who fail me and even less when I pay them for their services," said Naraku as he then threw two jewel shards at the demon merc, who caught it with ease.

Naraku let out a sigh since he didn't like it that he had to pay more then he suggested for killing his hated enemy. "Pleasure doing business with you. Just for the record...as much as like this form of payment...blood is so much better if it's from a strong opponent. Since you agreed to my terms I take Inuyasha is in fact strong and you just made my day," said the demon merc as he got up with weapon in hand and walked out of the room, but was stopped by Naraku's voice.

"Before you go any further tell me your name," said Naraku who felt he needed to know the demons name so he could contact him for further use.

"My name? It's...Kane. Remember it well for I have a feeling you will need me in the future," said Kane as he turned slightly and stared at Naraku with his white glowing eyes before he left.

"I think I will. Kanna! Follow him shortly after he leaves. When it is over report back your findings to me immediately," said Naraku and Kanna bowed before he left the room.

(Night time-Far away in an encampment near Kaede's village)

'What was that power I unleashed?' thought Inuyasha who was half asleep when he sat his wounded and bruised body down on the tree trunk as he sat on a high tree branch with Kilala all curled up happily on his stomach. His mind was filled with confusion as he was a breath away from sleeping as he remembered them all being outnumbered by Kagura and her army of demons, but the strangest thing happen as he felt a strange power come out of him and take control of his body to slay almost everything in front of him that he KNEW was an enemy.

Inuyasha knew it was him wielding Tetsuigia, but at the same time he wasn't in control yet he was. After that he had passed out from a combination of his wounds and using that unknown power inside of him. When he came to Kilala jumped onto his lap and mewed in concern while Kagome was constantly pestering him as he sat up. He tried repeatedly to tell her that he didn't know what that was that appeared out of him that saved them all. 'I want to know what that power was Inuyasha now tell me,' came the echo of Kagomes voice as she got more and more angry with every response he gave her that wasn't the one she wanted.

'Why can't you just believe me when I tell you I don't know I never did that before? I never felt like myself when I did that and I don't know why I did,' echoed Inuyasha's voice in his head at his response to Kagome's constant questioning. It was then and now that Inuyasha had the sneaking suspicion that she would have said 'Sit' on him if Kilala wasn't on his lap at that moment in time when she got angry. Inuyasha also realized then and there that at certain moments Kagome had been increasingly abusing the rosary more and more the past few weeks even when it was the littlest of things. In fact it had started to become so bad tat Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo were protesting Kagome's use of the rosary.

'Because you aren't trustworthy,' came the angry voice of Kagome echoing in his head as he remembered Kilala had protested the most by biting Kagome. The seemingly 'harmless' looking form of Kilala sunk her teeth into the back mid-section of the young girl's leg when she 'sat' him for not getting firewood one time when it wasn't his turn.

Coincidentally it was also around the time that Koga had appeared a few days later with the full intent of making Kagome 'his' as he put it. He knew what the wolf meant of course what full or half-demon didn't. He never thought Kagome would ever leave him for that blinded by ambition type fool. Then again ever since Koga appeared that one night before taking off was right before Kagome got nasty with him and the rosary. "I have a very deep and sinking feeling I'm not the one who should be questioned at being not 'trustworthy',' thought Inuyasha as he fell asleep to let his wounds heal better.

As he slept Inuyasha soon found himself in a dark place that was in complete and total darkness where no light could enter. "You should be surprised that Kagome is being nasty to you with the presence of Koga around. They mated and she is marked on her right shoulder hidden under her school clothing," said a voice from behind Inuyasha.

"What the...? Whose their?" said Inuyasha as he reached for Tetsuigia only to realize he was in a dream, but still kept his wits about him.

"So you think it's a dream huh? Well its not. In fact you are in your subconscious mind talking to someone who has been inside for a little 50 years. 52 years to be precise," said the voice as it manifested itself into a body that appeared out of the shadows as if it were a part of him.

The form in front of Inuyasha was a dog demon similar to him in form and shape with looks like his only more mature and filled out. The being in front of him was someone whose eyes showed he was a skilled and experienced fighter and warrior. This was unknown person was someone who had seen his share of battles and wars to last 5 if not 6 life times. "Identify yourself!" said Inuyasha angrily.

"Well just so you know you're not crazy and that this is not a hallucination. Though what I'm about to tell you not even you will believe," said the figure in front of him.

"Just tell me already before I do go insane," said Inuyasha as paranoia was getting the best of him.

"As you wish. Inuyasha I am the spirit of your ancestor. I too am name Inuyasha and I lived almost over 1200 years ago today. I was considered in our clan history to be the greatest of all demon lords that ever lived. Not just in the dog clans, but in the other clans as well like the cats, dragons, foxes, and wolves to name a few. In truth Inuyasha my young half-demon friend...are my reincarnation and the one the prophecy is said to end the darkness that a single evil has produced," said the spirit of the ancient Inuyasha.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it. Are you saying that you are also named Inuyasha?" said the half-demon Inuyasha staring at his ancestor in disbelief.

"Yeah. I know what your thinking only humans can be reincarnated right demons don't have that power as that option doesn't apply on the fact that we live longer then humans. Well fortunately with you having a soul like other half-demons this becomes a way for spirits like myself to merge with you and make our reincarnated selves stronger for future threats that would without us...easy kill our reincarnated brethren," said the all knowing ancient Inuyasha spirit.

"Wait! You were in me the day I got pinned to that tree for 50 years and you did nothing to get me free? Why?" said Inuyasha who was now for the lack of better words...pissed off.

"Trust me Inuyasha when I say I wanted you to be free from that tree and I wanted to take temporary control, but I couldn't. I didn't enter your body till that night when the blood moon came out that allows demon spirits like myself to enter their half-demon reincarnation's to start fusing process. However, Kikyo's arrow suppressed up till now. 52 years ago had you not been pinned you would have been strong enough to start the fusing process. The same is now. When you got free you weren't as strong as before and even more when the rosary was put on you cutting your already weakened strength in half. However, now you've been in so many constant fights and battles you have reached the equivalent of what you were before you got pinned by Kikyo to that tree and thus you could start the absorbing process of my spirit," said the ancient Inuyasha,

"What would that accomplish?" said Inuyasha whose curiosity was quite peaked at this point about all this information.

"Well during the process I could instruct you on things like your swordsmanship, fighting style, proper etiquette with others whether they were human, demon, or half-demon. As a precaution when the absorbing process is complete whatever I didn't teach you will be part of your memories and you can use them on instinct as if you were taught them. Also you will undergo physical changes both external as well as internal. You will be faster, stronger, more agile, and all around more powerful then other full blooded demons like your brother. In fact I was more powerful then your old man and so will you when the process is complete. There is just one little obstacle you have to get through," said the ancient Inuyasha.

"That would be what exactly?" said Inuyasha hating to try and get an answer out of him like this.

"Well you get angry. Well to degree anyway. If you go to far and go overboard you'll become psychotic till you calm down. In fact for that work you would have to be around people that do calm you down. But the same affect happens around people who piss you off and make you want to kick their ass," said the ancient Inuyasha.

"You sound like me," said Inuyasha smiling and giving off a demon chuckle at what his ancestor of 1200 years just said.

"Well I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Though I will say you have a bit of your father in you now that I look at you more closely. To be honest you got a pretty good combination of the both of us in you Inuyasha. Your fortunate that your father was second only to me and that is saying a lot as you now have the best of the strongest demons ever produced in you. In fact it was because of me you even have Tetsuigia and your brother Sesshomorru has Tenseiga," said the ancient Inuyasha shocking his half-demon reincarnation.

"But my father created those two swords while you were not even around at the time and were a spirit," said Inuyasha confused.

"True Inuyasha. However, I was one who started researching and studying it. I gave him the idea to him when he started poking around the castle library and he found my secret journal. After carefully reading it your father decided to start where I left off and thus used his fang to create the two swords. I never had a chance to make my own because of my death, but if I did then they would have been equivalent to Tetsuigia, Tenseiga, or possibly both all rolled up one. It all depends on the smith who forges such swords," said the ancient Inuyasha.

"All right enough for now about family history. What do you want me to do now?" said Inuyasha who had heard enough about his family for one night.

"Well first you have to meet Kikyo in the afternoon as mourning as just come do to the sun rising into the sky. After all it's the prestigious 2 year Anniversary of Reflection for when she pinned you to that stupid tree for 50 years. You did agree to that when you spoke to her a few weeks ago when Kagome went down the well and everyone was to busy to see you slip away from them to see her," said the ancient Inuyasha who saw his half-demon reincarnation nod at this.

"Kagome won't like it and will probably 'sit' me if not try to stop me from leaving the group. I can't stand her anymore my ancient self. She doesn't trust me, she abuses me with the rosary, and she is being a royal pain in the ass when it comes to questions. She thinks she can run my life and control me as if I were her own personal pet and play thing that she can do anything she wants to. If I could get this damn rosary off I could become stronger and I would be free from her control, but I don't know how?" said Inuyasha who was to a point of being furious.

"Well if a priestess put it on you...then a priestess can take it off," said the 1200 year old ancient Inuyasha as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"If you haven't noticed I have none that would get near me to remove it because I'm a half-demon. Remember?" said Inuyasha who was at this point ready to yell...even if it was in his own head.

"You and I know three priestess if you count Kagome Inuyasha. The others are Kikyo and Kaede. Since you and me both know Kagome won't remove the rosary she can't be asked to do such a thing. Why not try Kaede?" said the ancient Inuyasha who saw his half-demon reincarnation shake his head as a no.

"No I can't ask her. If I do and she does remove the rosary Kagome will do all that is in her power to stain Kaede's status as a priestess in the village. The old hag knows nothing else, but being a priestess and she's too old to go anywhere to start anew. I can't do it out of respect for her and Kikyo," said Inuyasha.

"Well then that just leaves one person and she may be your only chance to free yourself from the necklace. You have to ask Kikyo later today," said the ancient Inuyasha.

"That will be the easy part seeing as the hard part will be getting away from Kagome and the possible 'sits' I'll get before I leave the area," said Inuyasha as he almost shivered mentally as well as externally out to his physical body, but kept it at bay since he didn't want to disturb Kilala who he could sense was still sitting on his lap in the tree.

"Don't worry just my follow my lead my half-demon reincarnation and I will make sure you never have to fall at the hands of that one word with that rosary around your neck," said the ancient Inuyasha as he walked up to the other and put a hand on the half-demon Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Lead away. This should be fun," said Inuyasha as he then started to come back to the world of reality and consciousness just in time for Kagome to start yelling again for him to wake up.

(A/N: I know it may seem slow at first, but hey its informative, insightful, and...and...well I can't think of anything else. SHUTUP! Sorry. I've been trying to write this for several hours now so you can tell I'm a little stressed. Don't forget to vote on the pairings as they are key to writing this story and progressing through it. If no one does I will proceed with the story how I see fit based on the reviews I get and the lack of. For those who possibly want an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing I'm sorry I can't do that anymore. After the abuse I have seen happen on the show towards Inuyasha with all those 'sits' I can't and won't write them anymore. Please review as I love your insight, input, and I also love to laugh when I get a flame or two. HA! Anyway I'll try to update sometime next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Expect the unexpected

Inuyasha had awoken from talking to his ancient spirit just in time to catch Kagome once more yelling at Inuyasha as if he had done something wrong. "INUYASHA! DID YOU HEAR ME? GET DOWN HEAR NOW!" yelled Kagome hurting his hearing as well as Kilala's and to a degree everyone else in the camp as they slowly became awake.

Inuyasha of course had winced in pain from her yelling and looked down at Kilala who buried her chest into the half-demon's upper fire rat clothing to decrease the pain. "Did you have to yell so loud that every demon within a hundred miles can hear us?" said Inuyasha who petted Kilala as she mewed and looked at him in pain before purring under his gentle, but sharp clawed hands.

Kagome was less then thrilled by Inuyasha's response, but then again that was nothing new with her to everyone else in the camp. "Excuse me Inuyasha, but you have some explaining to do. What is THIS doing here?" said Kagome as she showed him the object that had gotten her in an uproar so early in the mourning.

Inuyasha looked at the object in the girl from the future's hands and then narrowed his eyes as he stair at it before gracefully jumping down with Kilala in his arms. "You have a bow in your hand. So what's the big deal?" said Inuyasha with the words being first said in his mind by his ancestor first before speaking to her.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? THIS bow is NOT MINE! THIS BELONGS TO KIKYO! Did you go off to see her last night?" said Kagome as she pointed a finger at Inuyasha accusingly at the half-demon.

'Whiny little runt isn't she? What does Koga see in her as a mate?' thought the ancient Inuyasha and his half-demon reincarnation mentally nodded to him.

"Kagome I never once left that tree last night. If I did Kilala would have awoken mewing what was wrong and probably made some noise. That would have awakened either you or someone else and then you would have been angry with me. Seeing how that never happened that means to me that this bow is not Kikyo's. Where did you find it?" said Inuyasha his curiosity catching him in the end.

"You should know you spoke to Kikyo and she left it behind as a memento for you to remember," said Kagome not believing what Inuyasha said.

"No I don't because I...HAVE...NOT...SPOKEN...TO...KIKYO! In fact Kilala can smell the bow to see who the bow belongs to. Would you Kilala?" said Inuyasha looking down at the little feline who looked up at Inuyasha and mewed what sounded like a "yes".

"Kagome! Do you really have to pester Inuyasha over the bow you found I don't think he saw Kikyo last night because he was still healing," said Sango who like Kilala didn't like the abuse Inuyasha was getting for Kagome.

In fact she hated the abuse Inuyasha was getting so mush she was going to go speak to Kaede later to see if the elderly priestess would remove the rosary from his neck. That way Inuyasha could be finally free from Kagome's grasp and cruel control that was his imprisonment. "Stay out of this Sango I know Inuyasha saw Kikyo and if he doesn't tell me the truth I'll never believe anything he says," said Kagome who glared at Sango for defending Inuyasha before glaring back at the said half-demon.

"How many times have I told you Kagome that I have NOT...SEEN...KIKYO? I am however, going to see Kikyo later this afternoon by the very tree she pinned me to for 50 years," said Inuyasha who got surprised looks from everyone including Kilala and Sango.

"AHA! I knew it!" said Kagome triumphantly as Inuyasha just admitted he was going to see Kikyo.

'I would really like to have this dam rosary around her neck,' thought the ancient spirit of Inuyasha as she smiled like she had just won a war of wits though to the spirit knew that Kagome had won nothing.

"I'm seeing Kikyo because it is our 2 year Anniversary of Reflection Kagome. Kikyo and I are going to talk to each other and reminisce about the past. Maybe go a short walk like the old days when were once together, buts that it," said Inuyasha firmly and seriously calming Sango and Kilala, but somehow it infuriated Kagome.

"LIAR!" yelled Kagome and she dropped the unknown bow and slapped Inuyasha across the face knowing that if she used the rosary she would hurt Kilala.

Everyone in the group was surprised when they saw this and even more so when they saw Inuyasha's face had started to bleed. The reason was Kagome had knowingly or perhaps unknowingly put some of her power behind the slap causing it the attack to be the exact equivalent of a cut to the face by a sword or knife. 'Oh no! She did NOT just do that!' thought Inuyasha angrily.

'Yeah she did. But remember you have to calm down till you can control the absorbing process of my spirit before things get nasty,' thought the ancient spirit of Inuyasha knowing that if he did nothing things would not turn out good.

Kilala however, did not hear the spirits thoughts nor could she as she let out a cat a quite loud hiss at Kagome and leaped from Inuyasha's arms and bit Kagome's arm. Once more everyone in the group was shocked as Kagome screamed in pain as she tried to get free to know avail. "Kilala stop that!" said Sango as she rushed over with Miroku and Shippo to calm down the angry cat demon.

Kilala let go, but walked back to Inuyasha and jumped on his shoulder before giving a glare to the strange girl. She then purred as she rubbed her fur filled head against the side of Inuyasha's face clearly happy with the end results of her actions. "Thanks Kilala," said Inuyasha in a whisper that only Kilala could hear making her become more affectionate then ever.

"Lousy cat! You should have a rosary on you like Inuyasha does," said Kagome as the wound that Kilala inflicted on her was bleeding slightly.

"Leave Kilala alone Kagome! She was just doing what she thought was right. We all know that if Kilala wasn't with Inuyasha right now you would be sitting him at this very moment to prevent him from seeing Kikyo," said Sango who as she started to slowly stop helping Kagome and let Miroku take over while she walked up to Inuyasha and decided to help take care of his wound.

"Thanks Sango. You coming to my defense as always are appreciated," said a now calm sounding Inuyasha making Sango become shocked by what he said only to blush when she realized she was still touching his now bandaged face.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Though why the change in your personality all of a sudden? I never thought I would hear a compliment from you like you just gave now," said a slightly blushing Sango curiously as she slowly took her hands away from the bandage that covered a slash mark on the left side Inuyasha's face.

"Unlike Kagome I know for a fact that you are much more deserving of my gratitude then she is," said Inuyasha whose words not only surprised his ancestor that lived within him since he didn't tell him to say that, but Inuyasha had made Sango blush a red that rivaled the half-demons own clothing.

"Don't you have to see Kikyo now Inuyasha?" said Miroku seeing this and felt quite a bit of jealousy towards the half-demon for (what he considered) "flirting" with Sango.

Inuyasha sighed as well as nodded while Sango and Kilala glared at Miroku because they would now have to be away from Inuyasha. "You're right Miroku...I do so if you will excuse me I am off to my Anniversary of Reflection to see Kikyo," said Inuyasha who took a reluctant Kilala off his shoulder and handed her to Kilala before he bowed before them gracefully before he left them now speechless at his politeness.

'Well well well you seem to be absorbing my spirit at an even greater rate then I thought if you learned how to swoon a demon slayer and her fire cat demon companion,' thought the ancient Inuyasha smiling at his reincarnation.

'Actually that was on instinct. I just thought I should say something nice to Sango and it came to me on instinct,' thought Inuyasha as he leapt from tree to tree at an average pace with a small smile on his face.

'Nice? My dear boy you have the proud demon charm of your father and me and we were loved by nearly all women whether they were human or demon. With you wielding it like a blade anyone you choose and want to love will always love you the instant you work your magic on them,' thought the ancient Inuyasha giving Inuyasha a mischievous smirk making the real Inuyasha cough slightly before he reached his destination.

When Inuyasha himself reached the God Tree, their standing in front of it with her facing it was the beautiful, strong, majestic, and undead priestess that was Kikyo. "Hello Kikyo. Right on time. I hope wasn't late?" said Inuyasha smoothly after he had just landed in a graceful form several feet away from her.

Kikyo who had been thinking about what she had done a little over 50 years ago before sensing Inuyasha turned to face him and noticed that he was different somehow. Her highly tuned senses could tell he was different and was slowly changing into something she couldn't explain. It was as if he was different yet similar all in one. It was interesting to say the least and it was peaking her curiosity towards this new change in Inuyasha. "Hello to you as well Inuyasha and no you are not late. In fact were slightly early as the sun has not reach mid-day yet," said Kikyo who felt her undead heart stir inside her calling her to kiss him then and their, but refrained from doing so as it would ruin the whole mean of the anniversary itself.

"Well then shall we take that walk then ahead of schedule? It would mean more time for us to spend together," said Inuyasha as he extended his hand in a graceful manner, which Kikyo happily took with an equally graceful manner as they started their walk along the old trail they had taken all those decades ago.

(Back at the encampment)

Kagome was less then thrilled about Inuyasha seeing Kikyo whether it was just a simple harmless anniversary or not. Inuyasha was HERS straight and to the point. That meant he was her property, her servant, and her to punish and control whether he liked her or not. In fact the whole reason she had 'found' the 'bow' that belonged to Kikyo was to get everyone on her side that Inuyasha couldn't be trusted anymore thus giving her all the more freedom to 'sit' the lousy half-demon. "How can he do this to me? I own him for god sake," said Kagome as she paced like an angry animal back and fourth.

"Excuse me? Kagome you may not realize this, but Inuyasha is an intelligent half-demon, which means he's a person with feelings. What right do you have to say he is yours like he's not even a human being?" said Sango who was quite surprised by Kagome's words.

"Because he's not Sango. He's just a dog. Slimy dog that needs to be obedient and loyal to his masters and betters when they speak. When I say jump he should jump, when I say stay he should stay, and when I say...hpm?" said Kagome, but she never got to say the three letter word that Inuyasha hated for so long as Sango had moved quickly and put a hand over the girls mouth.

"Don't speak that word anymore Kagome. Everyone here hates it when you do and I will not hesitate to hurt you should you try to when he returns," said Sango as her eyes locked with Kagomes telling the girl from the future that she was treading on darkening waters.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I can't spy on him," said Kagome as she got her bow and quiver of arrows as she headed for the area where Inuyasha was going to be with Kikyo.

(Somewhere near Inuyasha and Kikyo)

Sesshomorru was walking with Rin, Jaken, and the two headed dragon AhUn when he smelled the scent of his brother yet the smell was different then what he usually smelled. Aside from the faint clay and graveyard soil he smelled he could tell that was not the reason for the change in Inuyasha's scent. No. This was something else. Something that he could tell was powerful. Something that to him mustn't see the light of day. "Jaken! Keep Rin here with AhUn while I investigate something nearby," said Sesshomorru in a swift manner as he walked slightly to his right following his half-demon brothers new scent.

"Yes Lord Sesshomorru," said Jaken bowing his head as he took the reigns of AhUn and walked the two headed dragon with Rin on top over to secluded spot.

"Master Jaken why is Lord Sesshomorru leaving us?" said Rin curiously to the toad demon.

It took a moment for Jaken to sniff the air so he could give a proper response. "Because Rin Sesshomorru has determined that his brother is nearby and is probably confronting him right now," said Jaken who found himself face first on the ground as Rin slammed her feet onto his back as she ran to where Sesshomorru was heading.

"Oh no! Rin must help Lord Sesshomorru. Come AhUn!" said Rin who was nearly gone from view and sure enough the two headed dragon responded immediately to her where it barely ever responded to Jaken.

"Wait Rin! Wait for me!" said Jaken as he slowly got up from the ground, but ran despite the pain knowing that if he didn't catch up to Rin soon Sesshomorru would have his head and not give it back.

Unbeknownst to them all a shadowy figure was leaping silently through the trees with a double bladed sword was heading for Inuyasha and Kikyo's location.

(With Inuyasha and Kikyo)

"I miss our days like this. Didn't you?" said Inuyasha calmly smiling at Kikyo with warm gentle eyes.

Kikyo despite her spiritual power, wisdom, and accuracy with a bow could only smile back at him. She remembered those moments that were quiet and peaceful with him and longed for them now even though it was at the moment impossible. "Yes I miss those days all those years ago when we would walk side by side with out a worry in the world," said Kikyo as she squeezed Inuyasha hand slightly as if a way to say she was sorry.

"It's all right Kikyo I have already forgiven you. When I knew the truth about Naraku did to us my hatred for your...delivering of my punishment died that day," said Inuyasha returning her squeeze with his own.

"I don't know what to say?" said Kikyo as she was about to cry there and now for all the pain and sorrow she had delivered to her former love all those years ago.

"Don't say anything then and just enjoy the moment," said Inuyasha as their eyes locked with one another.

"If only I could, but I can't. As long as you are bound to my reincarnation I...I can't be what I want to be with you," said Kikyo as she hugged him with all her heart.

"You don't have to worry about HER anymore. She found someone else to make her happy and has mated with him. Yet you are right about one thing I am bound to her through this rosary," said Inuyasha with a clear hint of anger in voice as well as sadness that only Kikyo could recognize so well.

"The rosary? The one my sister put on you when you got free from the God Tree? The foolish girl loves another yet still binds you to her? How can she? That is cruel in all aspects of life. I would never have done such a thing," said Kikyo as she continued to hug Inuyasha and keep his strong, ever powerful, ever impressive body wrapped around her arms never wanting to let go of him.

"I know. However, there is a way for me to be free of her. You could remove the rosary Kikyo. I would have asked your sister, but I know how Kagome acts when what she has is being threatened of being taken away from her. She would have tarnished your sister's name as a priestess and I know that is an insult to me, her, and more importantly on you. However, you Kikyo can end the pain and suffering Kagome has inflicted upon me in the 2 years I have traveled with her. This could in truth be your way to truly repent for what happened all those years ago between us," said Inuyasha as he took a step back stroked her cheek with his hand gently as he looked at her with kindness and seriousness in his eyes.

"Do you really believe I could repent by doing that Inuyasha?" said Kikyo hoping what he said was true.

"Unless the gods decide and decree otherwise I don't see anyone else here who could possibly protest this. Do you?" said Inuyasha calmly.

"No. Hold still while I remove the necklace. Knowing my sister she made this rosary strong enough to not be removed by just anyone," said Kikyo as she put her hands on different parts of the necklace and slowly started lifting it up over his head.

Unfortunately, it never left his head as a long sword came out of nowhere at them force Inuyasha to quickly grab Kikyo and escape the attack. Reacting faster then he ever had in his life Inuyasha had leaped out of the way as the sword came just within an inch of hitting him and Kikyo. "Impressive Inuyasha. Your skills have grown since we last saw each other. Pity you're still just a half-demon or you might have my respect as a brother," said Sesshomorru as he appeared from the shadows of the tall trees and picked up his sword that was Tokijin.

"Sesshomorru. Have you no honor! This is our Anniversary of Reflection and you are ruining our most precious moment we have with each other since we were together over 50 years ago," said Inuyasha as he stood in between Kikyo and Sesshomorru defiantly.

"Ah! So this is the undead priestess you always spoke about and how she was so very much important to you. Well when I kill you I have her join you on the other side since it won't be hard to kill her a second time," said Sesshomorru who had a smirk on his face after he spoke making both Inuyasha and Kikyo angry.

This was something that Inuyasha's 1200 year old spirit wanted to avoid as the rage inside Inuyasha's heart was reaching new levels. 'This is bad, but maybe...just maybe Kikyo's presence can help calm him,' thought the ancient Inuyasha as he could feel the intense emotions running off Inuyasha like water does when in a heavy rain storm.

"Sesshomorru! I am going to give all of 10 seconds to leave before I am forced to shove my sword down your throat," said Inuyasha as his claws became noticeably larger and a red glow lined all around him.

All the while his eyes that were now hidden by his slivery hair, but had Sesshomorru seen them he would have seen those eyes that made him, for a brief second in life, fear his half-demon younger brother after he had acquired Tokijin. "I see that you're going under some sort of transformation Inuyasha. I wonder if it's the same one if that's the makes you a mindless, blood lusting demon?" said Sesshomorru as his smirk became a wicked smile seeing his little brother get angry.

"You're about to find out!" said Inuyasha as he gently moved his left arm back to have Kikyo step back as he drew Tetsuigia out with his right.

"Indeed," said Sesshomorru as he readied Tokijin confidently believing he was clearly the superior of the two.

"Brace yourself," said Inuyasha as he got into his own fighting stance with the help of his ancient spirit guiding him along with his ancestor's memories that he had absorbed into his mind.

(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Want to remind everyone that I do want reviews and votes for your pairings. So far it Sango 1, Kikyo and Kilala both at 0. I know you Kikyo and Kilala fans can hear me. Read this story and review. The next chapter will crucial to the romance in the story. Next chapter: Inuyasha and Sesshomorru fight, Kane makes his appearance, more fighting between all three of them; Koga may show up though he may not. Of course none of this may happen if I...DON'T...GET...REVIEWS! I'm sorry for yelling, but I would have thought it would be obvious by now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Battle of the Blades

The sound of swords clashing echoed throughout the forest as Inuyasha and Sesshomorru fought each other in a fight for survival. The winner would be able to walk away from the fight while the loser would taste a bitter death at the hand of the other. At the beginning of the fight it was Sesshomorru who seemed to have the upper hand against his younger half-demon brother. However, such an edge had vanished as quickly as it came as it was soon realized by Sesshomorru as well as Kikyo that Inuyasha was full of surprises. 'My half-demon reincarnation has become quite skilled from the absorbing my spirit and I still have much to teach him. He is truly something,' thought the ancient Inuyasha as Inuyasha went on the offensive and had Sesshomorru not blocked at the last minute would have cut his big demon brother in half.

As Inuyasha wielded Tetsuigia against Sesshomorru's Tokijin everyone except him was surprised at his use of the demon fanged blade. In fact Inuyasha's skills were so sharp it was slowly pushing Sesshomorru back into a defensive form. 'How can he possibly be this strong with Tetsuigia?' thought Sesshomorru and Kikyo at same time as Inuyasha blocked another one of Sesshomorru's strikes from the side that were meant to force him to retreat only to counter it with a kick to the demon lords stomach sending him into a nearby tree.

"Still think I'm weak...brother," said Inuyasha sarcastically as more of the red aura grew around him making Kikyo and Sesshomorru who had recovered from the kick and impact from the tree.

'How can this be? He should be weaker then me, but instead he has been able to push me back as if I were the half-demon. It's almost as if we have switched places. No! I am still more powerful then he ever will be regardless of his new found power. Inuyasha will fall! He must fall!' thought Sesshomorru as he became more and more aggressive in his sword strikes and attacks that effectively pushed Inuyasha back several steps.

"I see you finally developed a more potent spine Sesshomorru. Maybe now I can finally stop going so easy on you," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face as their swords had now become for the moment deadlocked.

"What? Impossible!" said a shocked Sesshomorru as he found himself being pushed back by Inuyasha as the said half-demon spun his sword this way and that driving the Lord of the Western Lands back once more.

'Inuyasha! Are you really stronger then when I remember you?' thought Kikyo as she watched with admiration and awe at the site before.

Inuyasha was fighting like a true sword master with such velocity, skill, strength, speed, and power that two out of the three of them their never thought existed. Sesshomorru now had the distinct feeling that he could in fact lose or for a worst term of losing...die! It was then that Inuyasha faked an attack mid-swing and did a re-spin and was able to dig his mighty Tetsuigia deep into Sesshomorru's side. The attack itself made Kikyo and more importantly Sesshomorru gasp as blood left the demon lord of the west as Inuyasha dug the blade in deeper with a satisfying smile on his face. "The trick with that little attack is it cuts down speed, but increases strength slightly to leave a pretty decent hit. What do you think?" said Inuyasha smiling even more as he forced the blade in deeper with his demon strength.

Whether it was instinct or a last ditch effort Sesshomorru used what strength he had left and kicked Inuyasha away Tetsuigia and all. "You...are stronger...Inuyasha. That I...will not...deny you, but...I will not...die at your...hands...he...here," said Sesshomorru who found that the wound was deeper then he originally thought as he struggled to stay on his two feet.

"Lord Sesshomorru!" screamed a child's voice that revealed itself to be none other then Rin who had made her presence known by leaping out of a nearby bush and running to her demon master.

"Rin...stay back!" said Sesshomorru in a serious and commanding tone that Rin never heard from her master.

Rin however, disobeyed and clung to her master's leg with AhUn coming in between to two sword combatants and growled dangerously at Inuyasha. "No! Rin is staying with you Lord Sesshomorru. I don't want to lose you. No more! Please no more! Rin begs of you" said Rin who was now crying and staring at a panting, bleeding, and nearly to an exhausted point of death Sesshomorru who just stared at the girl for a moment.

"Heh you're hypocrite!" said Inuyasha making his presence known to the two as AhUn growl even louder.

"What did you say?" said Sesshomorru angrily as he felt some of his strength return due to Tenseiga and his demon healing abilities, but was still in no condition to fight.

"You say I'm horrible for being around humans and how I and father were weak and were pathetic for being around them as well as loving them. However, you're doing the exact same thing as I am and yet you say I am pathetic. You don't deserve to be the Lord of the Western Lands if you're going to rule like a hypocritical fool!" said Inuyasha as he was now pointing at Inuyasha with his left hand while holding his sword with the right.

"Perhaps I can solve both your problems," said a robed figure above in the shadows of the trees as the dark form jumped from its spot and landed on the ground near the middle area that separated the two warriors.

"Who are you?" said Sesshomorru and then noticed Jaken was under his left arm and had his double bladed sword in his right hand.

"Me? Of course my mistake we never met and it's impolite not to introduce ourselves to one another. Then again I do all your names through my employer, but I will tell you mind as their must be a name for the person who takes all your live. My name is Kane. I am a demon mercenary and I have come for the head of the half-demon who goes by the name of...Inuyasha," said Kane as he threw an unconscious Jaken down to his left and removed his robes showing he was a demon unlike any they had ever seen before.

Kane had demonic tattoos all over his face with each one being a different design and add to that he had so many you couldn't tell what his skin color was to boot. His clothing was all black from head to toes with a black tunic with gloves and black pants with his black ninja shoes meant for being silent. His eyes were white with no pupils as if he were blind, but it was clear he could see from the way he moved his head slowly from Sesshomorru, to AhUn, to Kikyo, and then finally stopping on Inuyasha. "What kind of demon are you? I've never seen your kind before," said Inuyasha as Kane was now standing at a height that one could easily tell that it was in between the height of Inuyasha and Sesshomorru.

"I don't really remember my heritage to be honest with you Inuyasha, but I can tell you that I am a full blooded demon, I am strong, and I am going to take your head and I will bring it to my employer...Naraku," said Kane who then charged at Inuyasha with blinding speed that Inuyasha could barely match as Kane wielded his double bladed sword with skill that was just as good as Inuyasha's if not better.

The two warriors fought each other like they were both possessed by something greater then themselves. At first Inuyasha barely had any solid ground, but after a moment of deadlock with his left hand grabbing the middle of Kane's double bladed sword while his Tetsuigia was blocking for him on his right he was able to regain balance and fight back "Lord Sesshomorru you have to help him. He's your brother!" said Rin as she held onto Sesshomorru's pant leg with one hand and pointed at Inuyasha with the other as the said half-demon and his opponent were battling it out as they went deeper into the forest.

"Inuyasha can take care of himself Rin. Were leaving," said Sesshomorru who was going to awaken Jaken with a small thrashing when Kikyo stepped in front of the still slightly staggering Sesshomorru.

"What's wrong Sesshomorru? Are you afraid you're no longer the top dog now that you found others stronger then you?" said Kikyo as she was now starting to radiate some of her spiritual energy in order to make Sesshomorru think twice about attacking her.

(Elsewhere)

'Lousy Sango making me travel like this!' thought Kagome was now running as fast as her shoe covered feet would and could take her as she was the only one on the ground. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all riding on Kilala to go find Inuyasha just to see if he was all right and not ruin the anniversary for the two former love birds. At least that what Sango and the other hoped for, but Kagome they knew would destroy the anniversary just to keep Inuyasha under her control. Sango in terms of protecting Inuyasha from the girl from the future had made it abundantly clear that Kagome could run their without getting help from either Kilala or Shippo.

Sango wanted to see Kagome suffer in such away so the girl from the future could be punished for always saying "sit" to Inuyasha, which would activate the rosary and thus make Inuyasha hit the ground creating an imprint in the dirt. Granted she had admitted to herself that at first it seemed he deserved them from time to time, but when he revealed his reasons for doing what he did why he did she realized his whole life had been a living hell. Her life wasn't a picnic either since her life was filled with danger since her birth, but still compared to Inuyasha's it was a better lifestyle. With her you could see your enemies, knowing friend from foe, and being accepted by a race of beings that help create you. 'Inuyasha had none of that. He had to survive all his life on wit and instinct alone,' thought Sango as she ad to force back tears that threatened to come out of her eyes.

The same could be said for Kilala as she was thinking along those same lines in a similar yet different way. She was the only demon in the village and was accepted by them all because she held no malice or anger towards humans. She had always tried to live in harmony with them and coexist with them. When she saw how Kagome had constantly abused the rosary around his neck and was treating him as something to be owned and not loved it burned her up inside. She had seen two or three half-demon's in her life though in her opinion none were as handsome as Inuyasha, but she had always respected half-demons. To her they represented humans being able to fall in love with demons and thus showing they could live together and fall in love with each other. Part of her wished that would happen with her and Inuyasha though she kept it to herself as an impossible fantasy...for the moment anyway. 'Even if I can't have him I will protect him with all that I am,' thought Kilala as she increased her pace in the air slightly as she heard the sound of swords clashing together and sensing the familiar aura Inuyasha gave off before.

(Nearby with Sesshomorru and Kikyo)

"Get out of the way Priestess or I will strike you down," said Sesshomorru trying to focus his strength into a now heavy Tokijin towards Kikyo.

"If you do then Inuyasha will be most upset with you and we all know he is now much stronger then you already. Imagine what he will do to you when he gets angry and who he will attack after he kills you in a moment of continuous rage?" said Kikyo who knew that Sesshomorru's sword was very powerful as was the one who wielded it, but at the moment its master was currently unable to use it the way he wanted to.

Sesshomorru knowing his bluff had been called decided it was best not to do anything at the moment till he had enough strength to recover to escape. Once he recovered he would take Rin and to a very much lesser extent Jaken with him who still had not woken up. "To answer your previous question Priestess I am simply leaving here with Rin and Jaken because they are in danger not because I am...weaker then Inuyasha or his opponent," said Sesshomorru who had to painfully force out for his mouth the word "weaker" from his mouth knowing it was something he had never said such a word about himself before.

"An excuse at best great 'Lord of the Western Lands' (giggles slightly), but all I see is a dog who can't accept the truth that there is someone in his family that stronger then him and is a half-demon," said Kikyo smiling knowing she had hit Inuyasha's brother with a hard and undisputable fact.

"I...AM...NOT...WEAK!" said Sesshomorru letting his anger get the better of him as his eyes turned blood red and called forth his demon power giving him the strength he so needed and desired.

Kikyo herself raised an eyebrow as if she was curious at this new development, but she was not impressed as Sesshomorru showed his demon strength. Kikyo easily knew that compared to one another Inuyasha's power was more powerful the Sesshomorru's by far and was growing...stronger. "Then prove it and assist Inuyasha in battle," said Kikyo knowing that the demon's ego was his one and only weakness.

By this point Sesshomorru's power had healed his wounds and made him recover most of his lost strength as his rage hit an all new high. He did not want to aid his brother, but in truth he would rather like to kill him instead. However, after realizing that this demon mercenary that was Kane would kill him, Jaken, and Rin should he do nothing he came to the undeniable conclusion that he had to aid his brother for the greater good...though he wasn't going to enjoy it. "And in return what will you do for me?" said Sesshomorru as he focused himself to speak once more, but in a more terrifying fashion that would have made many tremble before them.

Kikyo could only smile as she looked at Rin and then at Jaken (who was unconscious) before looking at Sesshomorru. "While you help Inuyasha these two along with your dragon will be under my care," said Kikyo who heard AhUn growl slightly not trusting the priestess with her words.

Sesshomorru didn't like the idea of his three followers being under the care of someone like Kikyo, but the sound of swords clashing and the sound of flesh meeting metal it was clear he had no choice. "Fine, but no this Priestess should they be harmed in any way I will kill you for your transgressions," said Sesshomorru as he plucked a frightened Rin from his leg and placed her on AhUn after he kicked Jaken in the two headed dragons direction.

"I would never harm a child like her great Lord of the Western Lands. She is innocent and I would never think to hurt her," said Kikyo who still had a smile on her face as she bowed slightly.

"Tell me...Kikyo. Did you tell that to my brother that when you were still alive or did you just keep that thought to yourself right before you pinned him to a tree for 50 years?" said Sesshomorru before leaving to face Kane and assist Inuyasha.

(A/N: Woooooo BURN!)

He was most fortunate that he did because had he looked at her again he would have seen that Kikyo had a shocked, but angry look on her face as she had slowly reached for an arrow to use on the demon lord. 'You will pay for that one later Sesshomorru whether it is by my hands or Inuyasha's!' thought Kikyo angrily.

(Meanwhile in the fight itself)

Inuyasha had been for the longest time been on a stable form of fighting Kane's attacks longer than either himself or Kane thought he could be. That was until Kane got in a very lucky break and got a deep cut in to Inuyasha's left arm making blood come out of it like a fountain. "Not bad Inuyasha. You are the first person much less only half-demon that has lasted this long against me. You are truly a worthy opponent. Its actually a shame that the payment I got from Naraku in the from of 4 sacred jewel shards was to kill you," said Kane as he suddenly spun his blade over his and did a spin kick with his weapon only to have Inuyasha dodged the first strike, blocked with the second with his Tetsuigia, and in a brilliant yet gutsy move did a spin of his own and back handed Kane with his nearly useless left arm knocking the demon mercenary off balance.

"Same could be said for you Kane. There are only a very elite and exclusive group of people who have fought me and lived to tell the tale, but none of them were this strong. You should be flattered," said Inuyasha as he ignored the pain in his left arm as the blood left his wound.

"Shame it has to end," said Kane as he readied himself for another strike that he knew that not even Inuyasha could stop.

"Mind if I cut in?" said Sesshomorru who blocked the back part of Kane's blade with Tokijin early so Inuyasha could attack the front with his Tetsuigia.

"You? My my this is a surprise indeed. I look forward to having both your heads on my wall as trophies, once I present them to Naraku. Who knows? Maybe I can get a bonus for the effort in killing the Lord of the Western Lands?" said Kane as he maneuvered in such a manner you hand to be a demon to do it.

(A/N: I know it like Phantom Menace with Darth Maul, but that's the only way this three way duel came to me in my head.)

The battle quickly moved and brought itself to a cliff with a nearby waterfall with a quick path that one could cross. The pathway itself being created by a large log of a tree trunk halfway, with three large boulders in the middle, and then finally after that there was another large tree trunk of a log thus connecting them into a crude form of a bridge. As they came to it Inuyasha went first, Kane came in the middle for second, and a one armed Sesshomorru coming in last to enter the crude bridge as they continued the fight. By this point all three warriors were exhausted, but kept going due to a combination of demon blood and adrenaline pumping through their bodies. Unbeknownst to them Kikyo had quietly escorted Rin, AhUn, and (a stumbling from being unconscious for so long) Jaken to see this incredible fight before them. 'Incredible,' thought Kikyo, Rin, and AhUn while Jaken would have said the same thing had he not tripped over a rock and become unconscious again.

Above Kilala had just arrived with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku while Kagome was a few yards behind them on the opposite side of the bridge. "There he is!" said Shippo pointing to Inuyasha while now on Sango's shoulder.

"Yes and look who else is their?" said Miroku who was pointing at Sesshomorru and then to Kikyo who was watching the fight with Rin.

"Yes, but who is that with them?" said Sango as she saw Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomorru teaming up to fight this black wearing demon warrior who was wielding a double bladed sword that was considered a rare weapon and even rarer for someone to master.

No sooner had she said those words disaster struck as Kane made his move and struck hard with is attack as he ducked from Sesshomorru's attack and then kicked Inuyasha off balance. Then he spun his back upward around a wide open Sesshomorru and stabbed one half of his weapon right through the Lord of the Western Lands. "No! No! Lord Sesshomorru!" yelled Rin crying as she ran to her master breaking from Kikyo's grip as Kane kicked backed and the demon lord fell back first onto the giant tree trunk of a log.

"Bastard!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw what Kane did to his older brother as his power suddenly went into overdrive.

'Oh...crap!' thought the ancient Inuyasha as his half-demon's anger reached a whole new level and was starting to reach the point of him going psychotic.

At this point Inuyasha's eyes glowed red as more power ran through his body like never before and put Kane right on the defensive as each impact to his weapon by Inuyasha with his Tetsuigia was more powerful then the last. 'How can he wield this much power?' thought Kane surprised that anyone could do this much less be able to.

Just as he finished that thought though he along with everyone else watching were now completely shocked beyond belief. Inuyasha's Tetsuigia had just broken off one of two of Kane's blades. Kane in a last ditch effort tried to maneuver his other blade around to cut Inuyasha in half vertically only to have Inuyasha spin diagonally at the very last moment and pierced his Tetsuigia through the demon mercenaries back right through to the front. "It's over Kane. I WIN!" said Inuyasha in a darker voice that the other were not used to with his red demon eyes blazing with a fire only hell could match.

(A/N: Woooooo. I leaving it at that and who knows what will happen next? Oh wait I do yet at the same tie I do not. Riddles got to love them so. Anyway voting for those who haven't voted and REVIEWED is going to be crucial for this next chapter to take place. So far its Sango 2, Kikyo 1, and Kilala 1. For the record I know that Kilala doesn't have a human form, but you forget there are ways around that so if your not casting a vote because of the whole not having a human form thing don't worry about it I have that part covered should Kilala win. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed last time and I hope to hear from you again. Reviews and votes are crucial for next chapter development. Don't forget. I know who you are I can remind you. Insert evil laugh- HAHAHAHA! Sorry I couldn't control myself.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Unlikely Separation and Understanding

(A/N: Well I so far the votes are as of now: Sango 3, Kikyo 1, and Kilala 1. Just so you all know till I get more reviews.)

(Previously at the end of Chapter 3)

Just as he finished that thought though he along with everyone else watching were now completely shocked beyond belief. Inuyasha's Tetsuigia had just broken off one of two of Kane's blades. Kane in a last ditch effort tried to maneuver his other blade around to cut Inuyasha in half vertically only to have Inuyasha spin diagonally at the very last moment and pierced his Tetsuigia through the demon mercenaries back right through to the front. "It's over Kane. I WIN!" said Inuyasha in a darker voice that the other were not used to with his red demon eyes blazing with a fire only hell could match.

(And now Chapter 4)

No one moved. In fact no one dared to breathe as they saw the sight in front of them that was Inuyasha, a fallen Sesshomorru, and a demon mercenary by the name of Kane having Tetsuigia from the back go through his chest. "Well played Inuyasha. Well played indeed as now one has ever out matched me before. You are indeed strong," said Kane laughing slightly as couldn't help, but smile as he turned his head slightly to see Inuyasha holding Tetsuigia ready to pull it out once he had died.

"I would have thought you knew that before I killed you?" said Inuyasha smiling showing his fangs had grown out like a true demons would.

"Killed me you say? You of all people should know Inuyasha that someone is not dead till their heart stops beating. And as you can see I am very much alive!" said Kane who spun his blade back downwards before ramming it in back of Inuyasha's side making the half-demon scream in pain forcing to remove Tetsuigia and backed away soon after Kane dug his weapon in deeper into Inuyasha before removing it.

"What in the world? What gives? Inuyasha had him cold and beaten so why isn't Kane dead?" said Shippo who was surprised as everyone else.

"I don't know, but that just means there is more to this guy then meets the eye so we better be careful," said Sango as she readied her demon slaying weapon just in case.

"Surprised? You should be considering you don't know my particular species of demon that I originate from. You see I have the power to liquidate any internal part of my body that I see fit along with any and all the organs. Of course it all depends on where I am being attacked. By doing this I can surprise my enemies should this ever happen, but to be honest it never has...till now," said Kane as his upper body began to solidify around where Inuyasha had thrusted Tetsuigia proving his case in point.

"You...you tricked...tricked me," said Inuyasha who found that unlike Kane he could liquidate his own internal parts of his body to protect himself.

"Well when all else fails you use whatever tricks are left at your disposal, but you should really feel flattered. That this was the first time I've had to do it against a strong opponent of your caliber," said Kane spinning his bladed weapon around so it point up to the sky as he slowly walked towards an unstable in standing Inuyasha whose wound was making him lose a lot of blood.

'Is this it?' thought Inuyasha both ancient and half-demon as Inuyasha clutched the nasty wound on his side as he was now on one knee holing Tetsuigia for support.

"Leave him alone!" said Sango as she threw her giant boomerang at Kane who easily dodged as it swung around back to its master's hands.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I would advise doing that again if I were you as the next you try do that you could hit the log we are standing on this send all four of us into the waterfall and in their current condition (points to Inuyasha and Sesshomorru) they will not survive the fall," said Kane smiling knowing what he said was not a simple warning, but a simple fact.

Just as Kane finished saying that he moves slightly dodging a sacred arrow coming at his head that. The source of the attack is from Kikyo who readies another arrow into her bow to fire on the demon mercenary. "She may not be able to attack you, but I have no such problems," said Kikyo who fired again...and again...and again, but each time she kept missing as Kane would either dodge or surprisingly knock the arrows away with his weapon, which was now like a sword.

"Perhaps Priestess however, your strength lies in attacking at long range. How will you fair when your enemies are near you at short range?" said Kane as he rushed at her faster then she could anticipate his movements for firing another shot.

However, he never got to her as something grabbed him by the back of his neck and then proceeded to throw him into the middle of the crude bridge. He landed in the middle of the three hug boulders of stone were to Kane's surprise realized it was Inuyasha who had thrown him despite his injuries. "Maybe you should try to finish what you started with me before you go after someone else," said Inuyasha had left Tetsuigia in the log as he jumped and landed on the same boulder, but not before delivering a spin kick that Kane tried to block, but only cost the demon his weapon that fell down the waterfall mid way before embedding itself into a the sizeable rock being hit by the water.

From then on out it was sheer hand to hand combat as punches and kicks were thrown by each opponent knowing only one could win. Naturally Kane tried to go for Inuyasha's sword wound by delivering a solid punch to the said half-demon in order to throw him off balance, but Inuyasha saw it coming. Inuyasha then grabbed the enemy's wrist spun till his back was facing Kane and then proceed to elbow Kane repeatedly. "Let's see you liquidate your organs after this," said Inuyasha as he spun and gave Kane a massive fist to his face knocking him down.

"I don't have to use such a trick to beat you Inuyasha," said Kane who jumped to his feet, but crouched down and did a vertical spin kick knocking back Inuyasha who was sent back near the edge of the boulder they were both on, but he managed to hold on without falling over into the waterfall.

"Are you sure?" said Inuyasha who spit out some blood in his mouth and smiled at Kane while Kane just smiled back.

Meanwhile Rin was looking on at the fight periodically as she held Sesshomorru and realized that this fight could go either way. Granted she didn't trust Inuyasha enough since she saw him nearly kill her master, but he was clearly still better then the demon mercenary. "Rin," said Sesshomorru in a barely audible whisper.

"Lord Sesshomorru!" said Rin happily knowing her master was alive and conscious, which to her was a sigh that he would live through this.

"You see that rusted looking sword that was once a larger more dangerous sword?" said Sesshomorru who tried to raise his upper body with the help of Tokijin.

Rin looked toward what was a now rusted and old looking sword that she was once saw was a much bigger, meaner, more powerful looking one in the hands of Inuyasha. "Yes my Lord," said Rin looking from the sword back to Sesshomorru.

"Pick it up and throw it to Inuyasha. Don't ask why just do it," said Sesshomorru who was finally able to stand with the help of Tokijin.

"Yes my Lord," said Rin as she rushed over to Tetsuigia and pulled it out of the log with little trouble and rushed to throw it to Inuyasha per her master's orders.

Meanwhile Kagome was watching the fight and had her bow ready with an arrow, but unknown to everyone she was not aiming at Kane. Kagome...was aiming for the chest of Inuyasha with every intent to hurt if not kill. 'I know what you're up to Inuyasha. You're trying to get Kikyo to remove the rosary aren't you? That was why you went to this so called 'Anniversary of Reflection' so you could get Kikyo to remove the rosary and be with her. Well if I can't have you under my thumb then know one else can have you to love just the same. Lousy half-demon dog!' thought Kagome as she readied her bow to fire at the right moment before Kane was defeated by Inuyasha so it would look like she fired too soon and resulted in hitting Inuyasha instead.

As it just so happened the young girl of the future would soon get an opportunity that was about to arrive. Kagome secretly smiled to herself as she solidify her aim as she saw that behind a wounded Inuyasha was that of Sesshomorru's loyal follower of a child Rin. The child was running across the tree trunk holding Inuyasha's sword trying to give Tetsuigia to Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha I have your sword. Catch!" said Rin as she threw the sword with all the possible strength her child like muscles could produce.

Kane's face went from a confident smile to horror while Inuyasha had just plain smiled as both warriors knew when the sword transformed into its more demonic state...all bets were off. "Any last words?" said Inuyasha as he easily caught the sword and proceeded to swing horizontally at Kane.

"Yeah. I see YOU another day," said Kane as he leaped away just barely missing the attack from Inuyasha as he fell into the depths of the waterfall to fight another day.

At the same moment in time Inuyasha swung his sword and Kane leaped off the waterfall Kagome had fired her arrow. 'Die you miserable half-breed! Maybe now you'll learn that I am your master and you are the lowly dog...in hell!' thought a very happy Kagome as she now saw her sacred arrow fly true towards a shocked, tired, and above all wounded Inuyasha who was I no condition to fend off the arrow.

Inuyasha never saw the arrow coming. Nor did anyone else for that matter as no one had seen, heard, not spoken to Kagome during the entire fight with Kane. However, with that single shot that had all changed everything as the arrow hit dead on and pierced right into Inuyasha's chest. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha in pain as the sacred arrow hit him in the chest on his left side.

"What's going on? Who fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha?" said Shippo as he saw that Inuyasha had been hit by an arrow and then looked at Kikyo who was just as surprised as him, Sesshomorru, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala.

Another sacred arrow shot out again moments later at a different area near the first hitting Inuyasha sticking out less then a few inches away from the one first one. Everyone was shocked again a second time and this time two screams were heard in that moment. One scream was from Inuyasha and other one was from Rin as she saw the pain filled face of Inuyasha less then a foot away from her with blood coming out of his side, his chest, and his mouth. It was like some kind of surrealistic nightmare come to life. Finally Rin had stopped screaming and ran Inuyasha to help him. "Lord Sesshomorru your brother needs you. He is being attack by an unseen force," said Rin as she helped Inuyasha try to crawl onto the log of the tree trunk.

Inuyasha with the support of Rin and Tetsuigia was able to stand only to stumble around making him an open target once more as a third arrow hit Inuyasha again. This arrow had hit Inuyasha in the left area of the chest just like the last two, except this one was slightly higher then the others. The arrow had hit right where Kikyo had hit Inuyasha all those years ago making the pain even worse to the half-demon due to the memories of the past. 'THE PAIN!' yelled Inuyasha in his own mind as Sesshomorru looked at the direction of where the arrow came from and found the source.

'HER? Why is she attacking Inuyasha? It makes no sense,' thought Sesshomorru as he saw Kagome ready another arrow and fired it at Inuyasha.

It never reached Inuyasha as Sesshomorru intervened and leaped in front of the arrow to knock it away with Tokijin. However, such actions did not come without consequences as the power of Tokijin combined with the sacred arrow created an explosion that sent Sesshomorru back to solid ground. At the same time it sent Inuyasha and Rin over the edge of the waterfall with Inuyasha holding onto Rin as the two fell into the blinding water below. "INUYASHA!" screamed Sango and Kikyo as the Inuyasha grabbed the rock base with Tetsuigia while Rin held onto his nearly numb and useless arm.

"Rin...whatever you do...don't look...down!" said Inuyasha who felt his left arm being torn inside from the weight of the whimpering little girl as she held onto Inuyasha's arm for dear life.

"Inuyasha grab my hand!" said Kikyo as she extended her hand to him in hopes he would try to reach for it...somehow.

"I can't! My left arm is nearly destroyed and is supporting Rin. The other is on the hilt of Tetsuigia that's imbedded into the rock edge here. I have no strength left," said Inuyasha as he tried to uses his right arm to lift himself and Rin up closer to Kikyo.

"You're almost their Inuyasha just a little bit higher!" said Kikyo as she was only able to grab onto his head at first and then the rosary around his neck.

"Kikyo...I...I'm sorry...for everything. I wish I could go...go with you to hell, but...now it looks like...I'm going on alone...one a...a one way trip. I...I'll see you...later Kikyo. Much later," said Inuyasha as he gave Kikyo his last parting gift to her before he felt Tetsuigia loosen in the rock edge.

He gave her kiss. A final kiss. A loving kiss. A kiss goodbye. And then he fell with Rin who was screaming as the rosary was now in Kikyo's hand. She had never let go of it when he fell still watching her and as Inuyasha fell he had a smile on his face as if he did something he had always wanted to do ever since he had been freed from that tree 52 years ago.

"NOOOOOOO!" said Sango and Kikyo as they could only watch in horror as Inuyasha fell with Rin into the water with loud "SPLASH".

Sesshomorru slowly got up from the ground where he landed after the explosion though his body was clearly protesting from the way he struggled to get up. "Rin...Inuyasha...I have to...to get to them," said Sesshomorru, but found his body could barely move much less stand.

"You are in no condition to find them Sesshomorru," said Kikyo as she approached the Lord of the Western Lands who gave her a nasty look as he put Tokijin away.

At that moment Kilala had landed next to them with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo getting off of the fire cat demon with anger, concern, and worry on their face. "What happened? Who fired those arrows at Inuyasha?" said Sango glancing over at Kikyo as if she was in fact responsible for him falling off the waterfall.

"I do not know I could not have attacked Inuyasha. I only fired at Kane and even then they were nowhere near as close to hitting Inuyasha as the ones that did hit him," said Kikyo who could not, but have worry in her voice for Inuyasha.

"It wasn't Kikyo demon slayer. It was..." said Sesshomorru only to be interrupted by the very person who had hurt Inuyasha.

"Hey you guys I finally caught up to you," said Kagome in her cheery voice as she went across the one log, hoped across all three boulders, and then madder her way to the last tree trunk log meeting her friends.

"You!" said Sesshomorru as he grabbed Kagome by the throat and lifted her into the air watching her choke as his eyes blazed with an intense fury.

"Sesshomorru put her down!" said Shippo who was no doubt scared at what he was seeing as was everyone else.

"Even if she is the one responsible for sending 3 sacred arrows into Inuyasha's chest?" said Sesshomorru squeezing tighter and tighter around her throat with his fury growing with each passing second.

"Wait! She is the one who hit Inuyasha with those arrows and not Kikyo?" said Shippo who was shocked beyond belief.

"Yes. I saw the direction of where the arrows came from and she is the one who shot him with arrows 3 times. Why?" said Sesshomorru as he let out a menacing growl.

"He...needed to learn...who his...master was," said Kagome who despite her being held dangling by the hand of Sesshomorru and choking on it she still gave a defiant stare at them.

"You little..." said Sesshomorru, but realized he would have to deal with her later as he needed to find Inuyasha and Rin to possibly restore them with Tenseiga.

"Consider yourself lucky we have to find Inuyasha and Rin Kagome or we would make our anger known. When this is over and if Inuyasha as well as Rin are alive will make sure Inuyasha takes his vengeance out on you," said Sango who glared angrily at Kagome who only scowled back as Miroku, Shippo, and Sango got on Kilala who took off while Kikyo ran to follow Sesshomorru to find Inuyasha and Rin.

Sesshomorru calmed himself through reason to then throw Kagome down as he picked up Jaken (who was still unconscious) and rushed to AhUn to find a path down the area of the waterfall. Meanwhile hidden from everyone Kanna, who had been watching all this happen was slightly disturbed by this turn of events. "Naraku will not be pleased at the fact that Kane has failed him and will most likely hurt me and Kagura. I cannot go back to that monster, but I dare not approach the group before me. My only hope is that I find Inuyasha and the girl before they do and ask for their help. If I am fortunate Kagura will somehow get away as well and follow me so we can protect one another," said Kanna as she too went in search of two missing people.

(Several miles down the river)

A blood stained demon clawed hand holding a massive blade of a sword stabbed the earth and climbed out of the riverbed with a certain dark haired child. With this cold, wet, and now fully shivering child still clutching to his bleeding and near uses arm he struggled to stand. "Are you all right Rin?" said a red eyed, dark voice, 3 arrows in the chest bleeding horribly Inuyasha as he struggled to breathe.

"Ye...yes, but...I...I'm scared...and cold," said Rin who was shivering even more now that she was out of the cold water since her clothes had little to no ability to keep her warm.

Inuyasha struggled with his upper fire rat shirt because of the three arrows lodged in his chest, but got it off all the same even if it tore slightly in getting it off. He then carefully put it over Rin and it nearly consumed her whole body. However, it got the job done in generating heat for her so there were no complaints from her. "There you go Rin. Now we just have to get out of here and meet up with the others," said Inuyasha as he put Tetsuigia away and carried Rin in his one good arm till his left arm healed, which would possibly take on god night to do.

'Hey my half-demon reincarnation you forgot about those 3 arrows buried in your chest,' thought the ancient Inuyasha who just happened to miraculously talk to his half-demon reincarnated self at that moment.

'Where have you been?' thought the half-demon Inuyasha who after walking for some slumped his bad arm and shoulder against a nearby tree ignoring the pain it gave him.

'Sorry, but I went so deep into the conflict with that demon mercenary Kane that I didn't see the arrows coming. In fact I got so deep into it as did you that you've already started to change physically,' thought the ancient Inuyasha.

"Physical change! What changes? How?" said a surprised Inuyasha out loud, but Rin was so tired she had gone to sleep and was in it so deep she didn't wake up much less stir to him speaking to the ancient spirit of his 1200 year old ancestor that was in his body.

'Relax. All you have to do is calm yourself. Your fight with Kane sped up the absorption process meaning your body and mind will transform sooner rather then later. However, as an unfortunate side effect of this quicker absorption process your...dark half of you that you couldn't control before is going to show itself soon meaning you're going to be quite grumpy long after Rin wakes up. Especially now that the damn rosary is gone from your neck curtsy of Kikyo your power will grow even faster. I guess that was why you gave Kikyo that kiss right?' thought the ancient Inuyasha smiling in his half-demon friends mind.

"Shut up! That kiss was a goodbye kiss. An end to what once was. Besides...I think I'm in love with another," said Inuyasha as growled at the ancient spirit in his head and the statement it made.

Even now as he walked for what seemed like our with Rin in his one good arm Inuyasha could already feel his demon side coming up from the back of his mind, but this time he had control now and he intended to use it. 'Really? Who? Well no matter. Fortunately, for you anyway I know this area as do you if you search through my memories. Several miles from here you will find a nearby cave that has inside of it a few dormant...friends of mine. They went into a hibernation of sorts till my reincarnated self that is you came here to pay them a visit so they could help you. The cave will be our sanctuary as well as the girls till the transformation is controlled, but it is still quite a distance to it with crude roads and jagged hill sides that I would consider to be very treacherous. Enjoy!' thought the ancient Inuyasha while his reincarnated self grumbled about "lousy spirits" and "troublesome damn demons", but after that the half-demon kept silent to let the poor girl in his arms that was Rin sleep.

(A/N: Well what did you think? I was listening to Disturbed and Metallica songs almost all day before I wrote this. As it stands now Sango is in the lead with 3 while Kikyo has 1, and Kilala still has 1 too. To be honest I expected more reviews and votes then this, but will continue to write this story to the end. After all if you can't finish a story you don't deserve to write it. Anyway keep on reviewing and for those just finding this vote NOW!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Part 1-Coping with stress

Inuyasha had been walking for miles till nightfall came and he decided that it was best to hide in a nearby tree so he could rest and regain his lost strength. As he sat their in the tree he looked down at Rin who had made a small pillow out of his fire rat clothing and ribs. She was just directly below the three arrows that were still painfully lodged in the left side of his chest otherwise unscarred chest. At that certain moment in time while Rin had been sleeping he used what strength he had regained to pry the arrows from his chest only to get little in results unless you counted pain and he for one didn't as he felt it was the opposite of the progress he wanted. 'We can't always get what we want my friend,' thought the ancient Inuyasha as he saw his half-demon reincarnation trying continuously to struggle with the three identical items that caused him pain.

"Shut up!" whisper Inuyasha as he tried again only to wince again and decided to stop for fear of waking Rin and possibly scaring her if she woke up with his blood on her from the open wound.

Meanwhile the said child had stirred slightly and grabbed his side tighter as she snuggled up to his ribs like the half-demon pillow she made him out to look. "Thank you," said Rin in mumbled voice of her sleep causing Inuyasha to frown.

'Why in the hell did she say 'thank you'?' thought Inuyasha as he adjusted himself ever so slightly so she would be more comfortable.

'You're asking the wrong spirit my half-demon friend. But...if I were to guess think she was unknowingly saying thank you to you for protecting her earlier,' thought the voice of the ancient Inuyasha.

'Nah! She's just having a dream where she's getting a gift from someone she knows and is just trying to be polite,' thought Inuyasha as he smiled as he put his head in the back of the tree trunk and looked up at the sky seeing the full moon in all its pure glory.

'Great night to be alive,' thought ancient Inuyasha seeing what his half-demon self saw with his eyes.

Inuyasha decided not to respond as he decided to ignore the words of his ancestor's spirit dwelling within his head. "Time to sleep," Inuyasha said in a whispered voice as he could no longer say awake as his wounds and lack of energy had made exhausted.

(Naraku's Castle)

Naraku was less then thrilled when Kane came back and told Naraku that Inuyasha was still alive as far as he knew with all the wounds the half-demon received it was unsure. "Inuyasha has a power in him that if words could even describe what he had unleashed on me it would be considered 'legendary' at the least. I need sometime to repair my weapon so I may begin my attack on him when he least expects it," said Kane calmly as he had yet to return the 2 sacred jewel shards back to Naraku and Naraku knew that.

"I should have Kagura tear you a new mouth! However, you are alive and are still mostly undamaged. All you have to do is repair your weapon right?" said Naraku looking at Kane suspiciously now that the demon mercenary was without his robes.

"Aside from exhaustion? Yes. I should be ready to pursue Inuyasha in a few days at least and few weeks at the most. Also I will have to try and find him without that little girl you had with you to help me know where his location was. Where is the little white mirror of a doll you had here last time?" said Kane who could sense that she was not in Naraku's castle at all.

Naraku also wanted to know about where Kanna was too, but couldn't tell that to Kane for the fear of possibly making himself appear weak. If word got out he had been in fact weakened then anyone worth their skills as a killer or hunter would go looking for him for his head. " I had her run a certain errand for me that required her expertise in retrieval involving a certain artifact that peaked my interest so she will not be back fro sometime," said Naraku as he lied straight through his baboon pelt to Kane about Kanna's unknown whereabouts.

"Very well then. I will see you later and this time I will have Inuyasha's head with me," said Kane as he got up from the ground and left.

"You'd better deliver it to me Kane or else I'll have the jewel shards I gave you in my hands...or your bleeding heart instead," said Naraku getting his message across as clear as crystal.

After Kane had left the room Kagura enter holding back a smirk on her face for fear of Naraku's possible retaliation. "I take it Kane's performance was less then what you were expecting from the demon mercenary?" said Kagura in what seemed to be an innocent attempt at finding out what had happened.

"Indeed Kagura. Find Kanna and bring her to me. If you see Inuyasha and should he be weakened I want you to kill him. I do not want to fulfill my end of the payment when this is over. The jewel as a whole is almost complete and Kane along with that girl Kagome, Koga, and my loyal servant Kohaku have jewel shards. I want those sacred jewel shard to make it whole again," said Naraku who Kagura could tell was clearly agitated by Kane's failure.

"I shall go right now Lord Naraku," said Kagura as she bowed before turning around to leave the room.

(Elsewhere-Several days later in the morning)

Sesshomorru along with Kikyo, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Miroku, and a reluctant as well as hindering of progress Kagome tried to search for Inuyasha and Rin. They searched near the area of the edges of the river made from the waterfall in hopes of finding the two. On the plus side no bodies were discovered meaning that Inuyasha and Rin could possibly be alive. The down side was that if they were alive they were possibly dying if not dead after they had both eventually got out of the water. Of course these thoughts pressed everyone (save with the exception of Kagome) to continue the search for the two in hopes of ever finding them before it was too late. 'Where are you Inuyasha?' thought Sango as he was on Kilala looking for any signs of life that may have originated from Inuyasha and/or Rin.

"I found something!" said Shippo who was on the ground not far from the scattered group sniffing a patch of recently wet grass and dirt too big to be from on person.

"What?" said Kikyo as she came over to where Shippo was before the other did.

"I got a scent of something similar to Inuyasha, but its weird and...different," said Shippo slightly confused by the scent.

"Could Rin be altering his scent in combination to the water?" said Miroku who found himself deep in thought about it.

"No this scent is all Inuyasha, but the scent is different. Its almost as if he is...changing," said Shippo who saw Kilala fly over sniffing the scent as well.

"Inuyasha may have lost Tetsuigia or his demon side may have slowly been taking over him. If that's the case Rin may be endanger," said Sesshomorru whose face was nothing more then a mask to hide his worry for the little girl.

"Inuyasha would never hurt her no matter what," said Sango knowing Inuyasha would never do that to an innocent child no matter what.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha's nearly useless left arm had healed overnight thanks to the power of his demon healing powers. They had been accelerated greatly since the absorption process was still being taken in to an effect. Right now he was walking with a very happy Rin, who was in very high spirits. The girl was skipping along slightly behind Inuyasha who at that time was unfortunately, not happy as his dark demon side was making its self felt to him. What his ancestor had said was true because as soon as Inuyasha woke up he felt like he had felt like doing horrible things he would normally do to another person. Rin being her naïve self did care to notice this as she was being her usual cheery self. 'I have to keep my anger in check for the next few days,' thought Inuyasha as he felt the dark demon urges in him arise that involved Rin, his claws, and her blood staining the ground as he would begin ripped her to shreds.

He pushed back the thoughts with great mental strength, control, and resolve knowing that part of him that wanted to do those things was not him and never would be. He had almost succeeded in calming his dark urges when Rin unknowingly raised them back up. "Lord Inuyasha Rin is hungry again. Rin needs food please," said Rin a sad tone as her stomach grumbled as she had barely eaten anything since she woke up and had to fend for herself for what little she could find.

Inuyasha put his clawed hands to his face covering his eyes that glowed their dangerously looking demon red with green pupils. He had tried to get the kid food when ever she had asked for it, but she was picky in what she ate and the last few days had not been kind to him. "Rin! I tried to give you food earlier, but you turned it down. If you didn't want to be hungry you should have eaten what I gave you," said Inuyasha turning his head just slightly, but not enough for Rin to see his eyes since the last time she did she nearly had screamed when Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth so stop it.

"But that food smelled funny and looked icky," whined a hungry Rin as her stomach seemed to want to argue with him too.

At this point in time Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore as she turned all the way around and showed Rin his blood red eyes. "Listen Rin sometimes you can't always get what you want. My lousy brother may have been soft on you and gave you what you wanted, but I won't! You're whining had been most...taxing on my mind lately and I would prefer it would not be this way however you have forced me to speak out. I HAVE HAD IT RIN! I had it with your whining and I have had it with you complaining. You want food? Grow up and find it yourself!" said Inuyasha angrily ignoring Rin's shocked reaction.

"L...Lord Inuyasha...Rin...Rin...," said Rin as she was almost to tears as she felt Inuyasha was being unfair to her if not mean as Inuyasha immediately interrupted her stuttering and speaking thus preventing her from getting any more words out.

"That's what I did when I was your age and when I had nothing, but the clothes on me in a world that eats kids like you for breakfast. Know this Rin...I will protect you and help you in anyway I can...to a point! You have to learn Rin that the strong survive and if you want to be strong...then you have to earn that strength. Up to this moment you were on borrowed time and being protected by Sesshomorru, but when your under my care you pull your weight around or you don't follow. Period," said Inuyasha angrily as he looked at Rin who had now burst into tears as she stared in disbelief that this was the same man who rescued her a few days ago from the depths of the waterfall and river.

'You shouldn't be too hard on her my boy or else she is going to be cold inside like your brother is,' thought the ancient Inuyasha who shook his head, but he knew this was to be expected with the darker half of Inuyasha coming out now with the absorbing of his spirit still incomplete.

Inuyasha looked at Rin whose knees hit the ground as she sniffled and cried some more making Inuyasha sigh as he tried to control his emotions before approaching Rin. Rin however, seeing him approach nearly screamed as she tried to crawl away from him. Seeing this Inuyasha sped up slightly in his walk and picked her up by the waist with his left arm while she now squirmed to get free. "Rin. (Rin stops) I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I haven't really been myself the last few day due to some things you do not know or could comprehend about and for that I'm sorry. I just think that if you want food you should know how to get and fend for yourself rather then depend on others. If you depend on others you will never survive in this world filled with being who go bump in the night that not even Sesshomorru or I for that matter can fend off. If you want I will help you get the food you seek," said Inuyasha in a calm, soothing, and whispery voice that made Rin look up into his eyes and she stopped crying only to dig her face into his fire rat clothing, which he now wore after the night with the girl sleeping in it.

"Rin is sorry. Rin will try to make you proud Lord Inuyasha," said Rin as she hugged him and shook slightly while he held her as he petted her hair.

"Its all right Rin just don't call me Lord Inuyasha as it makes me feel like an old man inside as my real friends call me Inuyasha. Now how about I help you get you the food that you want to eat and make it up to you with a gift should I find one?" said Inuyasha in the same soothing voice as he put Rin down who was nodding her head in approval.

"Thank you...Inuyasha," said Rin bowing respectively to him as they walked deeper into the forest for the food she needed to keep her stomach happy.

Chapter 5 Part 2- Keeping Your Friends Close, but Your Enemies Closer

After several hours had passed Inuyasha finally found the food that Rin really liked that was in the form of some sweet fruit that Sesshomorru had gotten for her once. Inuyasha helped Rin pluck the fruit from the tree though she originally insisted that she be the one to get it herself as a way to become more useful without relying on him too much. 'I will not be weak anymore,' were the echoes of Rin's words that Inuyasha remembered vividly when she protested him picking her up to get the fruit as she wanted to get it herself.

Never the less Inuyasha helped her as he said she was still too young for such a task and would have to wait till she was slightly older as well as taller. By then the dark half that was his demon side had calmed down and the urges that it wished him to perform were barely a whisper anymore. As they headed towards the cave that was their destination Inuyasha sensed something near them he knew he had sensed beforehand. 'Were not alone,' thought Inuyasha as it was then that what he sensed before appeared in front of them forcing him to shield Rin behind him as he drew his sword Tetsuigia to protect the girl.

"Wait! A mean you no harm," said the silent voice as a familiar white haired, doll eyed, mirror holding girl appeared in front of them that was Kanna of the Mirror.

"Kanna! If you're here then that means...," said Inuyasha as he readied himself into a very tight defensive stance used to protect ones self from multiple attacks from multiple directions.

"Naraku is not here nor are any of his servants," said Kanna as she had her head down not moving.

"With you being the exception," said Inuyasha who didn't remove himself from the stance while Rin held onto the his back in fear of an attack.

"His LOYAL servants. I am not one of them. I cannot serve such a monster so I have come to serve you instead," said Kanna who got on her knees, dropped her mirror over to the side and bowed before a baffled Inuyasha.

"Why?" was the only thing Inuyasha could say as he felt he wanted to hear the reason for Kanna's betrayal to the one who created and gave her life.

"For some time now Naraku has become paranoid as all he sees is enemies around him no matter if they are loyal to him or not...including me. He is not thinking like his usual self and the tactics he uses for hurting others has become disturbing. All the while his behavior has also become erratic as he talks like there is someone in the room, but there is not. In fact when I come into the room he is in he talks like he is in a conversation with someone, but he and I are the only ones in the room. He is no longer stable and is a threat to everyone around him...including me," said Kanna in a sad voice as she raised her head from seeing the ground, but didn't look at Inuyasha for she felt she was unworthy to look at him knowing what she had done to him in the past made her feel...tainted for the lack of a better word.

"So you come to me in hopes I will protect you from him. Right?" said Inuyasha as he slowly lowers his guard, but keeps his senses heightened for any possible threats that may appear.

"Yes that is correct Lord Inuyasha. I know I am not worthy of your mercy as well as what I helped Naraku do to you and your friends, but...if...you...you give me the...the chance for me to prove myself...then I will forever...forever be your loyal servant," said Kanna who felt tears running down her face as she for the first time showing emotions in front of anyone.

Inuyasha was completely blown away by Kanna's show of emotions since he had never known for the mirror hold incarnation of Naraku to ever show emotions. 'This is very serious if she is showing emotion,' thought Inuyasha who was so stunned that he didn't realize that Rin had left his side and walked up to Kanna until the two girls were several feet away.

"Please don't cry," said Rin while Inuyasha quickly went by her side as Kanna finally looked at Rin and then to Inuyasha.

"Will...will you...protect me?" said Kanna as she shivered slightly as she saw Tetsuigia was dangerously close to her body.

"Before I agree to protect you I have a simple question for you that you must look me in the eyes when you answer. You must speak the truth even if the answer may determine your own death regardless of what I think of you. If I fight Naraku and I am about to kill him for all the pain he and hurt ha has caused...will you Kanna of the Mirror...stop me?" said Inuyasha as he raised Tetsuigia slightly from the ground ready to swing if he didn't like the answer she gave or if she lied to him.

"I will...not help...Naraku. I am bound to you now...master Inuyasha," said Kanna as she closed her eyes waiting for the attack from Inuyasha with his Tetsuigia as she felt the shadow of his blade over her ready to make that killing strike on her thus ending her life created by a being of pure darkness.

She waited several seconds...then a little over a minute, but still nothing happened as she waited for Inuyasha to strike her down. At first she thought he did kill her giving her a mercy killing and ending her life without her knowing it. She then heard two things that made her open her eyes in shock and surprise. First, was the sound of Tetsuigia being put away by Inuyasha and the second...was his calm yet serious voice. "I believe you Kanna, but still...you must prove yourself to me to earn my trust. As things are now you have...a lot to prove," said Inuyasha picking up Kanna gently till the incarnation was on her little feet.

"I'll prove myself Inuyasha. I swear I will," said Kanna who showed happiness and hope in her doll like eyes as she smiled a smile that even Inuyasha thought Kanna could never possess.

'Hey my half-demon self I take it your taking her with us now?' thought the ancient 1200 year old Inuyasha spirit inside the real Inuyasha's head.

'Yeah, but I'm not going to tell them anything just yet. At least not till the absorbing of your spirit is complete in that cave you mentioned,' thought Inuyasha who had mentally winced from the pain the arrows had been causing him since he never could remove them.

"Master Inuyasha do you want me to remove those arrows for you?" said Kanna as she saw that he still had them sticking out of his chest and knew that they were hurting him.

"No Kanna, but thank you for asking and just call me Inuyasha. Titles make me feel older then I should be. Maybe later when we reach our destination you can help, but till then both of you have to be on your best behavior," said Inuyasha as he picked the two girls up onto his shoulder so they could get their faster.

"Where is our destination Inuyasha?" said Rin with curiosity with Kanna being equally curious about where they were headed.

"It is a secret and a surprise all rolled into one Rin. When we get their I will explain everything when the time is right. Till then...just relax," said Inuyasha who felt his body starting to give out again.

'Oh boy Inuyasha you got problems,' thought the ancient Inuyasha as he looked and felt Inuyasha's strength starting to fade.

'What do you mean you stupid spirit?' thought Inuyasha as he physically started to sweat rather noticeable to Rin and Kanna.

'Those stupid arrows have been sending pulse of energy directly into your body and are messing you up inside. If you don't get them out soon you will die!' thought the voice of Inuyasha.

'Great...just what I need...another freaking obstacle...before we get to this...damn cave of yours,' thought Inuyasha who found his movement to be rather sluggish.

'Don't worry getting the arrows out will be easy it's the trials that are in the cave that are hard...and lethal,' thought the ancient 1200 year old Inuyasha spirit of the past to his half-demon reincarnation as the said half-demon started to slightly stumble before a surprised Rin and Kanna were forced to jump off Inuyasha's shoulders as the half-demon fell twisting in midair before hitting the ground unconscious on his back.

"We have to do something," said Rin as she looked at Inuyasha with concern all over her face.

"We must remove the arrows and to do so we must work together," said Kanna as she put down her mirror to get to work.

"Let's do it!" said Rin fill with determination in her heart to save Inuyasha.

(A/N: Vote and Review. No changes in the votes so far. Next chapter: Right of Passage: Blood Ritual. Are you scared? You should be. WHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously keep reading)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Rights of Passage: Blood Rituals

Kanna and Rin were very worried when they saw the three arrows lodged in Inuyasha's chest that made up his unconscious form. "I can't pull on the arrows because of what I am Rin. You will have to try to pull the arrows out while I take care of blood loss from his wounds afterwards," said Kanna as she knew that Rin would agree in order to help Inuyasha.

"Okay, but you better help Rin pull by grabbing onto me so we can get them out sooner," said Rin as she took hold of all three arrows at once causing blood to already to leave his body as Kanna put her arms around Rin's waist to get ready to pull with her.

"Ready! On the count of 3! 1...2...3!" said Kanna as she and Rin pulled hard to remove the arrows from Inuyasha's body.

The arrows however, would not go so easily has Kanna and Rin had hoped they would as it almost seemed the tips of the arrows had bonded with Inuyasha's flesh. Still they knew that had to continue to persevere to save Inuyasha in his unconscious state as they pulled with all the strength their little bodies could muster. They were now on their third attempt and by this time Inuyasha had come out of his unconsciousness just as some of his flesh was starting to tear. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Inuyasha as he screamed in pain from what the two girls were doing causing both Kanna and Rin to let go in surprise.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Were so sorry Kanna and Rin thought if we could remove the three arrows then everything would be all right," said Rin who then ran to Inuyasha's side with Kanna soon following.

"Please forgive us master," said Kanna as she bowed her head in shame and Rin seeing this did the same as to not stir any possible wrath from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave of a growl in his throat as it was the only thing he could do with the pain he was feeling from this. However, he knew that he could not hold it against Rin as well as Kanna as they were doing this to help him with his pain. "I want both of you listen to me very carefully. Rin! Kanna! There is nothing to forgive...as you have done nothing wrong as you were doing what you felt what was needed to be done to help me. For that I thank you both. Now why don't you both help me get these damn arrows out so we can get to our destination?" said Inuyasha smiling kissing both girls on the forehead as if they were his children.

"Yes Inuyasha," said both girls at the same time as all three of them got ready to pull the arrows out of his chest.

Ready? 1...2...3! PULL NOW!" said Inuyasha as covered Rin's hands to help her with his own strength while Kanna once more had wrapped her arms around Rin's waist and had started to pull like before.

Inuyasha held back his screams of pain as they would do nothing more then scare the two girls that were helping him now. He could feel the muscles and skin tissue in him tearing around the arrows and blood was flowing out of the wound. He ignored the pain and he ignored the betrayal of the one who did this to him as he had a pretty good idea who and it wasn't Kikyo. Rather it was her reincarnation who had ironically followed in Kikyo's footsteps in trying to kill him only this time Kagome was intent on killing him painfully and not having him being dead in an endless sleep that had been quiet and peaceful. How could she? I was nice to her. I cared for her. Hell at one point I loved her! Now I have nothing, but hatred in my heart for her. Damn that girl! She will pay for this!' thought Inuyasha as his anger rose to the service making the pain he was receiving all the more painful, yet bearable at the same time.

It was finally after one long pull from Rin and Kana as well as a push from Inuyasha all three arrows left Inuyasha's body causing a dam of blood to leave the half-demon body. When Rin saw the arrows she threw them away and had to shield her eyes from the blood that flowed like a river from Inuyasha's body. Kanna approached Inuyasha's chest and put her hands on it and focused her powers on the wound creating a healing like light around it. Naraku had created her for more then being just a spy, shield, and above all else a servant when she was once loyal to the monster. 'I have to focus on the wound,' thought Kanna as she felt the wound clot and stopped being a river of blood.

After Naraku had got injured severely after the first two times by both Inuyasha and that reincarnation of Kikyo named Kagome, Naraku had created Kanna. She was given the power to heal wounds no matter how deadly they may look incase Naraku found himself in the same situation as a third time. Now she would use this very same power that the monster that was Naraku had given her and use it on her former master's enemy that was now her master. When she was done she stepped back to let Inuyasha stand on his own two feet and he did moments after she backed away with a shocked expression on his face as did Rin. "Incredible. Yay for Kanna for healing Inuyasha!" said Rin as she now jumped up and down cheering for Kanna as Inuyasha just stared at the slightly fidgeting girl who had healed his wounds.

"Thank you Kanna. As of right now you have my respect and trust, which is not easily won," said Inuyasha leaning down and kissing her hair covered forehead again making the said girl fidget even more.

"You...are...welcome...Inuyasha," said Kanna who was more then happy that her new master was pleased with her, but she was so new to these feeling of happiness that she didn't know how to express them and that had frightened her as part of her still expected Inuyasha to slay her then and their.

"You are nervous Kanna. (Kanna gasps) I can see, hear, and even smell it. I know you are new to feeling emotions as you have always tuned them out. That and you still think that I would possibly strike you down regardless for what you have done for me. Do not be afraid of these emotions Kanna as they are apart of you and always have been. As for me killing you...I would never do that to someone who has helped me in my time of need. You have nothing to fear from my sweet Kanna," said Inuyasha as Rin came up to them and nodded to Rin to confirm what Inuyasha had just said.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go to the secret place you were talking about," said Rin as she grabbed both Inuyasha and Rin's hand and ran in the direction they were heading getting the two people she was dragging to get their feet going barely giving Kanna time to get her mirror.

"All right Rin slow down. (Rin stops) Now that I'm not crippled anymore I can get us all there faster with you both on my shoulder," said Inuyasha as he quickly picked them both up and ran as fast as he could with both girls clinging to his neck to stay on his shoulders though Rin gave out a 'WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' as he jumped high into the trees before dropping back down.

That made Inuyasha smile despite his right dog ear going numb from her loud squeal of excitement as they headed towards the cave. 'Almost their,' thought Inuyasha as he went even faster burning grass as he ran.

(Meanwhile)

"Did you guys hear something?" said Shippo as his ear perked up at the sound of what sounded like a girl squealing.

"Don't know and don't care," said Kagome as she walked lazily in front of the little fox demon almost stepping on his paw.

Just then a small tornado of a gust came and low and behold Kagome now squealed in excitement as Koga appeared with a smile on his face. "Hey Kagome how's my mate doing?" said Koga who was met by a strong hug from Kagome.

"Oh Koga I missed you," said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around his neck planting kisses on his cheek.

"Where's that mutt Inuyasha?" said Koga finally after receiving his affection from the girl he had marked as his.

"Oh some demon tried to kill him near a waterfall and he got separated from us with a girl named Rin that normally follows Sesshomorru around," said Kagome explaining everything, but kept the part of her trying to kill Inuyasha out.

"Oh well if that's the case I'll stay with you guys to help find the mutt and at the same protect my mate from any harm should this Kane guy come back," said Koga boastfully filling his ego and pride to the point of swelling.

'I hope Kane does come and kills Koga,' thought Shippo, Sango, Kikyo, and Kilala who were ready to beat the holy hell out of the wolf demon.

(Moments Later-Back with Inuyasha)

In front of them stood a cave that echoed fear and possibly death to all those who would dare to enter it. "Is this it? What's in their Lord Inuyasha?" said Rin who felt cold all of a sudden and now shivered from the mere look of the cave.

"Yes Rin this is the destination. In this cave both of you will find sanctuary here to rest and for you to gather your strength. Meanwhile I have some business to attend to in the lower area of the cave that requires my undivided attention," said Inuyasha his voice went slightly more serious then he would have liked it to be, but it got the point across.

"What business master Inuyasha?" said Kanna who couldn't help, but let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Personal business Kanna that only I must see to alone. Personal business that will cause me great physical, mental, and spiritual pain. Should both of you hear any screams come from where I am I want you to ignore them for they are apart of what I must do. Do you both understand?" said Inuyasha who became even more serious as he looked at them with a serious face to match his voice.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha," said Rin and Kanna at the same time bowing slightly knowing it was very important to obey Inuyasha when he was serious.

"Good. Follow me. When this is over I will explain everything," said Inuyasha as he, Rin, and Kanna entered the dark and scary looking as well as feeling cave.

The cave itself was dark, but thanks to Kanna's mirror she was able to generate a light for all of them to see. Though in truth it was mainly for the two girls as Inuyasha could have seen clearly without it the light from Kanna's mirror. They soon entered a large circular room that had four doors counting the one they had just used to enter the room. Inside the room was ancient writing on the wall and different marking that neither Rin, Inuyasha, nor Kanna had ever seen before. 'Step into the center to summon the druids,' thought the ancient Inuyasha in his head to guide his half-demon reincarnation to through the process.

"You two stay here. Don't move," said Inuyasha as he walked to the center of the room and stopped dead center waiting for something to happen.

Something did happen as Inuyasha stood their as the writing and designs along the floor, walls, and ceiling turned red sparking a form of red lightning around him. "Lord Inuyasha what's happening here in the room?" yelled Rin her voice filled with worried though she dared not take a step forward per her protector's orders.

'Everything is fine Rin. Trust me!" said Inuyasha as he closed his eyes and let the energy around the room feeling it circulate around him.

Finally the room stopped sending out red lightning and only the ancient words, designs, and symbols remained red lighting the room. Almost instantly after all the red lightning stopped beings in robes floated towards Inuyasha from the corners of the walls with each bowing before Inuyasha after they all encircled him. "Who are they?" said Rin afraid of the scary things that came out of the corner of the shadowy walls.

"They are druids Rin. They will not harm me or either of you two unless I wish it, which I don't and never will," said Inuyasha in an attempt to soothe the trembling children though Kanna hid her fear well as both girls came to Inuyasha's side.

"So it was written you have returned to us Lord Inuyasha," said one of the druids who had a now approached the half-demon lord.

"Yes. I have returned as per told in the prophecy set forth by my ancestor whose spirit resides in me and being absorbed into me as we speak. I wish you to take me to the lower levels where I must be for some time. During that time of seclusion you are in charge of protecting Rin and Kanna here. While I go through the blood ritual to truly show I have become my ancestor's descendant I need all of you to try and gather all those loyal to my ancestor who are still alive to this cave to protect it. I want this place protected as it was when my demon ancestor had been around. Is that clear?" said Inuyasha who had an air of command and obedience around him that did not go unnoticed by Rin, Kanna, and of course the druids most of all.

"Yes my Lord. Please follow me we have much to discuss during your trip to the lower levels. I am the head druid known as Voodoo and I am pleased to see that your body is indeed a healthy one Lord Inuyasha," said Voodoo as he floated down the cave like path leading Inuyasha to the lower levels leaving Rin and Kanna with the other druids.

"Make sure that Kanna and Rin have their own rooms. I want them to be treated as if they were my own children and anything less will mean I will have your heads," said Inuyasha before he faded out of Rin and Kanna's sight who were relieved that Inuyasha did not forget about them.

"Yes sir. Come along you two we must make sure you are well taken care of as to not provoke Lord Inuyasha," said one druid who guided them to another path area to the right of where Inuyasha went.

(With Inuyasha)

"Tell me Lord Inuyasha. What exactly have you been doing all this time if I may be so bold to ask?" said Voodoo as he and Inuyasha took a right turn down the corridor that was now wood instead of dirt.

"Oh the usual Voodoo. Fighting demons and enemies, killing demons and enemies, and of course being betrayed by someone you once loved," said Inuyasha as the last one hit home in his heart.

"I see. Well you do not have to worry about this place my Lord. This cave is actually a very large complex that is a natural and well hidden fortress with many air tunnel pipes you ancestor invented to allow air to flow through here. When you stepped into the center of the circle back their you sent off a single to everyone of your ancestor's loyal friends who are still alive. There families are on their way here to protect it as well with once seemingly wild dogs that roamed the landscape now serving you my Lord. This place has had many maids, servants, soldiers living within it during your ancestors rein here and we have no doubt it will be like that with you," said Voodoo as his red eyes that were the only thing that could be seen though the druids hood looked at Inuyasha before stopping at the room Inuyasha was looking for.

"Will you wait outside?" said Inuyasha knowing that he would feel better if someone was waiting for him outside.

"Of course my Lord. However, during the ritual I cannot nor anyone else interfere with this right of passage. The only advice I can give you is to brace yourself for the pain that is to come," said Voodoo who opened the door and bowed to Inuyasha as the half-demon entered, but not before returning the bow with a nod to the head druid that was Voodoo.

"I will keep that in mind," said Inuyasha as he had now entered the room and Voodoo closed the door behind his Lord.

Inuyasha walked into the darkened room that almost instantly became lit as the torches around the walls came alive with a red fire he had never seen before. "As you can see I had an infatuation with red just as you do," said a voice of a form that Inuyasha instantly recognized as the ancient Inuyasha of the past.

"Clearly. Wait! How you not in my head anymore?" said Inuyasha as it took him a brief moment to realize what had happened.

"Oh this room lets me create a temporary form allowing me to help you perform the ritual needed to become me...or in truth the real you," said the ancient Inuyasha.

"What exactly does this ritual involve exactly besides the usual pain and suffering?" said Inuyasha as he now was in the center of the room with his ancestor's temporary body.

"Besides the additional screams of agony? Blood," said the ancient Inuyasha as he patted the half-demon form on the shoulder.

What do I have to do?" said Inuyasha knowing this was going to really hurt.

Remove your upper fire rat clothing and stand right their. I do everything else," said the spirit seeing Inuyasha's shocked reaction.

"That's it?" said Inuyasha who thought there was more to it then standing in the center of the room bare-chested.

"It's not that simple Inuyasha. You see the dark red tattoos on my face and right upper body? (Inuyasha gives a quick nod) They are what are known as blood tattoos that prove you are from a certain clan of dog demons. Think of it like Sesshomorru's crescent moon birthmark on his forehead that he got from his mother's side of the family. However, do to your half-demon status I have to do the deed of creating the blood tattoos myself with my temporary body and in doing so will cause you great pain," said the spirit in a serious voice.

"What happens after that?" said Inuyasha nervously.

"Well if you don't die from constant pain...then your body will mold itself and transform completely into what my body was like 1200 years ago. Then when this is complete my 1200 year old spirit can completely merge with yours. Still want to try?" said the spirit with curiosity.

"Hell yeah," said Inuyasha as he quickly removed the upper part of the fire rat clothing and threw it aside.

"Here we go," said the ancient Inuyasha as his claws on his first two fingers on his right hand extended slightly and glowed red as he placed them less then an inch from the half-demon's head and a little over an inch above Inuyasha's right eye...before tips of glowing red finger into the flesh.

For over six hours screams were heard echoing from the room to other areas of the cave as the 1200 year old spirit performed the blood ritual. He had slowly started marked the half-demon that was his reincarnations face with delicate grace that one could only find in an artist. As he was giving the right side of the half-demon's face and upper body with the marking of his clan he couldn't help, but feel guilty about the pain that Inuyasha was going through. In fact the ritual process was so painful that red like energy ropes were summoned by the spirit and tied around Inuyasha's wrist and ankles to hold the half-demon in place in order to stop Inuyasha from moving his body during the ritual. After all he only had one shot to get this right since these marking could not be removed once made so they had to be perfect down to the last piece of tattooed skin. 'Don't die on me,' thought the ancient Inuyasha as his reincarnation tried fight from screaming out in pain multiple times however, Inuyasha only succeeded in half of those attempts.

Kanna and Rin could hear his screams and were frightened for his safety as they were taken to a room where they were given a meal. "Rin is worried," said Rin as she ate her meal only to look up after hearing another more powerful scream come from Inuyasha.

Kanna had looked to, but was slowly getting use to it so she didn't look as long as Rin did to where the source of the echoing scream came. "Inuyasha is strong. I know he can and will endure this," said Kanna as she continued to eat her food that the druids brought over for her and Rin.

"Do not worry little ones. Soon Inuyasha will be more powerful then either of you could possibly imagine. He has the spirit of his 1200 year old ancestor performing and helping him with this ritual," said the druid as he floated in front of the two looking down at them with its blood red eyes that had no pupils.

It was then that they all noticed something druids included as they listened and heard only silence. They all knew what it meant. The ritual was over. Their Lord and Master Inuyasha whose spirit had entered it half-demon reincarnation had completed the ritual and had returned to them in the merger. "The prophecy is half way complete," said one of the other druids.

(A/N: Hey guys I just thought I'd leave another Authors Note and I know you guys are sick of them so I'll be brief. I've noticed I'm not getting anymore reviews except for an elite few. Why? Do you not like the story anymore? If so then say it in a review. Write me something. ANYTHING! I need reviews and votes. After this chapter I will tally up the votes (not that there were many) and turn this into an Inuyashax? fic depending on the winner. So far Sango is winning with 3 votes, Kilala has 1, and Kikyo has 1. I know there are Kikyo and Kilala lovers out their. I know you don't think it's possible for them to be with Inuyasha, but I assure they can and could if you VOTE! Please vote or review or both just respond. I need your votes they are the stories life force. You're starving my story! HELP ME!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Setting into Motion

(A/N: WE HAVE A WINNER! The votes are in and are all counted. Here are the scores for the one who gets to fall in love with Inuyasha. As stands Kilala received 2 votes, while Kikyo has also received 2 votes, and the winner (Insert Drum Roll) with an astounding 4 votes the winner is (though its not you didn't know)...SANGO! That is right ladies and gentlemen Sango is the winner! And now...on with the show...while I take a nap. Oh FYI I almost got writer's block on this one because of the reviewer name Defying Reality. YOU NEARLY THREW OFF MY WRITING MOJO! However, I cannot blame you as technically you were reviewing my story...you bastard. Fortunately, after listening to Godsmack's _Serenity_ and _Voodoo I_ got it back for this chapter. If you don't know those songs you should listen to them. As a result of this Authors Note the chapter will be longer then usual to make up for this. Enjoy!)

Hours had passed in the silence of the cave after the ritual was done and after Voodoo had explained to everyone that he had placed Inuyasha in his private room. Naturally Rin and Kanna wanted to be by his side when he awoke, but Voodoo had forbidden such a thing. He stated that even though it would be a great deal of moral support his blood tattoos that he had were still quite fresh and the slightest disruption could cause them to reopen and he could possibly bleed to death. That made Rin and Kanna pale to the horror of such news happening to Inuyasha especially after all he had done for them. Of course it didn't take long for them to wait as they were till he recovered from the ordeal. "Do not worry you two I know for a fact that Inuyasha will be up and around in no time," said Voodoo who would have smiled to them had even had a face behind his druid hood that they could see.

The two girls could only nod and the next best thing for them in seeing Inuyasha was Kanna's mirror, but even then it wasn't enough as they felt distant in one of the other rooms that was away from Inuyasha's. "What do Kanna and Rin do now?" said Rin as she didn't want to feel useless with Inuyasha temporarily out of commission.

"Fortunately, Inuyasha left some instructions to me on what he wants you each to do and he wants you Rin to be taught in the library. He wants you to study and have that head of yours filled with knowledge. So the Head Maid named Serenity will be your teacher on many subjects," said Voodoo and no long after she said that a maid wearing the Head of Maid's uniform that was a sparkly silver with red lines on the sides of her kimono as she came up to Rin and bowed her head, which Rin returned.

"Hello Rin my name is Serenity and like Voodoo who is Head of the Druids I am Head of the Maids here. I will be instructing you on speaking properly, etiquette, proper manners, and various other types of things that relate to demon cultures," said Serenity in a sweet voice as she looked at Rin with dark blue eyes.

"Thank you Mistress Serenity Rin will be on Rin's best behavior," said Rin bowing her head before letting Serenity take her hand to follow her to the Library.

"Now now Rin you don't say your name if your speaking about yourself. You use words other then your name that tell people you are talking to you and not another person. Like 'I' and 'me' that tell people you are talking about yourself," said Serenity as their talking was echoing through the cave before it was gone.

"What about me?" said Kanna who felt left out as she was not human nor had the highly optimistic personality of Rin thus making her feel left out.

"When Inuyasha is awakened you are to be by his side as he will have important tasks for you to help him with," said Voodoo seeing Kanna's sulky depressed look become turn into a shocked and happy one.

"I look forward to serving Master Inuyasha," said Kanna as she left the room with a smile on her face knowing she would be by her master's side soon.

(Meanwhile...)

"Shippo! Kilala! Are you sure his trails leads this way?" said Sango as she walked along with Kilala who like Shippo was sniffing the trail in front of them to find Inuyasha and Rin.

"Trust me Sango when you have a fox and fire cat demon on the hunting trail there is no way we could lose Inuyasha's scent," said Shippo with Kilala growling in agreement as they continued following Inuyasha's scent along the trail.

"Yeah I mean considering that mutt stinks of dog crap he shouldn't be THAT hard to find him despite the bath he took in the water," said Koga who saw Kagome try to not laugh at Inuyasha's expense while Sango glared horribly at Koga wishing she could slay him for his insolence.

Of course she would have to get in line as Kikyo, Sesshomorru, Kilala, and Shippo all wanted to make the wolf demon suffer. "Why are you even here Koga? If it's to bad mouth Inuyasha you are clearly in the minority of this little group so keep your opinions to yourself," said Sango as she adjusted her giant demon slaying boomerang as a silent warning that the wolf demon was asking for it.

"Hey don't you bad mouth Koga. He can say anything he wants to," said Kagome who felt she had to stick up for Koga as no one else would.

"Just like you would let Inuyasha say anything he wants too? Oh wait! You DIDN'T! In fact you never did so shut up," said Sango even more madder as she gave Kagome an even meaner glare then she did at Koga.

"Inuyasha is different. He is a lousy half-demon dog that deserves to be put down," said Kagome though that happened to be the worst thing she could ever say to people close to Inuyasha.

The demons of the group that were Sesshomorru, Kilala, and Shippo let out a growl of anger as they had all the deepest respect for Inuyasha as he was far from lousy. Kikyo had raised a bow with an arrow in it and pointed it at Kagome while Sango readied her demon slaying weapon as all of them had angry looks on their faces. Only Miroku didn't say anything as he felt he was torn between loyalties of Kagome and Koga, and the others who he greatly respected, but could not side with. "That is not exactly something you say around us Kagome. Especially when that person that you speak ill of has saved your life more times then I wish he did as friends that are all around you," said Kikyo so wanted to hit her target has Koga not blocked her view of the target.

The moment Koga heard the growl from his demon companions and the pull of the strong from Kikyo's bow he immediately stepped in to defend his mate the best he could. "Hey guys easy now. What would Inuyasha say if he saw you like this?" said Koga who was rather uneasy as he was outnumbered, outclassed, and out maneuvered 100:1.

By fate or luck Sesshomorru took his attention of the two fools and saw a twinkle of something on the grass slightly up ahead of them in a small open part of the field. "What is that?" said Sesshomorru as he pointed to the shining thing hat was bowing light from the sun at them.

"Let's check it out," said Shippo, but he had lost none of his anger towards Kagome.

(Back at the Cave)

After four hours of constant sleep and seeing all of the endless dreams of is ancestor's memories had awoken him from his slumber. He slowly rose and saw a full size mirror in his room that he looked into as he stopped right in front of it. His eyes were still amber, but they had a thick line of red around each of them and the center within the amber eyes had greenish color in them where the pupil was. His face had lost what little baby fat was on his face giving him a more matured chiseled look while his blood tattoos made the whole looking mature thing complete.

He looked at his upper body and realized it had a lot more muscle on it then he thought it originally did. His arms had a significant amount more muscle then when he came into the cave. Finally the last two things he noticed was he had gotten taller and the silver hair on his head was longer and slightly whiter then before giving it a sense of purity when he looked at it. "Well...I can't say it's not an improvement because if I did it would be a lie," said Inuyasha out loud and after he said that a maid came in bowing her head respectfully without crumpling the clothing she was caring.

"Forgive me for the intrusion Lord Inuyasha, but I thought you would be up by now as per Voodoo's assessment of your condition. He wanted me to inform you that he would like for you to sit on your throne after you have changed...clothes," said the maid who took one look at Inuyasha and blushed after seeing the sheer physic of a god in front of her.

"I take it you approve of my new look? (the maid nods) Well thank you for informing me of this information. Please leave the clothing near my bed as I shall change shortly and tell Voodoo to bring Rin and Kanna to my throne room. I want them to see the new me," said Inuyasha smiling giving the maid a wink making her blush and think several impure thoughts about her master as she placed the clothing down and proceeded to leave.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha I will," said the maid as she shut the sliding door shut and walked in a slight daze as a winking Inuyasha replayed over in her mind.

"I still got the magic touch," said Inuyasha smiling into the mirror before he walked over to this new clothing, which consisted of the colors silver, red (obviously), and bronze all around in a nice design that only a prestige's Lord could wear.

Within moments he was dressed in the clothing of his ancestor and for a brief moment he felt complete as if he were born for this role as a mighty Demon Lord. Inuyasha felt much like his old man of a father and all those before him who had taken this particular role. At that moment he knew that he felt like he knew he found his place on the world and was complete. And yet...he was missing something. No! Not something someone. A person. A friend. A lover. A mate. But who? He had an idea, but would she love him in return as he wanted to love her? He would have to find out and knew how to do it. 'Time to set my plans into motion,' thought Inuyasha as he then left the room and proceeded to walk to the throne room as he knew where it was by memory courtesy of a certain 1200 year old demon spirit that was now merged with him.

(Meanwhile...)

"This is what was twinkling in the sun light," said Shippo holding 3 blood tip covered arrows from the grass as it had been slightly hidden from view.

"3 arrows," said Sango while Kilala, Kikyo, and Sesshomorru thought along those lines knowing who fired them.

"Yeah! From the way they were found it looked like they had been removed all at once and with someone who had had help," said Shippo as he sniffed the arrows as did Kilala to determine the scent on the arrows.

"So what do you smell on the arrows besides the one who shot them," said Kikyo who sent a very hostile glare at Kagome that the said girl returned only to find Sango and the others were giving her as well before Shippo spoke.

"Yeah. It has Inuyasha's blood all over it with Rin's scent on it as well. But their...?" said Shippo who like Kilala was slightly confused as they realized that there was a third scent on the arrows, but was faint as if it had been near the arrows, but had not touched them.

"But what?" said Sango who like the others were interested at the two demons confused looks as they sniffed the arrows more trying to identify the third scent.

"There is a third scent around the arrow, but it's so faint we can't determine who or what was near them," said Shippo and Kilala nodded agreeing with Shippo's assessment.

"If that's the case then they could have been ambushed by one of Naraku's incarnation like Kagura, Kanna, or even that demon mercenary known as Kane," said Sesshomorru who hoped nothing bad had happened to Rin.

(Back at the Cave-Throne room)

Inuyasha sat down slowly on his throne as he wanted to savior this moment knowing he may not get another chance to sit down and relax in it. 'It's good to be me. At least now it is,' thought Inuyasha as he let out a relaxing sigh before letting a small chuckle escape his throat.

It was then that the door to the throne room opened up as Rin and Kanna came running down the long room towards Inuyasha smiling and laughing. "Lord Inuyasha!" they said as they saw him rising up from his throne with a smile on his face as he then hugged both of them.

"Hey you two how are my lovely daughters today?" said Inuyasha getting who smiled at seeing the slightly startled reaction from the two girls.

"Daughters?" said both Rin and Kanna who didn't know why Inuyasha said that to them.

"Why of course! As of this moment I declare you both my daughters and anyone who says differently will have to answer to me," said Inuyasha briefly kissing both girls on the forehead as only a father could.

It was then that Voodoo suddenly appeared before Inuyasha bowing his head respectfully to his Lord and Master. "Pardon me Lord Inuyasha, but we have small situation that only Kanna's mirror can show," said Voodoo in whisper gesturing slightly to Kanna and by the tone of his voice Inuyasha nodded knowing it was important.

"Rin I need to take care of some business so for the mean time I need you to go to the hot springs here to bath. Then afterwards with new clean clothes I need you to return to your studies with Serenity in the library," said Inuyasha as he remembered Voodoo reminding him of Rin being taught many things by Serenity.

"Okay! What about Kanna?" said Rin happily yet curiously as she felt she was being left out of something that was important.

"Kanna has to help me with a problem that both she and I are both experienced with so I need her help with it. I assure you Rin if this matter did concern you I would have let you stay with me to help. For now the best way you can help me is returning to your studies, said Inuyasha giving Rin another hug while Rin returned it smiling as she knew that her surrogate father that was Inuyasha would not lie to her about this.

When a happy Rin left with an also smiling Serenity who was waiting at the door that she shut Inuyasha turned to Kanna who held her mirror proudly in front of Inuyasha. He then watched as she showed him what the Head of the Druids that was Voodoo told him was the problem. In Kanna's mirror he saw Sango, Kikyo, Kilala, Shippo, Miroku, a slightly and surprisingly concerned Sesshomorru ('possibly over Rin'), Koga (growls), and of course Kagome (more growling) were in the area where Inuyasha had pried the arrows out with the help of Rin and Kanna. "What do we do about them Inuyasha?" said Kanna who really didn't want to meet them and Inuyasha could see it in her eyes.

"I know of your concern Kanna however, I think they should be brought here to meet me and to understand what has happened since my absence," said Inuyasha much to the very surprised look on Kanna's face.

"But what if...?" said Kanna who if worry were tears would have created a river with hers as she looked down at the mirror.

"They try to attack you? (Kanna nods) Well if they do! Know this my daughter...that any attack they try to deliver to you will have to go through me. And I promise you...should they try they will have seen their last day or night alive here," said Inuyasha as he cupped Kanna's chin and looked into her doll like eyes with his green pupil filled amber encased in red eyes.

"Thank you...father," said Kanna as she hugged Inuyasha and cried though it wasn't tears of sadness of no these tears were tears of happiness.

"You're welcome Kanna. Now let us set the plan into motion shall we? (Kanna nods happily) Good. Voodoo! (Voodoo appears) Send out one of the dog packs...preferably Fang's pack as they are the best to handle this type of situation. However, I want Fang's pack of to escort them the long way around so they get here at most...2-3 days," said a slightly smiling Inuyasha.

"What will you do in that time my Lord?" said Voodoo curiously as he headed to leave the throne room to the rooms within the caves that held the once wild dog packs in the area.

"My body is rusty Voodoo and I'm heading to train in...'THAT' room," said Inuyasha as he now rose from his chair.

"THAT room! Lord Inuyasha is that wise?" said Voodoo who had checked to make sure that 'THAT' particular room was still sealed.

"Yes Voodoo 'THAT' room that you fear oh so much. If it makes you feel better I will let several druids be placed outside the door as to ensure nothing escapes," said Inuyasha who gracefully took his Tetsuigia from a nearby druid who was holding it for him.

"It has been a little over 1200 years since your ancestor went down there to train in that room Lord Inuyasha. The number of mindless demons that have infested it have been in their have multiplied many times over," said Voodoo still worried for Inuyasha's life.

"The more the merrier Voodoo you know that. We all know what they say my friend about facing such odds...the bigger, the badder...the better," said Inuyasha as he set out for 'THAT' room.

'I hope so,' thought Voodoo as he made his way to the room where the dog packs were lying in wait for an assignment.

When the door opened the dog packs rose on their four legs at attention knowing this could be it and they were right when they saw Voodoo looking at them with is red eyes. **"Voodoo! We have an assignment?"** said one big dog in a dark voice with grey whitish hair and dark eyes that showed anxiousness in them.

"Yes Fang. Inuyasha sent me here personally to give you and your pack an assignment. You are to find, escort, and deliver a group of people here. They are Inuyasha's old and dear friends however; we don't want them to know who it is they are going to meet. You must be discreet on this as he wants to see their surprised faces. Make sure you have them follow you along the LONG way with the path that leads here and tell them it's the long, but safe route to meet the master. He wants you to get them here in 2-3 days no more 3 and no less 2," said Voodoo as he saw Fang's pack step forward to take the assignment.

"**How will we bait them to follow us?**" said Fang curiously at Voodoo as if there was more to say from the Head of Druids.

"Use this and be careful Fang for they are quite skilled and very powerful," said Voodoo handing Fang a folded slightly dirty, covered in blood, and slightly torn kimono that was normally worn by a child.

It was Rin's kimono. **"What happens should we engage them out of self defense?" **said Fang who didn't want his pack slaughtered by any surprises.

"Retreat and head back here, but let them follow you along the long way. Should you be backed into a corner you are authorized to fight to the death. Now go!" said Voodoo pointing to the area leading to the exit.

Fang merely howled as did his pack as they ran through and to the cave entrance/exit rumbling like a stampede towards their objective. **'All right an assignment from the big guy himself. If we get payment I hope it's in the form of fresh meat on bone'** thought Fang as the thought of payment drove him and his pack of eight very impressive large looking nearly white dogs to their destination.

(Moment later back with the others...)

"Where could they have gone?" said Sango as she felt more worried now then ever as she was sitting down with her back to a tree with Kilala in her little form resting on her lap as they were tired from their walking and decided it was necessary to rest.

"You certainly are concerned for Inuyasha Sango," said Miroku as he sat down next to her, but kept his normal lecherous part at bay knowing that Kilala would probably bite him for anything he might try to do.

Sango was taken back by this lightly, but when she thought about it Miroku did have a point as she was slowly being absorbed into her thoughts involving Inuyasha. It was then that Sango couldn't really explain it even to herself as she felt these feelings for Inuyasha were strange yet familiar, but at the same time different. "He's my friend Miroku like he with you and the other...except Kagome and Koga," said Sango as she said those two names with disgust as if they were poison being spit out.

"I'm not so sure Kagome is at fault here Sango," said Miroku as he became serious and he his eyebrows creased down in a frown.

"What do you mean?" said Sango not believing he just heard Miroku right as his words got the attention of Kilala now who wanted to hear this conversation now that it involved Inuyasha.

"Well...in my opinion in regards to Inuyasha is a half-demon dog created by a human and full blood dog demon. Sango it is my belief that half-demons don't really have a place in this world and the only logical thing that Kagome can do to give Inuyasha a purpose is to treat him like she does," said Miroku earning a shock then glare from both her and Kilala who hissed at Miroku shortly after glaring.

"Are you saying that Inuyasha deserves to be and should be treated like this? I just can't believe you Miroku! After all Inuyasha has done for me, Kilala, Shippo, and let us not forget YOU the lecherous monk you want to see him forever bound to that girl like he was her pet?" said Sango who was angry going on furious now.

"At least he has a purpose Sango. Besides Sango, Inuyasha in my type of profession is considered an unholy creature in terms of a species like half-demons. They are against all things good and are abominations throughout the land," said Miroku calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

At this point Miroku should have known to keep his mouth shut as he received several solid punches and kicks to the face and body. It was then followed up by scratching and clawing from the little form of Kilala who hated the way Miroku spoke about Inuyasha. "So you think Inuyasha is evil huh? Well then if he's evil then I don't want to be good," said Sango as she smashed her weapon against the back of his skull.

She would have probably done worse had not for divine intervention or perhaps in this case ironically (depending on your point of view) a demonic intervention. A very loud rumbling could be heard coming closer and everyone went on full alert at this as it could possibly be a demon sent by Naraku. They were surprised when they saw it was not, but instead a pack of big mean looking dogs that were about the same size as Kilala when she transformed in to her attack form for battle. **"You are the ones we seek,"** said the leader (Fang) of the pack in human tongue surprising everyone as the leader threw something from his mouth in front of them that was fold, but clearly torn and dirty.

"What this?" said Shippo as he picked it up and smelled it.

"**Our master sent us here to retrieve you all. He wishes to meet and speak with you and refusing is out of the question," **said the leader as his dog pack slowly encircled the group around them.

"Th...is...this...," said Shippo as he suddenly dropped it backing away from the clothing as if it were diseased.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango curiously as she unfolded the child size kimono completely only for Sesshomorru to speak where Shippo could not.

"That kimono belonged to Rin," said Sesshomorru seeing small blood stain as the demon lord feared the worst and drew Tokijin from his waist.

"What?" said Sango as she readied herself as did Kilala for a possible attack from this dog pack.

"**As I said before follow us to see him and all will be explained,"** said the leader as he started walking the way he and his pack came.

"Is Inuyasha all right?" said Sango as she knew the others with the exception of Miroku, Koga, and Kagome were wondering that too.

"**Follow us to find out,"** said the leader as he, his pack, and the reluctant group he was escorting followed through the path they were taking not realizing that above them someone on a giant feather was watching them from the air just high enough not to be detected by those who could.

'This should be interesting,' thought Kagura as she smiled as she watched them heading to an unknown destination.

(Next Chapter: Surprises, fights, and love)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Meeting Lord Inuyasha

The now massive group walked for some time till it became dusk and the pack leader who eventually told them that his name was Fang said they could all sleep and rest for the night. Kagome being the naïve and 'kind' girl that she was tried to befriend several of the members in the dog pack only to get very noticeable growls and at least one attempt on her right hand she was going using to pet one of them. After that it was clear that none of the pack wanted anything to do with the girl from the future. They were however, much nicer to Kikyo, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and to a slightly lesser extent Sesshomorru who only got one growl from one of the dogs, but only because Sesshomorru gave a cold stare at them. With Miroku and Koga they were very hostile and the fact that one was a wolf demon and the other was a monk only made it worse. Eventually everyone save a few members of the dog pack and Sango were awake as the demon was in deep thought. Deciding that it would be best to get answers from the leader she gently put down a sleeping Kilala next to Shippo and walked over to the pack leader, who rested by the campfire they had made. **"You wish to ask me something don't you?"** said Fang in low voice as not to awaken the others.

Sango could only nod and sit down next to him staring at the fire as she thought of the questions she wanted to ask Fang. "What do you now of Inuyasha? Did you encounter him? And who is this master you all keep referring to?" said Sango in her own little voice trying to do the same as Fang and not awaken anyone else.

"**My master wishes to remain nameless till you see him. As to why he's doing that way I don't know. I never ask pointless questions when I know I'll get a pointless answer. As for this Inuyasha you speak of it sounds like he is a dog demon, but the way your words speak he must also be part human. Correct?"** said Fang not wanting to give his master away as per orders from Voodoo to him and his pack.

"Yes. Inuyasha is a half-demon, but I don't see him as that like Kagome, Koga, and that stupid lecher Miroku do. I see him as a comrade who knows what it means to feel pain and suffering at the hands of an enemy. Though he is considered a demon and me being a demon slayer feel professionally devoted to my way of life I can't and possibly never will try to slay Inuyasha for what he is," said Sango as she couldn't help, but smile at the mere thought of Inuyasha being kind to her through his own brash, but right and straight to the point kind of way.

"**If I do encounter Inuyasha and he is alive I'll be sure to tell him you said that,"** said Fang as he mentally smirked to himself at Sango's words as she wouldn't realize who she would soon be meeting soon.

"Thank you Fang, but I have one question that is slightly bothering me. How is it that you have Rin's Kimono, but not anything of Inuyasha's?" said Sango who couldn't help, but finding it strange and that something was missing in all this, but she just couldn't figure it out.

"**I didn't find anything of Inuyasha where my master found the clothing when he was walking. When he found Rin's clothing and found several familiar scents that belonged to this group he told us to find and deliver this back to you. This was done as a show of good faith and to gain your trust just enough that you would allow us to take you to him," **said Fang calmly though he was mentally nervous that the ruse would be discovered by the demon slayer.

"I guess that explains something's, but it doesn't explain why you didn't find anything of Inuyasha's or his or Rin's body for that matter," said Sango who felt that Fang was no doubt hiding something from her.

"**I can't help you with that one my dear, but when we get to our location you can ask him yourself. He will tell you what you need to know. I cannot,"** said Fang and with that he went into a light sleep.

By now Sango felt slightly frustrated at this point as she still wanted answers and though she got some she still needed more. 'This master they keep speaking of must know more then he lets his subordinates know,' thought Sango as she went back to her spot to sleep unaware that they were all being watched by a certain Naraku Wind Sorceress who was downwind from the dog pack against a tall tree.

'This could prove MOST interesting. If this being is powerful maybe he can free me from the clutches of Naraku,' thought Kagura as she started to drift into a light sleep so in case she was discovered she would be alert and active to fight.

(Elsewhere)

Kanna and Rin tossed in their beds as they decided they didn't want to be alone and since they were now sisters slept in the same room. The room in itself could quite possibly fit to accommodate over 50 people if need be, but that wasn't the case here as it was now a space for a fraction of that size so they didn't have to worry about space. No. The one thing or rather person they were worried about was their loving father. Inuyasha had been in a specific room during the remainder of the day. Thus leaving Voodoo in charge of the natural fortress that was this castle in the earth while he went someplace that was even able to block Kanna's mirror from seeing in and he had not come out since he entered it. "Kanna! Are you awake?" said Rin though she knew Kanna was she wanted to be sure of the words she spoke to her new sister.

Kanna had stopped struggling with her covers as sat up as did shortly by Rin who saw her sister nod that she was indeed awake. "Yes. I am too worried to sleep," said Kanna as she glanced at the mirror that she once thought had the power to see anything she desired to see only to find that the one person she cared about more then her own life was unable to be seen by it.

"Maybe we can try to sneak into the room Inuyasha is in to see if he is still there or in his room?" said Rin who after a long day with the Head Maid Serenity no longer used spoke her name when referring to herself though she had a lot to learn according to Serenity.

"He's not in his room my mirror can show me that much. Inuyasha must be in that room that made Voodoo nervous," said Kanna seeing as she was now getting interference in her mirror from trying to look into the room Inuyasha went to.

"Then let's see if he's that room. Maybe it's a place to sleep and you can't see because he wants privacy?" said Rin as she had walked over to Kanna in her new clothes that (were all around black, blue, and yellow) one of the maids procured her when she went to bathe in the hot springs earlier.

Kanna wasn't so sure they should as the room had made Voodoo nervous and Voodoo was a powerful druid that much she knew considering he was the Head of Druids. If whatever was in that room frightened him must have been very powerful. However, that meant that what was in there could be a threat to her father and could mean..."We must hurry," said Kanna as she grabbed Rin with her one hand while holding her mirror with the other and left the room to where Inuyasha was seen going into last.

Some quiet shuffling though the maze of pathways mere moments later they had arrived at the room that made Voodoo shake in his own druid robes. "We have to be quiet not to awaken father," said Rin in a whisper as she saw the key to the lock on the door and with a single solid jump she got the keys off the wall they had been dangling on by a nail.

When Rin undid the lock she kept the key in place as not to lose it from its spot should it need to be shut and locked immediately. 'We better not try to awaken what's down their,' thought Kanna who could feel something full of dread down in the steps before that were past the now opened half-way door and squeezed her finger tightly around her mirror as her eyes looked at the growing darkness of the stairs as they sunk deeper as her eyes followed each step.

"Let's go!" said Rin as she gently grabbed Kanna's arm and walked down the steps into the darkness hoping everything would be all right if they saw Inuyasha.

(Elsewhere inside the Castle of the Earth-less then 5 minutes later)

Voodoo was making his nightly patrol with the other druids to make sure no one entered the cave unwelcome since there was no door to the cave entrance. It would be rather bad for everyone including himself as he didn't want an intruder to just walk around messing up the place. At that moment he walked over to where Rin and Kanna were sleeping to ensure they were all right and that his Lord's adoptive children were resting well. As he approached he became unnerved when he saw their room door slightly open by several inches. He hastened his pace and looked inside to find to empty beds making his heart (that is if he actually had one) stop and realized that the two girls might have gone to see Inuyasha as he had not seen him when he went into..."THAT room!" said Voodoo who immediately floated at great speed towards his master's training room knowing what was down there was very dangerous for children even as one as powerful in defense as Kanna.

(In that room-Descending the Steps)

Rin was holding onto Kanna's arm as she found herself frightened by the darkness they were heading towards feeling it getting chillier by the second. Kanna was feeling it too though due to her being technically a demon through the ways of incarnation she felt it on a much more powerful scale. "Kanna maybe we should go back?" said Rin as she stopped and grabbed Kanna's arm gently, but firmly causing Kanna to stop as well.

Kanna nodded though had they paid attention and if they weren't so nervous they would have discovered that they were now one step away from entering the base of the room. "Looks like we have additional company," said an eerie voice from the shadows of the room as it filled with inhuman sounds with drool being the most distinct of them all.

"Run Kanna!" said Rin as she long with Kanna turn and ran only for both of them to trip on the third step up making the sounds even louder as figures behind the sounds came ever so closer.

"Feeding time!" said one of the dark voices as demonic creatures sprang at their helpless prey knowing they couldn't see or defend themselves in their current condition.

"What are they?" said Rin who found this experience more frightening then her death at the hands of Koga's wolves.

"WE ARE THE ONE'S WHO DWELL WITH IN!" said the monstrous demon forms all at once as they were now mere moments from killing the two girls.

(Above at the top of the steps)

Voodoo along with a small handful of druids that went on tonight's patrol with him came to the entrance and found that the Head Druids fears had been realized as the two girls had opened and entered the room that only Lord Inuyasha cold enter much less survive. 'I hope were not too late' thought Voodoo though such hope was shattered when he heard the screams of two girls and the sound of flesh being ripped off.

"Lord Inuyasha daughters!" said one of the druids as he along with the others now feared the worst for their master's adopted children.

"Let's go. We have to see if we can at least save them. I will not have my one of Lord Inuyasha's children killed so soon after his rebirth into this world. Not while I'm Head of the Druids," said Voodoo who summoned all his courage and hurried down to save the children followed by the others while two stayed to watch the door praying they were not too late.

(Back at the bottom)

The sound of pierced flesh echoed in the room as the spraying of blood followed soon after covering all who were left standing that had no been hit. Kanna and Rin had both eyes shut not daring to look at their attackers before they were killed as the spray of blood covered their bodies. Kanna had originally tried to shield both here and Rin from the monsters that dwelled with. Only to find this room not only negated her power to see into the room with her mirror, but also to defend herself and others with her. 'Forgive me Inuyasha...father,' thought Kanna as he had failed her father and master in the short time she had been with him and betrayed his trust while Rin thought along those lines with nearly the exact same words.

A minute or two after the sounds of pierced flesh and spraying of blood passed both Rin and Kanna opened their eyes that became filled with surprise. The found that they were not the one's who had died, but rather the demonic beasts that tried to kill them. The said demonic beasts had been killed by that of a single and very large sword. It had cut down all the monsters right through the middle covering it, them, and the wielder of the sword in multicolored blood as the figure turned to them with a look that said he was far from happy. "Why are you down here?" said the dark voice as he let out a growl that said 'now speak the truth or else'.

"Inuyasha...we...we missed you and..." said Rin trying to make sure Rin wasn't entirely to blame on them being here only to have several presences behind her and Kanna.

"My Lord I came as fast as I could when I discovered they were not in bed and I hurried even more when I heard their screams. Forgive me as I did not check on them sooner," said Voodoo as he bowed his head in shame.

Inuyasha though was in no mood for excuses as he had been filled with rage the moment he saw his two adopted daughters in front of him here. This room was no place for either of them and now they unfortunately learned why...the hard way...through a near death experience. "Take both of them upstairs and get them cleaned up and put them to bed. I want two druids by the doors of their room at ALL times from now on. I will speak them later when I am done here. GO," said Inuyasha who was clearly serious from the way his left hand was balled and his right hand holding Tetsuigia was shaking from squeezing the hilt so hard.

"Yes my Lord," said Voodoo quickly as he scooped up the two girls and hurried off up the steps with the other druids in tow who did not want to incur the wrath of their master as they had caught the seriousness of his voice echo on those step near the base of that room.

(The next morning)

Rin and Kanna awoke from their sleep nervous and scared as they rose from their beds with some wrinkles under their eyes. The reason behind that? Inuyasha had not entered their room last night to speak with them when they thought he would. They waited as long as they could before they couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep. They both knew they had betrayed as well as violated Inuyasha's trust and what made it worse was that Inuyasha had declared them his daughters. The thoughts of the two girls about that were interrupted as the door slid open and Inuyasha entered the room in clean clothes of similar design and color with his sword by his side. He approached them slowly with a stone face mask as they stood fully as he neared them. Inuyasha almost looked like death with the lack of lighting in the room and the way he moved making both Rin and Kanna nervous. "I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am in both of you right now for disobeying me and betraying the trust I had in you two," said Inuyasha in serious yet calm voice that broke the silence that encompassed the room.

"We are really sorry father. We just missed you so much that we got worried when you didn't return from that room," said Rin bowing her head in shame as did Kanna who felt the same way as Rin.

"That room is a room where demons grow and multiply for one such as my self to fight against to sharpen my skills. In fact those demons rivaled the power of the druids and that includes Voodoo, which you saw was quite afraid of that room. I know you care for me, but you need to learn that in some cases I can' be with you for long periods of times even when I want to be," said Inuyasha who saw that both Rin's and Kanna's heads were both still down in shame.

"We felt that since we were your daughters that we should love you like daughter would their father," said Kanna who looked up into Inuyasha's eye so he knew she spoke the Buddha's honest truth.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh knowing that it wasn't all there fault as he had been away from them for sometime. "Well seeing as I don't have to go down to that room till later in the day I'll spend all my time till then with you two," said Inuyasha who finally smiled after seeing Rin's and Kanna's faces light and hugged him with all their strength.

"Thank you Inuyasha," said both girls in unison as both had tears in their eyes as they knew they had been given a second chance.

"Rin...Kanna. You both are most welcome. Now why don't we go eat some breakfast like a real family would. All right?" said Inuyasha who saw the girls nod their heads with lots of energy in each nod.

(1 day later-Mourning-Outside)

"**Come one you maggots were almost there. A little more won't kill you,"** said Fang as he had been a slave driver in getting them to their destination.

"If this walk doesn't kill now it will," said Shippo in mumble as he had been forced to walk without being on anyone's back as no one wanted to carry the little fox and have extra weight on them even though he was extremely light.

"**I heard that fox!"** said Fang reminding them that their escort was on high alert with good senses and that meant hearing as well.

Shippo squeaked and ran to Kilala's side as if she would shield him from the fierce dog in front of them. "Are we there yet?" said Kagome who was ready to drop to her knees from exhaustion.

"**Actually...yes we are. Here it is,"** said Fang who had quite enough of the annoying girls whining for the past two days.

The entire group entered a clearing to see the entrance to what appeared to be a cave with a large number of dogs sitting or standing in a scattered, but easy to defend formation. As the group got closer the other dogs looked at the group that Fang's pack brought back as per the assignment by Inuyasha. **"So these are the stupid fools that our master wants to meet with?"** said a dark haired dog with a red marked scar on his left eye.

"Hey! Who are you calling a stupid fool you lousy mutt?" said Shippo shaking his little fox of a fist at the dog.

"**Why you insolent little brat! I'll rip out your guts for that!" **said the dog as ready to attack only to be stopped by Fang who shook his head at him.

"**No Ace! Now is not the time. The master wishes to see ALL of them. Preferably to your dismay both alive and unspoiled,"** said Fang growling slightly to show his ever commanding authority.

"Yeah!" said Shippo sticking out his tongue much to Ace's ever growing rage.

"**Shut up brat or maybe I'll gut you with my claws myself. Now come one and follow me inside we have a Lord and Master host to see,"** said Fang motioning them all to follow them.

They were about to enter the dark cave when as druid appeared and nodded to Fang who in turn nodded back. "Greeting to you all I am Voodoo Head of the Druids. I am here to tell and inform all of you that my master will meet with you in the throne room ever so shortly with his two daughters. Fang will you please escort them their since you know the way?" said Voodoo in a kind manner befitting a greeter to that of guests.

"**Of course Voodoo. All right you maggots follow me and if you get lost it won't be my fault you all perish. I don't go back for stranglers," **said Fang as he, his pack, and the group they were escorting went past the Head of the Druids.

When they were past him and out of sight and hearing range Voodoo looked up into the sky...directly at Kagura who was more then surprised she had been seen. "Kagura you can come down now. You will not be harmed unless you attack first," said Voodoo in a calm, yet serious voice meaning he spoke the truth of what he meant.

Kagura was a little hesitant, but felt the druid's words were sincere and she floated down on her giant feather. "I'll hold you to it...Voodoo was it?" said Kagura as she had heard him speak his name to the others.

"Yes. I assume you are for reasons different from that of the others?" said Voodoo who found that Ace and the other dogs surrounded the Wind Sorceress.

"Yes I am. But I would rather explain my reasons to him in person with the others in the throne room if you or rather if he doesn't mind?" said Kagura who did her best to ignore the growls and snarls of the other dogs.

"**Forget her Voodoo! I say we tear her apart and feast on her flesh," **said Ace as he along with some of the other dogs licked their jaws as more drool left their mouths.

"No Ace! Kagura if you swear to me in the name of the one thing you wish for not to betray my Lord then you may pass. However, the moment you try to betray us you will be place at the mercy of my master and he is not as kind as me or Ace is," said Voodoo making the threat as clear as crystal.

"I swear on the one thing I wish for not to betray your Lord and Master," said Kagura closing her fan entirely as she bowed before Voodoo in a graceful manner.

"Then you may pass and I will personally escort you to the throne room as to ensure you don't get lost. If you did then not even your fan would be left in the maze of this castle hidden in the earth," said Voodoo as he let Kagura walk beside him as he escorted her to the throne room.

(In the Throne Room)

Kagome felt uneasy as did everyone as a long line of druids were around the pillars that lead to the throne within the room. "Nice for a hole in the ground," said Koga who nearly got his leg bitten off after speaking those words by one of the dogs from the pack.

Shortly after Voodoo appeared with Kagura everyone went on instinct and ready their weapons and themselves for battle. Voodoo however, went in front of Kagura and held out a hand to command them to stop. "Wait! Kagura came here for sanctuary against Naraku. She has sworn to me in the name of what she hold dear that she will not attack and as long as she holds up to that she shall no be harmed," said Voodoo his red eyes glowing slightly making everyone in front of him not a druid step back as he and Kagura stepped further into the room with the tension so thick it would take Tetsuigia or Tokijin to cut it.

"Really Voodoo is it really necessary to make such threats in my own home?" said a calm voice whose face and body were masked by the shadows from behind Kagura that were at the entrance of the door with two little girls.

"Rin!" said Sesshomorru looking at the one on the figure left (his right) as he saw her face full of life and cheer as he remembered her.

"Kanna?" Kagura who was quite surprised to see her fellow incarnation here in this very castle with the other girl.

However, the most surprising thing that happened next blew everyone's surprise clear out of the water as the figure in the shadows of the room stepped forward allowing the light from the torches in the room to show his face and features to everyone. "Inuyasha!" said Sango whose heart went all a flutter when she saw his face even though she gasped when she saw the tattoos on his face.

"Hello Sango as well as everyone else here. Surprised to see me I take?" said Inuyasha as he proceeded to walk further past them with Rin and Kanna beside him as he gracefully sat on his throne with both girls standing on either side of the throne.

"Allow me to introduce our Master and Lord...Inuyasha the long lined descendant and reincarnation of Inuyasha: The Legendary Silver Fanged Phenom," said Voodoo who bowed as did the other druids, and Fang's dog pack.

(A/N: Hey everyone real quick thing I have to say or write...WHATEVER! For this week coming up I'm going to be tied up for a little while so this chapter will have to hold you for a week. I know it sucks, but I have exams and projects to take care of so please bear with me. The moment there over BOOM next chapter will be up before you know it so this chapter is going to be even LONGER then the last. I made sure. Thanks by the way for all the reviews.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Love Chosen

(Previously in Chapter 8)

"Rin!" said Sesshomorru looking at the one on the figure left (his right) as he saw her face full of life and cheer as he remembered her.

"Kanna?" Kagura who was quite surprised to see her fellow incarnation here in this very castle with the other girl.

However, the most surprising thing that happened next blew everyone's surprise clear out of the water as the figure in the shadows of the room stepped forward allowing the light from the torches in the room to show his face and features to everyone. "Inuyasha!" said Sango whose heart went all a flutter when she saw his face even though she gasped when she saw the tattoos on his face.

"Hello Sango as well as everyone else here. Surprised to see me I take?" said Inuyasha as he proceeded to walk further past them with Rin and Kanna beside him as he gracefully sat on his throne with both girls standing on either side of the throne.

"Allow me to introduce our Master and Lord...Inuyasha the long lined descendant and reincarnation of Inuyasha: The Legendary Silver Fanged Phenom," said Voodoo who bowed as did the other druids, and Fang's dog pack.

(And now Chapter 9)

Inu...Inuyasha?" said Sango in disbelief that she unknowingly dropped her weapon from her hand without thinking.

"You were expecting Naraku or Kane?" said Inuyasha jokingly smiling and giving off a small laugh at seeing her shocked expression.

Kilala had gone from her attacking form into her little cat form in a heartbeat as she started to rush towards Inuyasha, only to be stopped by the much bigger dogs who didn't like cats and like those even remotely close to their master. _"Let me pass! I wished to be with Inuyasha," _said Kilala hissed in her animal tongue that only Shippo as well as Inuyasha understood though no one knew that the ruler of this home knew that he did.

"**Dream on cat. No one here gets near our master unless he says so,"** said one of the dogs in animal tongue making Inuyasha frown slightly.

"Enough! Let Kilala pass. She has been by my side on more then one occasion and you will treat her with respect. OR ELSE!" said Inuyasha fluctuating some of his power from his throne making the room shake from such force as his eyes glowed a dangerous red making the dogs back in fear of the wrath he would unleash upon them.

Kilala though terrified for a second because of Inuyasha's power felt overjoyed that he let her near him and leaped on his lap snuggling and rubbed against his stomach as she let out purrs of affection towards him. Inuyasha patted her head and scratch her ears gently as only he could that made Kilala love him even more. It was a shame that not everyone in the room was thrilled to see him and give him such affection as every other guest to this natural fortress were all still in shock. Finally it was Sesshomorru who spoke up after eyeing Rin next to his brother that snapped him out of it. "Rin come to me now," said Sesshomorru as he wanted Rin by his side once more.

No! I'm staying here with daddy," said Rin definitely clinging to Inuyasha's left arm tightly surprising everyone in the room that Rin did and had openly defied Sesshomorru and had called Inuyasha "daddy".

"What?" said Sesshomorru as everyone else was thinking along those same lines though Kilala didn't really mind as she was content with her position with Inuyasha.

"You heard Rin my big brother. She wants to stay with her father as she has enough of her cold hearted and emotionless uncle," said Inuyasha as he used the same left hand Rin was afraid to let go of along his arm and patted her head reassuringly.

"What sorcery is this that you would have Rin stay with you and not me? The one that gave her a second life!" said Sesshomorru as he drew Tokijin while Inuyasha remained as calm as the wind.

"Sorcery? If you mean showing Rin how a real father acts, not spoiling her, and teaching her to be a true lady then that I suppose could be called sorcery as it does have a name. It's called love Sesshomorru. Love for a daughter as only a father can. Perhaps when you settle down and find the right woman to bare you children then you'll know. Till then don't even think about going near Rin...or Kanna," said Inuyasha threateningly making it clear to everyone in the room he would not let anything harm his children.

"Wait! Kanna is your daughter too!" said Kagura making half of the group jump in surprise as they had nearly forgot she was their.

"You sound surprised Wind Sorceress. Perhaps if you paid more attention to her recently you would know that Kanna wants nothing to do with Naraku," said Inuyasha as a gentle hand that was Kanna's squeezed his right hand making herself known to him making him squeeze her hand back.

"This is some sort of trick by Naraku Inuyasha. She is playing out her innocents like she was in trouble so you would show mercy to her. When you least expect it she will turn on you," said Miroku who started to walking forward only to stop after hearing a dangerous growl coming from the direction of Inuyasha as the said demon showed his teeth in a snarl.

"Look what you've done you fool it was bad enough to feel a small display of his power through him when he yelled at one of dogs from the pack, but now you will the death of us all," said Kagura as she stepped back cautiously getting her fan ready for defending herself.

Gently removing his hands from Rin and Kanna Inuyasha picked up Kilala, who mewed in sorrow at being removed from her warm spot on his lap. However, her mood changed when she was placed in Rin's gentle and caring hands. "Rin! Kanna! Go with Fang and his pack and leave the room. Rin you are to go with Serenity and continue your studies in the library with her. Kanna you are to go with Voodoo and have him train you in the arts of the druids as he will teach you a few things. Do you understand?" said Inuyasha in a quiet and serious voice of that was the calm before the storm.

Rin and Kanna nodded their heads immediately knowing full well from Inuyasha's talk with them several days ago after the incident with Inuyasha's training room how angry he really was when he used that tone of voice. "Yes father," said Rin and Kanna in unison as they hugged one of his legs each and ran to Fang and his pack who went into a tight nit group with Voodoo out of the room

After the Head of the Druids left and shut the door carefully Inuyasha struck before anyone could even register what had happened. One moment Inuyasha was there and the next...he was gone! Only to reappear after slamming his right shoulder into Miroku's side sending him into a pillar where after a snap from Inuyasha's fingers did a druid closest to the monk acted. Mumbling words the robed raised a hand a Miroku sending thorn filled vines from his robes to wrap around the perverted monk tightly digging into his clothing and then his skin. Miroku let out a scream as the thorns pierced his arms, legs, and around the mid area of his chest. Inuyasha then appeared before the monk, grabbed his head, and slammed it back against the pillar making Miroku wince in pain. The said monk could now see only through his one eye as Inuyasha's hands covered the other as well as the rest of Miroku's face as the monk's one eye stared into Inuyasha's two demonic red ones making the monk go pale. "Don't...you...accuse...or...insult...my...daughter...AGAIN!" said Inuyasha squeezing Miroku's head making Miroku scream in pain as the pressure wasn't exactly healthy for him.

"Inuyasha stop it he knows now," said Shippo who ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed his leg in a form of a hug to make the half-demon stop.

It must have worked because two LONG seconds later Inuyasha released his demon grip on Miroku and motioned for the druid who cast the spell on the monk to release it. It was then that after Miroku collapsed two druids came over to the man and picked him up to the medical area of the castle to be fixed. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo who had eyes laced with fear, happiness, and sorrow written over them. Inuyasha smiled a hearty and honest smile at the young fox demon before patting him on the head. "That's my son for you," said Inuyasha quietly as his eyes no loner glowed red, but went back to the red, yellow, and green like eye combination that showed tiredness in them.

"So...son?" said Shippo in disbelief at what Inuyasha just said to him now staring at him bug eyed, but in a happy and good type of way.

"Would I consider you anything less?" said Inuyasha picking up Shippo and giving him a fatherly hug that the fox boy greatly appreciated.

"Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you!" said Shippo as he was slowly, but finally getting the family he wanted in life that he had been deprived of for so long.

"Any time Kit. Anytime," said Inuyasha as he put Shippo down gently for the first time since...ever!

"All right enough of this family moment type crap! I want answers to what the hell is going on," said Koga who was getting impatient with Inuyasha as was Kagome who like her, didn't like this one bit.

"I'm afraid I must agree with the smelly wolf as well...to an extent Inuyasha. We deserve an explanation," said Sesshomorru who stilled had Tokijin in his hand though now it was slightly forgotten to him.

However, it wasn't to Inuyasha and decided in his infinite new wisdom to do something about it. "You want answers Sesshomorru? Fight me for them?" said Inuyasha calmly, but with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"What? You mind repeating that again?" said Koga who thought his hearing had left him for a moment.

"Come on Sesshomorru. A true warrior communicates with others through himself and his weapon that are an extension of him. You fight me like a true warrior you will have your answer," said Inuyasha reading Tetsuigia slightly along his waist.

Sesshomorru was no fool. Quite the opposite as he looked his brother right in the eyes calculating his chances of beating his brother this time around. Before it would have been no contest with the way he was and how he fought last time. Though had Inuyasha tried hard enough back then he probably would have made him sweat a couple of times and the fact that the Lord of the Western Lands had only one arm was proof of that. However, he couldn't refuse a challenge. Especially if it concerned his brother giving him the answers he needed could only be given through fighting him. "Very well I accept," said a calm, but cautious Sesshomorru as he had been both shaken and surprised by Inuyasha power and over how his younger half brother could wield it so easily.

Inuyasha took out Tetsuigia still in its sheathe and held it just below the hilt of the sword as he had yet to draw it to transform into the great sword that they all knew fully well existed behind it. "Let's see how could are you before I draw Tetsuigia," said Inuyasha as he stood he stood in front of Sesshomorru several feet away from his brother.

"Your overconfidence is your undoing Inuyasha," said Sesshomorru who horizontally slashed at Inuyasha with Tokijin at his half brothers head area.

(Elsewhere)

It had taken all this time to repair and strengthen his weapon that was his double bladed sword, but it was well worth it in Kane's mind. "My new and improved sword will soon spill blood in the form of a half-demon named Inuyasha," said Kane as he let the repaired end of the blade cool as he sat down to rest from recently attaching the new blade while it was still hot so it could mold in easier with the broken stem of its counter part.

(Back at the castle in the caves)

"**_CLANG!"_**

However, the blade never made it to his head area or near the neck as Inuyasha blocked it like he wasn't even trying with the hilt of Tetsuigia. Even more surprisingly Inuyasha did not even flinch or even waver at the strength of either Tokijin or Tetsuigia. "Your faith in your sword is yours," said Inuyasha calmly smiling at his brothers frustration as his big brother that was Sesshomorru swung again and again, only to be blocked by Inuyasha's sheathed Tetsuigia as that was blocking every attack as its half-demon master blocked by spinning on end it to meet the blade or with the hilt (being the other).

Sesshomorru was now getting annoyed as he tried some low swipes at Inuyasha's feet only for the said half-demon to take simple steps backwards as if they were nothing. Everyone could only look on in awe as Inuyasha for the first time ever was holding his own against a Tokijin wielding Sesshomorru with a sheathed Tetsuigia. Sango was the most impressed out of everyone with Kikyo being close to a tie with her and Shippo being a close third. 'Incredible' thought the three as Inuyasha dodged another attack and was now had himself back to back behind a surprised Sesshomorru.

Kagura just stayed silent and kept her face a mask of stone and observed this battle, but deep down she was silently cheering for Sesshomorru. 'Regardless who wins this contest I know both can help me be free from Naraku,' thought Kagura.

Kagome and Koga were not exactly thrilled by this and felt Inuyasha was a threat to them no matter how good his intentions were to killing Naraku. The fact was like most beings they had half-demons with a growing passion, which was why when they recovered all of the sacred jewel shards Koga was going to use it on Kagome to make her a full blooded wolf demon before having kids with her so they wouldn't have to have half-demon children of their own. Truth was they expected Inuyasha to do all the hard work and die in the process and though they would 'mourn' him after his death they would be celebrating inside knowing he was gone and the threat of him being too powerful was gone. That was another reason Kagome had kept the rosary on Inuyasha so long before Kikyo had unknowingly removed it during the fight above the waterfall. It was to keep Inuyasha in line and for him to know his place as their obedient servant whether he had wanted to be or not. 'This could be a problem,' the two thought as they looked at each other quickly knowing they were thinking the same thing.

Finally, Inuyasha had enough fooling around and got serious as he blocked yet another horizontal attack with authority like manner in the form of a spin before unsheathing Tetsuigia and stopped the blade right as touched Sesshomorru's neck drawing blood from it as well as pain, which registered to Sesshomorru he was defeated. "Do you yield?" said Inuyasha in a serious voice.

"Yes. I respectfully yield to you Inuyasha you are the stronger of us," said Sesshomorru who was slightly afraid when the pain in his neck registered to his brain did not have it in his voice.

"I accept your response...respectfully of course. Did you find the answers you seek?" said Inuyasha who smiled as he slowly removed Tetsuigia from Sesshomorru's neck and put it away in a single swordsman like manner.

"Yes. I don't know how you did that Inuyasha, but I now know what you have become and I couldn't be more proud of you as a brother until now," said Sesshomorru who for once showed a genuine smile to Inuyasha, which made very one except Inuyasha become shocked.

"Good. Meanwhile since its getting late in the day and I sense you are all hungry lets go to the dining are of this place and get something to eat," said Inuyasha in humble voice as he picked up Shippo who made a fist and punched air in excitement as he was famished.

"What about Rin and Kanna?" said Sango making everyone stop to think about the two children.

"If I know my Kanna she has been watching with her mirror and has now gone to inform Rin that were meeting for dinner in the dining hall," said Inuyasha who smiled at what seemed to be nothingness, but knew that somewhere in this castle that was his a little girl, holding a magic mirror, was walking to see her sister, and was smiling back at her father.

"Oh well if that's the case I guess we should go then," said Sango as she picked up her fallen weapon as she remembered she didn't have it in her hand when she had become shocked at seeing Inuyasha's knew form though she was rather pleased with it.

"Yes I would hate to keep my little girls waiting and to starve my only son so lets go and get some food. Follow me," said Inuyasha who snaked his arm around Sango's waist so easily she didn't know it was their till she realized Inuyasha was beside her and had a solid grip on the side of her waist with is clawed hand making her blush a vibrant red all across her face.

(Moments later)

Had Miroku seen this certain event between Inuyasha and Sango he would have been severely pissed by Inuyasha's actions. That is if he weren't already recovering from his assault from Inuyasha as well as the druid. After he was healed by the druid's magic he was told he along with the others would be eating in the dining hall. He was then escorted now to the dining hall by a flank of druids who didn't trust the holy man and were ready should he have tried something in anyway to disrupt the peacefulness of their master's heart. "Here it is," said one druid pointing to a door on his right that was one of several doors that could lead into the dining hall.

"Thank you druid I shall be entering to eat with my friends now," said Miroku in a polite manner as he limped ever so slightly towards the door only to be stopped by one of the druids.

"Word of warning monk. Watch your mouth and actions or they will get you killed faster then you can say 'Wind Tunnel'," said the druid making the threat easy to understand as the perverted holy man could only pale at the druids words knowing that if they wanted to kill him they could have.

"I shall be...mindful of this wise and...powerful druid. Thank you," said Miroku as he respectfully walked past the druids and into the room that was of average height and size. Nothing too exquisite, but still nice and well lit for everyone.

When he entered however he found he was the last one to enter the room as everyone was waiting for him to sit down so they could eat. Kikyo sat next Inuyasha on the left of him while Sango sat on the right each in a staring contest as both anted the affection of the host that was Inuyasha. Neither got it though as the winner of such attention came in a four way tie between Rin, Shippo, Kanna, and Kilala (little cat form) who were playing with each other in a game the three had made up in the little kiddy table Inuyasha had placed near his seat so he could watch as if he feared they be gone when he turned his head to see them next. Inuyasha mumbled in an audible whisper something under his breath before finally turning his attention to the two ladies he had harmlessly deprived of his affection for the others. 'I'm so lucky,' thought Inuyasha who mentally smiled evilly to himself as he smiled a charming smile outward to both ladies making both blush under his power.

Miroku saw that Sesshomorru was seated at the opposite end of Inuyasha at the table while Kikyo's reincarnation Kagome and her mate Koga sat an almost disrespectful length from Inuyasha. None of this mattered to Miroku...except with the fact that Sango was trying to be more caring towards Inuyasha then a normal friend would be. He was beginning to hate Inuyasha more and more as the thought of torturing the half-demon with his sutras became more appealing every second. That and having help in the matter of hurting Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him either as he sat next to Kagome who was next to Koga. It was no common knowledge that there was no love loss between Inuyasha and both Kagome and Koga. 'I will have to speak to Kagome and Koga tonight about getting rid of Inuyasha. I will not have him take Sango away from me as she is MINE!' thought Miroku as he silently gripped his staff tighter under his arm so no one would see him do it.

"Time to eat," said Inuyasha as he simply snapped his fingers and several female demon maids came out with trays of food for each of them with the exception of Kikyo who had told Inuyasha earlier that she could not eat as she was not able to due to her...condition.

However, Inuyasha told her it would be all right as he had the druids make her a special liquid potion and meal that she could eat that would increase her powers ability to last longer despite not having a complete soul and using soul collectors to stay alive. In fact according to Voodoo who had prepared the meal for Kikyo that she would it would make the souls she had already absorbed last longer then they normally would. "Thank you Inuyasha," said Kikyo giving him a quick kiss on the cheek making Sango glare at Kikyo with jealousy.

"Its all right Kikyo. After the dinner I need to talk to you in private about something important. Is that all right with you?" said Inuyasha calmly though he was internally nervous, but suppressed it knowing how important their conversation would be.

"Of course Inuyasha," said Kikyo calmly though she couldn't help, but wonder what they were going to talk about.

Kikyo wasn't the only one as Sango was wondering and slightly dreading that private conversation as well. 'I have to ease drop on them to find out what they are talking about,' thought Sango knowing that this could make or break her love for Inuyasha and she damn wasn't going to go back to that fool of a monk Miroku.

The dinner had been mostly quite from Kagome, Koga, and Miroku while Sesshomorru spoke to Inuyasha about him taking the title of the Lord of Western Lands since he was the stronger of the two demon brothers. Inuyasha respectfully accepted as it was both true and fair as he had been exiled for so long from home and now things would finally be set straight in their family. After the dinner Voodoo and Serenity took Rin, Shippo, Kanna, and Kilala to their massive room where everything was set up for the new additions to the family. Sango and the other with the exception of Kikyo (who had stayed behind with Inuyasha to talk in private) had been shown their rooms that were separate from each other much to Sango's happiness and Miroku dishearten hand. Now mere moments after everyone had turned in Sango sprung into action to find out where Inuyasha was to try and overhear his conversation with Kikyo. 'Now's my chance,' thought Sango as she had been snooping around for sometime only to hear voices that she knew belonged to that of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"So Inuyasha what did you wish to speak to me about?" said Kikyo smiling innocently at him though one would have to be an idiot not to notice that she had a small sway in her hips as she walked towards him.

"I needed to talk to you about our relationship Kikyo," said Inuyasha and Sango could have sworn that his voice had lost some of its happiness.

Kikyo apparently noticed it to and frowned slightly, but kept her voice just as happy as before as she put both hands on each shoulder. "What about our relationship Inuyasha?" said Kikyo though she was starting to feel a slight worry in her heart.

"Kikyo I want you to know I love you with all that I am (Kikyo gasps), but...I'm afraid we cannot attain the true happiness from a romantic that we both desire and wish for. I'm sorry Kikyo, but I...I can't love you anymore in that way," said Inuyasha whose eyes were filled with sadness as was Kiyo's who felt her clayed heart crack and break in her chest.

"No! Inuyasha...I...I..." said Kikyo, but couldn't continue as she broke down crying in his chest holding him tightly as not to let him got.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. That kiss at the waterfall before I fell was in a way the beginning of the end to our relationship. This unfortunately, for the two of us in this relationship has reached an end. In fact, there is another...another who has stolen my heart and I cannot deny what I feel. Forgive me," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I...I forgive you Inuyasha. I know how many times you have forgiven me so I will forgive you as your heart is its own master. But even though our relationship is over I will forever...love you," said Kikyo who gave him one solid kiss on the lips and walked off pressing back the tears she thought she would never shed.

Meanwhile a certain demon slayer was shocked at what had transpired and though she wanted to run to Inuyasha and tell him everything she could see the hurt in his eyes and knew that later would be more ethical when the wound in his hearts wound had healed at the proper moment to tell him. 'I just have to play the waiting game,' thought Sango as she had plenty of time as Inuyasha was not going anywhere and she would make sure of it.

(A/N: Whasssssssss Uuuuuuuuupppppppppp! Hey everybody I'm back to deliver a major update once more to you as I know you've missed me. Come on you know you do or else I wouldn't have gotten so many people who have this on favorites, alerts, and reviewed my story. Any who I'll work on the next chapter eventually I have one more pain in the ass exam to take care of so I won't update again till AFTER Tuesday because I'm going to take a little one day vacation playing PS2.Also it helps give me inspiration. If you guys want to help I accept every and all suggestions as long as they are within reason. Who knows maybe at the end I'll surprise you all with this fic involving the whole Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyo romance situation. No promises though. Just saying I might. Though my brain is burning up something for it. Don't forget to review. PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Scars of pain

Several days had passed since Inuyasha told Kikyo what he felt without him realizing that Sango was their and had snuck back to her room after Inuyasha talked to Kikyo. During the passing of those several days Inuyasha was not seen or heard of by any of the group as they were asking druids, maid, and soldiers that had just arrived for his whereabouts, but they told them nothing. Even Kanna and Rin had stayed tight lipped about where Inuyasha's was and had could not look at Sango and the others in the eyes to reveal his location within the maze of a castle. Eventually Sango, Kikyo, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, Miroku, Sesshomorru, a reluctant Koga, and even Kagura sat in a single room with two druids guarding the only door in and out of the room. "I've looked everywhere I can for Inuyasha and I can't find him," said Shippo who was worried about his father.

"Whatever happened with Inuyasha and you Kikyo must have gone wrong as you were the last person to speak to him before his...disappearance," said Sesshomorru as everyone looked at Kikyo who had her head down slightly as if she was in fact guilty.

"What happened? He couldn't make a move on you because you're dead?" said Koga who started laughing at her and Inuyasha's misfortune.

That was of course till Kilala sunk her teeth into Koga's neck while trying to gouge his eyes out with her small claws all the time in her little cat form. 'I'll teach you to mess with Inuyasha,' thought Kilala who was hissing at Koga all the while performing this punishment.

"Stop it Kilala," said Sango though as much as she wishes for her friend to continue she knows Inuyasha will have the last laugh.

Reluctantly Kilala gets off Koga's face, which was now slightly blooded from Kilala's attack and deep down Sango, Kikyo, Sesshomorru, Kagura, and Shippo mentally smiled. "I know all of you are wondering what transpired between me and Inuyasha. Though I did not do it on purpose I have caused him great pain. He has removed all romantic relationships between me and him from his heart. He is hurting inside from the repercussions of such a move as he still loves me. Wherever he has gone it is for seclusion purposes to mend his heart. All we can do is wait," said Kikyo though she wished she could be with him now to mend it right then and their.

"Well those two girls Rin and Kanna know something or they would be like this towards us when we ask where Inuyasha is. It's the same with the druids, maids, and soldiers in this place as they keep their mouths shut when you ask about Inuyasha. It's like where he is in a temple where only he can enter," said Kagura who was loosing her patients though she could bare it while being next Sesshomorru.

"Inuyasha never had a good childhood or life for that matter up till now and has always treasured love as if it was a gift if not blessing from a god. That foul thing of a rosary that was once around his neck that your reincarnation Kikyo used continuously wasn't very helpful either," said Sesshomorru glaring at the reincarnation as was everyone else except Miroku and Koga who clearly sided with her on her decision to constantly use it.

"Hey! I can use that rosary how ever I see fit. If I wanted to use it on him just because he wasn't paying attention to me I would. If he still had it on him that is (glares at Kikyo). I don't know why your making such a fuss he's just a lousy love sick dog of a half-demon. He has no business being around on his own," said Kagome acting very snobbish as if her way was the right way.

She probably would have been more snobbish had she not heard the growls coming from both Sesshomorru and Kilala for saying such words to Inuyasha. "Please we don't need this. Look why don't we try and look through all the rooms we can and see if we can't find Inuyasha," said Sango getting a reluctant agreement from everyone though everyone was reluctant for different reasons.

Kanna using her mirror with Rin by her side to overhear their conversation looked at each other with worry. If they learned of Inuyasha's forbidden training room and were to enter it they didn't want to think what would happen to them should their master have to save them. Inuyasha had been nice in his punishment, but they doubted Inuyasha would do so a second time around with his guests. "We must divert them from nearing that door," said Kanna and Rin nodded in agreement as they saw Inuyasha heading to that room with pain in eyes and a fury that would rival that of a god.

(Flashback)

Inuyasha walked silently through the corridors of his home without making a sound the entire time though the look on his face said otherwise. He wished to make a very loud howling noise that was filled with pain filled emotions that he had ripped out himself. He couldn't despite the urge to want to do something so stress relieving. However, doing so would have awoken everyone up in his home and he didn't want that in the slightest. It seemed though that fate disagreed in being left alone for the time being s he went to his 'training room' if you could call it that when Rin and Kanna appeared and hugged him. "Father! Father! We missed you are you all right?" said Rin looking worried as did Kanna.

"I'm fine. Where are Shippo and Kilala?" said Inuyasha in a silent near death type of whisper that made Rin and Kanna worry more.

"They are asleep as the whole day took its toll on them. Are you sure everything is okay father?" said Rin curiously and worried.

"I'm fine Rin I just...I had to...well it is fine now in any case. I just need be alone," said Inuyasha as tears left his eyes for what he said to Kikyo.

"Where are you going?" said Kanna as she saw the tears on Inuyasha's face as did Rin and both were starting to cry as well because their father was hurting in some way.

"I have a lot pain to sort out Kanna. Where room I am going to enter you are not allowed follow no matter what. You know the room I speak of...correct?" said Inuyasha as it was a statement and not a question.

"Yes sir," said Rin and Kanna in unison as they never wanted to enter that room again.

"That's my girls. Don't tell anyone except Voodoo and Serenity. They will know what to do with that information. Aside from that keep this between us okay?" said Inuyasha who let out a small smile.

"Yes father," said Rin and Kanna again in unison as Inuyasha gave them a hug, a kiss on each of their foreheads, and walked off without another word.

(End Flashback)

"I'll tell Voodoo you go speak to Serenity," said Kanna and Rin nodded as they split up to inform the others.

(Elsewhere)

"It took long enough for this damn blade to be fixed now I just have to find Inuyasha," said Kane as he had just finished testing his double bladed sword out in a brief practice session.

"I take it you're ready to proceed with finding and killing Inuyasha?" said a voice in the shadows that wore a baboon pelt and fur.

"Of course Master Naraku I wouldn't leave your services till I have completed my job with Inuyasha. I have unfinished business with him and a demon mercenary always takes care of unfinished business with his target," said Kane smiling showing an impressive display of pointy sharp teeth in the process.

"Indeed. However, this is a word of warning to you Kane. You have ONE more chance to kill Inuyasha and if you fail you will hand those jewel shard I gave you back," said a slightly annoyed Naraku who felt the whispers in his head again tell him Kane was out to take his jewel shards away.

"I understand Master Naraku, but just like the jewel shards you gave me Inuyasha's head will be mine!" said Kane walking away from Naraku with a new black robe covering his face and body like before.

(Back at before)

Sango had walked along the corridors of the complex only to find that no matter where she went and what room she tried to find Inuyasha he was nowhere to BE found. It was as if he had left entirely without as so much as a thank you or goodbye or a...a kiss. The last thought made Sango blush as she now wished she had approached Inuyasha after his talk with Kikyo any told him how she felt and hopefully it was her he said had fallen in love with. "Where are you Inuyasha?" said Sango out loud not expecting anyone to hear her.

To her surprise someone did in the form of a hovering robed figure that was a druid, but not just any druid as this one was Head of the Druids going by the name of Voodoo. "I see you are looking for my master once more," said Voodoo appearing behind her making her give a quick scream, but nothing too loud as to get anyone else's attention.

"Voo...Voodoo? What are you doing here? I thought you were training Kanna?" said Sango who let out an exasperated breath.

"I was...till my little prodigy snuck away and used her mirror at Rin's advice to spy on you and your little group of friends. I know you and the others are searching for Lord Inuyasha," said Voodoo making Sango nervously sweat slightly and face going pale meaning he was right.

"So? What's your point? I miss Inuyasha is that a crime? He hasn't been seen around for several days now and I'm worried. Kikyo said their conversation didn't go the way she hoped and he had figuratively ripped out his own heart when it came to Kikyo. Where is he?" said Sango with pleading eyes to the druid.

Voodoo sighed knowing he was going to regret this and have his head taken off, but it couldn't be helped seeing as they would find him eventually. "I'm going to tell you where he is Sango, but promise me that for the moment...you will not tell the others," said Voodoo who knew that secrecy was must here.

"I promise," said Sango as she wanted to hear this though she had sickening feeling in her stomach as she waited for his response.

"Very well then Sango. Kanna and Rin already went there a short time before you arrived a day or so ago and Inuyasha was not happy with them for breaking his trust. If he hadn't made them his daughters earlier that day I doubt they would have been recognizable as they are now. Inuyasha went to work off his pain in a special training room that only he may enter unless told otherwise," said Voodoo watching Sango's reaction carefully.

"Why is it special?" said Sango curiously though she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to her question.

"Because that room is locked and sealed tight with powerful demons inside of it, that eventually multiply to create a constant amount of training for him. In fact the demons are so powerful that not even I will head into that room unless absolutely necessary," said Voodoo seeing Sango gasp as her eyes widened and her heart raced with fear for beloved Inuyasha.

"But if what you say is true then he's been in that training room for days and nights on end! He could be dead! Or worse even," said Sango as she was now terrified of what horrible things could be happening to Inuyasha.

"Possibly. Maybe. I don't really know," said Voodoo as if he either didn't care or if he was confident Sano didn't know, but she knew she did care for Inuyasha and that was all that mattered to her.

"You don't know! Take me to that room I have to see him. Please!" said Sango grabbing Voodoo's druid robe with one hand in half pleading half threatening manner.

Voodoo was rather hesitant to show Sango the room as he remembered how Inuyasha was rather displeased with him for not paying more attention to Rin and Kanna. Though to be fair to Sango she was an experienced demon slayer with strength and agility that was rather impressive for a human. "All right I'll show you the room, but if we go in I want to go in with the others so you don't get yourself killed. Inuyasha would have my head for that like he almost did with Rin and Kanna," said Voodoo as he motioned Sango to follow him and she had quickly responded as she wanted to see Inuyasha.

In no time the others had been rounded up and were told by Voodoo with nods from both Rin and Kanna of what happened several days ago involving where Inuyasha was. "So you will take us to Inuyasha right?" said Shippo hopefully as he missed his new father.

"Yes I will, but you must all promise me you will not truly enter the room or do anything unless he is in mortal danger? Understand?" said Voodoo receiving nods from everyone though unbeknown to Voodoo three of them had no intention of keeping such a promise as they wanted him dead.

"I have a one question," said Kikyo surprising everyone as her voice when she spoke was timid and slightly nervous.

"Yes. What is it?" said Voodoo curiously turning to face them.

"Did...does Inuyasha hate me...at all?" said Kikyo who was afraid to even speak much less receive an answer.

"I do not know that answer, but if you wish seek it I would suggest you ask him yourself to know the truth. I will say this though when I saw the look in his eyes...it was one of pure pain, but I believe you are not the source of it at least not entirely. For now let's go see go see my master as I'm sure you would rather like to speak to him then talk about him," said Voodoo as he turned back to corridor and started heading to the training room where Inuyasha was in.

(About an hour later)

They had arrived at the door with a small group of druids at each side of the door as they had been ordered to stand guard over the room so nobody came in or out except for their Lord and Master Inuyasha. "Are you sure its wise send them down their Voodoo? Lord Inuyasha will not be pleased with this. He may actually take your head this time you know like he nearly did after what transpired with Rin and Kanna a few days ago," said one of the druid guards.

"I am well aware of that and I am prepared to face the consequences of such actions even if they are by means of death. However, you cannot deny that if he does not have those close him his heart will never heal from the painful wound he had to open twice over," said Voodoo unlocking the door and opening it before allowing himself to enter along with the others.

Another 10 minutes later they were near the bottom base of the room where one would truly enter the training room itself. Kanna and Rin had decided to stay at the top where the druids were as they dared not enter to break the trust of their father a second time. The room itself was different from what Voodoo remembered from a few days ago with the Rin and Kanna incident as there was more lighting then before. He along with the others saw hundreds if not thousands of stone pillars that were made naturally. For the moment it was clear of all living demons though that was a good thing in Voodoo's mind it was neither good as well. As was clear when they looked on the ground were hundreds if not thousands of carcasses, corpses, and a few pieces of intestine that had belonged to several demons throughout the area. "Whoa! This is intense I've never seen so many dead demons in such an enclosed area," said Sango as she didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified.

"My master is as he powerful and we all know he is powerful so that says something," said Voodoo as he looked around the large room before progressing further with the others in tow less then two feet behind.

It was then after about 2 minutes of walking they found an even larger pile or mound of dead demon bodies going in a circle around a single silver haired figure resting his back and head against a large half oval shaped stone. On the granite was writing of some sort though it was unreadable due to a particular body blocking it. The figure was none other then Inuyasha, shirtless, hair covering his eyes, and his sheathed sword behind his back resting on his neck with his arms over each side of the weapon. At the moment none of them could tell if he was even living or dead, but at least they had found him in one piece. "Inuyasha!" said Sango, Kikyo, and Shippo as they and Kilala ran to him while Sesshomorru kept watch to ensure a demon would not cause a sneak attack on them.

"Stop! You're going to attract the demons," said Voodoo who saw what Sesshomorru could not as several ghoulish like demons came out of nowhere to attack the group in front of it there aim directed straight at Sango.

Before any of them could do anything, before Sesshomorru, Voodoo, or even Kikyo could try to do anything the Inuyasha's body was their one moment and gone the next. Just as the demons were about to hit their intended target Sango was gone only to appear as quickly as she vanished right next to Voodoo stunned beyond belief as she had just been moved by an unseen force. **"What? Who dares deprive of our prey?"** said one of the ghoulish demons as they all looked around for the perpetrator.

"I DO!" said a voice that echoed with power, strength, viciousness that made everyone quake in fear of such a voice.

"**Show yourself! Coward!"** said the Ghoul demon only to be sliced in half by its unseen attacker without realizing it had been killed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" said Shippo looking over at the stone finding he was in fact gone.

"Do you have to ask such a stupid question my son," said Inuyasha's voice that echoed throughout the area just before slicing through another ghoul like demon and then finally the last two before appearing several feet away from the stone tablet he had been sitting against with his head down slightly covering his face.

"In...Inuyasha?" said Sango worriedly and for a moment was afraid that he may attack, but shook it off knowing he would never unless provoked because that was the type of demon he was.

Inuyasha suddenly got into a battle stance still facing the tablet his head raised slightly to see his red glazed eyes filled with all sorts of emotions that no one could determine what they were. "You who read this know my words hold true. Through pain you will find your passion. Through passion you will find your purpose. Through purpose you will find your strength. Through strength you will find your power. Through power you will find your victory. And in that victory...your chains are broken and you are finally free," said Inuyasha as if he were re-sighting those words only to move in the next second and sliced the massive stone tablet in two with his Tetsuigia before anyone could speak.

"That...was...incredible," said Sango who couldn't help, but have her heart flutter with praise at what had just happened.

"At last...I am free...from pain," said Inuyasha as he put his sword away and let out a heavy breath before turning to face them all.

"Papa!" said Shippo as he was the first to run and grab Inuyasha into a hug as he was happy to be in his father's presence once again.

"Hey kit. I'm a little surprised to see you here," said Inuyasha picking the kit up off the ground and put him on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango as she dropped her weapon and hugged him with all her strength only to realize what she was doing and let go with a blush on her face making Inuyasha laugh a true full laugh for the first time in a long time.

"It's all right Sango I didn't mind the hug at all," said Inuyasha who kissed the demon slayer right on the lips.

Sango in her own involuntary moment of bliss raised her right hand and touched his face letting her hand slowly run down his blood tattoo on his face. She traced the markings on his face to the blood tattoos on his chest before as she felt his ripped muscles on his chest before they reluctantly separated from that ever sweet moment. Inuyasha looked from the now blushing demon slayer to the now others who were clearly shocked in seeing that. 'Looks like I don't have to tell him/her as I just expressed it to him/him,' thought Sango and Inuyasha at the same time.

Some had smiles while others had scowls, but only one had a face of sorrow, which could only belong on Kikyo's face at the moment as she looked at him. "Inuyasha...I...I'm sorry I caused you so much pain for what you did," said Kikyo as she walked up to him with her head down ashamed at herself.

"Don't be. (Kikyo gasps) What I said was from my heart and though it caused me great pain it was a necessary pain. Had I not taken care of would have destroyed me later Kikyo...from the inside out. In truth I should thanking you for helping me realize the truth. I went down here to undo the damage done to my heart that I did to myself by lashing out such pain with my sword. I had to reopen the wound in order to allow it to heal properly. Thank you...Kikyo," said Inuyasha who smiled to her making her smile once more and she bowed in honor of such a thank you.

"Let's leave this master there is no point in being here any longer," said Voodoo as his voice gave no trace of fear or nervousness as it was a statement in itself.

"Yes. I hate this place and besides I'm sure Kanna and Rin are worried about their dear father and I don't want them to be worried to death," said Inuyasha as he walked with Sango by his right side, Kikyo at his left, and Shippo on his shoulder followed by the others while Miroku, Koga, and Kagome were trailing shortly behind.

"YEAH!" said Shippo throwing his fist into the air as they were all making there way to the steps Inuyasha's ear twitched as he had heard something like the sound of rope being tugged and it was then he remembered the sound as if it were yesterday.

It was the sound of a bow being tugged, tugged by fingers, fingers on an arrow, an arrow being tugged on the rope string of a bow by a certain girl from the future name Kagome. Kagome being the reincarnation of Kikyo and once like Kikyo wanted him dead only now Kagome was still acting on impulse for an entirely different reason. She wanted to kill him because she was no longer able to control him now that the rosary was removed from around his neck. 'Lousy half-demon abomination!' thought Kagome, Miroku, and Koga as two out of three smirked at the supposedly unaware half-demon who was about to be hit by Kagome's sacred arrow.

Inuyasha was aware though as he could smell Kagome's hatred for him as well as the hatred from the wolf Koga as that was understandable, but to smell it from Miroku! That had surprised him as he thought that the monk would just accept the change in the heart of the relationship between him and Sango as Inuyasha had in his heart with the demon slayer. It was then Inuyasha realized that with two people on either side of him and one on his shoulder he was limited in options to defend himself from such an attack. 'I think I'm in trouble,' thought Inuyasha as his body tensed as none of the others beside him realized that he was about to be hit from behind by a sacred arrow and he couldn't do anything about it.

He was trapped. In his own home no less. How could he get out of this?

(A/N: How will Inuyasha get out of this? I know I know I said after Tuesday I would update, but I came up with this last night and tonight and I thought this would tide you over long after the exams. Not bad for a cliffy 'ey? In any case I want to know what YOU think will happen to Inuyasha? Will he be hit by Kagome's sacred arrow? Will he get away? Will Kagome be punished if caught along with Koga and Miroku or will the three backstabbers get away? You vote and review for this. For this to work I need all past reviewer or I can't write the next chapter. That's right you heard me I need you to review and vote on the option of Inuyasha getting hit or not. Also I want you guys to find those who haven't reviewed to tell them to actually review. I know it sounds like a bit much, but I always produce my stories for you in a considerate amount of time. Please keep on reviewing and don't let me down. I depend upon you as you depend upon me. Is a symbiotic balance that I would rather not disrupt.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Long Awaited Fight

(A/N: All right first thing is first that I have to say here on a very serious note. I am very disappointed in ALL of you. Those who ACTUALLY REVIEWED being the exception in this case. Only TWO people reviewed. You heard me only TWO! For awhile I thought "Hey maybe it just needs some time, but when you've been waiting a good SIX days you start to wonder. Unfortunately this is not becoming easy to write as the votes came in and it was a tie. You heard me A TIE! So I have to be the TIE BREAKER! Though if I could I'd break all your skulls in, but enough humor for one day lets get on with this little story. Oh one more thing...IT HELPS TO REVIEW!)

Inuyasha had stopped with everyone close to him following suit wondering why he had a strange tensed look in his eyes. It was only after the sound and sensing of a sacred arrow coming from Kagome's bow did they realize why he was like that. Before any one of them could do anything the arrow was half way to it's intend half-demon target. "DIE INUYAHA!" yelled Kagome as she and the other two saw that not one of those close to Inuyasha could really do anything as the sacred arrow hit its mark and hit Inuyasha right in the middle of the spinal cord sending spiritual energy throughout his entire body.

Kikyo, Sango, Shippo (who had leaped off Inuyasha's shoulder at the last second), along with Voodoo, Kilala, Kagura, and Sesshomorru looked in horror as Inuyasha was slowly being destroyed by Kagome arrow. "Inuyasha!" said Sango in surprise as Inuyasha's demonic energies were clashing against the arrows sacred energies in a literal battle of life and death while blood left his back from the wound itself.

"Just die mutt your time in this world ends now," sad Koga as he saw that Inuyasha was trying to fight the sacred arrows powers.

Inuyasha however laughed at Koga's words as he was not going to give up as that went against everything he believed in and released more demonic energy from his body out. "Is this the best the best effort you can put together Kagome?" said Inuyasha who had been on one knee, but was now slowly rising to his full height.

"What?" said Kagome as she pulled out another arrow and prepared to fire, but found her aim unsteady as the ground around all of them was shaking.

"I am disappointed and on more then one level as you would go so far as to be dishonorable in killing me and not do it to my face? You maybe Kikyo's reincarnation, but you are nothing like her and frankly...I couldn't be more...HAPPIER!" said Inuyasha as he sent the full force of his power flowing out of his body removing the arrow from his body as moving everyone else around him.

"No way that's impossible! That attack should have killed him. Why won't you die!" said Miroku as he sent his sacred sutras while Kagome fired another sacred arrow at Inuyasha who burned all the sutras into nothing with just a wave of his now demonic energy filled if not covered hand while he grabbed the sacred arrow with the other hand and burned it to nothingness.

"Because I have a prophecy to fulfill, but unfortunately for you three, you aren't going to be around to see it," said Inuyasha as he thrusted the same hand he waved the sutras away with forward sending a massive force of demonic energy at the three knocking them into a pillar.

"Will get you Inuyasha one way or another," said Koga who was the first to recover slamming his fists into several key pillars making the area around all of them unstable.

Seeing this as their chance to escape Koga grabbed Kagome while Miroku used his staff to get up off the ground. They ran to the steps while Inuyasha was busy protecting his family, love, and those who were loyal to him. "See you in hell Inuyasha!" said Miroku as they were now out of sight of his vision as rocks from above came down on him as he created his own demonic barrier everyone around him.

"Voodoo use your magic to get us out of here now!" said Inuyasha who felt strained from training for so long, summoning so much demon energy after the surprise attack, and then creating a powerful barrier to protect everyone around him.

"Yes sir my Lord," said Voodoo who chanted in his own tongue as white bluish energy swarmed around him before spreading to the others.

(15 minutes later)

"HURRY!" said Inuyasha as he was now getting weaker by the second and his health wasn't exactly in the best of shape at the moment as blood was still coming out of his back.

Without another moment Voodoo had covered everyone including himself and Inuyasha in the light he had created with the spell and teleported them all out of the now destroyed area to the top of it above the stairs. When it was over Inuyasha and Voodoo were on the ground, unconscious, and the breathing each had was shallow. "Master Voodoo! Master Inuyasha!" said one of the druids in complete surprise seeing the two like this as were the others.

Naturally after seeing this they all took action and picked the two up to take to the area of the castle that for medical purposes with the others in tow. Rin and Kanna who were right their when they al appeared out of nowhere were now worried for their father out of fear of seeing him like that. "What happen to Inuyasha Lord Sesshomorru?" said Rin in a very worried voice as they followed the druids that were carrying Inuyasha and Voodoo.

"Kikyo's reincarnation Kagome, the wolf demon Koga, and the monk Miroku have betrayed your...father Rin and he has been weakened in trying to save us," said the former Lord of the Western Lands and saw Rin and Kanna's eyes widen in shock.

"We saw them leave in a rush and before we could ask anything they were gone and had left the castle. We couldn't stop them Lord Sesshomorru I'm sorry," said Rin bowing her head in shame as did Kanna who like Rin was upset, but unlike Rin was now filled with a dark hatred in her heart for the ones who tried to hurt her father.

(Break)

After some of the maids and druids skilled in medicine examined both Inuyasha Voodoo in private thy and determined that both would be all right though a little worse for ware. When Inuyasha and Voodoo came back into the world of the consciousness the others came into the room to see them though Voodoo was soon by his Lord's side as he felt he should not be pampered in such a manner being the Head of the Druids. Inuyasha on the other hand however, had welcomed it as Sango, Kikyo, Kilala, Rin, Kanna, and Shippo had practically covered him in vice grip hugs as they loved him so much. "Man if you are all like this now I can't imagine what it will be like after I come back from a near death situation?' said Inuyasha laughing at them while three out of six were blushing a shade of red that made Inuyasha's old fire rat clothing look pitiful in comparison.

Sesshomorru and Kagura could only smile at them all while Voodoo let out a slight if not considered small chuckle behind his hood before getting serious. "With all do respect my Lord I suggest we leave this castle as it is not safe for any of us anymore," said Voodoo making everyone look at him slightly surprised.

"Why master Voodoo?" said Rin not wanting to leave her new home that she enjoyed being in where she felt safe and protected.

"Because Inuyasha has enemies who know where he lives and those enemies will seek out his other enemies to form an alliance to destroy him. We need to move someplace where everyone here can be protected from his enemies as they are also yours," said Voodoo in a sad yet serious voice as he wished no burdens from Inuyasha to reach either of the two children, but it could not be helped.

"I'm afraid Voodoo is right Rin. We have to move from this dwelling to a new home and I think the best place for that is right back home in the Castle of the Western Lands. Right Sesshomorru?" said Inuyasha meeting his brothers eyes knowing that he would gladly take him back into their shared home that helped give birth to both of them.

"Of course Inuyasha you are my brother and as such you will move back home to protect those close to you," said Sesshomorru who had now discovered a small female hand had snaked around his arm that he discovered belonged to Kagura.

"What about me? I'm still a prisoner to Naraku as he literally has my heart in his hands and can crush it whenever he wishes," said Kagura who was clearly worried at what Naraku might do to her when she would be forced to return to him.

"For now you will have to return to Naraku and have to endear is wrath for now, but in truth you could be our little spy on the inside," said Inuyasha smiling a devious smile.

"Does she have to?" said Rin as she had heard her fair share of words from Sesshomorru about Naraku in her travels with the former demon Lord of the Western Lands.

"If she doesn't return soon Naraku will get suspicious and let's not forget about Kane, who is no doubt looking for me right now," said Inuyasha making his case clear with the demon mercenary still alive.

"All right I'll inform everyone in the castle and I will have them assist me in a long ranged teleportation spell so everything and everyone here will move to the Western Lands Castle," said Voodoo who started to leave, but was stopped by Inuyasha's voice.

"Voodoo wait! I will not be joining you in the teleportation spell with the others," said Inuyasha shocking everyone.

"What? Why?" said Voodoo as he was clearly surprised by his master's words though he did want an explanation as did the others around him.

"Kane is a professional at his job and he will eventually find me as he can get to people the way others can't. Sesshomorru and I know first hand how silent he is when he has to be as well as how lethal he is to boot. I will fight Kane myself and draw him out to fight me so none of you are in danger. Once I kill Kane I will then meet up with all of you at the Castle of the Western Lands," said Inuyasha who had detached himself from his family and friends to a drawer filled with clothes designed for him and put on a well designed clothing that looked like he was dress for war.

"But Inuyasha..." said Shippo, but one look into Inuyasha's eyes shut him up as the half-demon had gone from loving father to warrior in less then a heartbeat.

"No buts Shippo what I say is final," said Inuyasha as he picked up his Tetsuigia that was on the table and put it on the left side of his waist.

"Okay dad," said Shippo realizing that Inuyasha had made up his mind.

(Several Hours Later)

Were all set sir," said Voodoo as all druids, maids, and soldiers were all in key positions to be teleported to the Western Lands.

"Start the teleportation spell Voodoo I'll head out to hunt for Kane before he finds this place and possibly puts those I love at risk," said Inuyasha who walked out of the cave entrance with Kagura as she had to head back to Naraku.

"Yes my Lord," said Voodoo as he headed back to the center of the natural fortress of a castle to prepare departure.

"You sure about this?" said Kagura as she took the feather out of her hair and held it in her finger tips before activating it power.

"Would you rather have Kane find this place, all which are within it, and then fight him as well revealing to him that you betrayed Naraku?" said Inuyasha mentally smirking at Kagura's face paling at the thought of Kane getting away and then telling Naraku of her betrayal.

"I see your point Inuyasha. Take care," said Kagura who then quickly as it happened kiss Inuyasha on the cheek and used her feather to float away.

"Whoa!" said Inuyasha in a surprised voice.

"You tell Sesshomorru or anyone else that I kissed you on the cheek and I'll kill you after I slice of your face!" said Kagura before she was gone and nothing more then a dot in the sky.

"Just when I thought she would change and be nice," said Inuyasha as he shook his head and chuckled at her actions of her his and post kiss threat to him.

"It is shame she will never get to do such a thing to you again Inuyasha," said a voice from a nearby tree as dark figure leaped through the air and landed about 10 feet away from Inuyasha.

"Hello Kane I'm a little surprised you found me sooner then expected. I'm going to try and assume that you knew where I was because you just so happened run into Kagome and the other two morons she was with?" said Inuyasha as he then sensed energy within the cave and then shortly afterwards he sensed it ending meaning the teleportation spell worked.

"Yes I did. They told me some very interesting things about Kanna and Kagura betraying Naraku, you really being a reincarnation, and that Rin is your adopted daughter along with Kanna. They also mentioned that they left you to die with the others down in that caved in room hoping the rocks would crush every bone in your body. From seeing you here I assume you and the others got out safely from that problem. No matter to be honest I preferred this over you being already dead. This way I can actually get the other half of the payment without having to return the other half that Naraku gave me," said Kane as he removed his black robe as before and drew his restored double bladed sword to face Inuyasha in combat while Inuyasha drew Tetsuigia.

"You will find I'm much stronger then before Kane. You can't and won't defeat me," said Inuyasha as he got into his sword fighting stance as did Kane/

"Well at least you're stronger Inuyasha because if you weren't...I would have been sorely disappointed in this long awaited fight," said Kane as he leaped into the air the deadly weapon spinning in his hands as he came crashing down on Inuyasha who blocked each attack with his sword.

(Naraku's Castle)

Naraku grabbed the wall closest to him struggling to stand as the pain in his head was becoming unbearable to him at the moment. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Naraku as the voices in his head were driving him nuts.

'You can't stop it Naraku for you are a part of it. You are bound to it. You are IT!' said the dark voice inside his head.

"I am in control of my own fate not you!" said Naraku as he clawed the wall in pain from his head.

'Fool! You are a pawn as you made others your pawns and like them you are expendable just as I have seen you make others. Would you prefer I kill what makes you actually you and take control myself?' said the voice sounding as if it were smiling.

"YOU CAN'T! I...I don't have all the sacred jewel shards to make it whole again so its not...possible," said Naraku though he had a feeling it was despite what he believed.

'Is that a challenge Naraku?' said the voice evilly and if it had a face it probably would have smiled in more sinister fashion then Naraku himself could.

(Back to the fight)

Kane was and always had been an aggressive fighter in his family no matter who said or told you otherwise. Inuyasha may have been stronger, faster, and more powerful then before, but Kane was quite possibly the more aggressive of the two fighters. In fact he was so aggressive he was able to push Inuyasha back into the cave as the two warriors fought each other in the barely lit area around them. 'If only I hadn't killed my parents they would have been proud to see me,' thought Kane as Inuyasha was quite surprised by this turn of events.

Granted Kane was aggressive, but in all fairness Inuyasha was no push over and never was as he spent every moment of his life fighting uphill battles. Almost all of which he had won with very little help if any at all from others and this would be no exception to that fact. It was something he was quite proud of at this very moment even now as he was now fighting on the defensive. When their blades didn't hit each other they hit the walls, the pillars, and the floor as they fought in a fight to the death. "If I didn't know any better I say you've been practicing for this day?" said Inuyasha as he dodged one blade only to parry the other with his sword before kicking Kane back several feet with his spinning foot.

"How could you tell?" said Kane sarcastically as he had been practicing for this moment ever since his blade was repaired and cooled enough to use in training.

"Your form is much more aggressive and sharper in attacks then before, which means you either were holding back last time? Or you went into an all out training session before finding me?" said Inuyasha now went on the offensive pushing Kane back onto the defensive.

"You're not too bad at being an aggressor yourself Inuyasha," said Kane as he they both found themselves in a room filled with stone pillars that were the support area for a good sized chunk of the castle hidden in the cave.

"I owe it all to my demon side," said Inuyasha as he leaped over Kane to dodge his attack onto a pillar and then used his momentum on the pillar to leap of it towards Kane with his Tetsuigia ready to swing outward to slice the demon mercenary in two.

Fortunately, for Kane he just moved in time out of the way with the help of his weapon as a way to support a boost of speed to the side to avoid the attack. An attack that instead of slicing him in two sliced the pillar that was once behind him in two. "So that's how you want to play it? Fine! Let's see who has the skills to survive this place when I bring it crashing down...ON US!" said Kane as he was destroying pillar after pillar making the ceiling above them start to shake.

"Fine by me Kane I always was a heavy gambler when it came to my life. LET'S GO ON THE ULTIMATE THRILL RIDE!" said Inuyasha who knocked down a pillar next to him making the ceiling and the area around him and Kane shake more as boulders started to fall around them.

They stared at each other for a long moment their eye interlocked with the others as the two warriors smiled knowing this was going to be the end for or both of them. With a war cry only they could produce they charged at each other weapons either spinning behind them in one hand (Kane) or out in front of them (Inuyasha). There ever so dangerous and high classed made weapons clashed as the area around them started to collapse making their battleground highly unstable. It was only till a boulder came down on the both of them while deadlocked as they had been before in the past did they have to break it and leap backwards out of the way before the boulder could hit either of them. "I guess we will have to finish this another day...if you survive that is," said Kane as he held his blade out in front of him horizontally with one hand while placing his hand vertically to his face chanting words that Inuyasha knew all too well.

"Those words you're speaking. You have the powers of a druid in you as well as that of a demon don't you?" said Inuyasha in surprise that something like this would happen.

"Yes, but only to a certain degree as..." said Kane, but before the demon mercenary could answer completely the spell had kicked in and he was gone just before a boulder the size of Inuyasha landed where Kane had been standing.

"DAMN IT! Now I got to get out of here before it's too late," said Inuyasha to himself he put Tetsuigia away and headed for the exit of the room only to find it blocked.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha corrected this however and pulled Tetsuigia out and used his Wind Scar to create his own pathway. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, such an attack is never completely positive as it made the entire complex unstable causing it to collapse from within even further. 'I'm in trouble,' thought Inuyasha as he soon found himself being buried alive by the rocks around and above him.

(Castle of the Western Lands)

"Lord Sesshomorru what is wrong you suddenly have gone tense?" said Jaken as he had gone back to the castle with AhUn about halfway during the search for Inuyasha after the waterfall incident as it would speed up the process of finding him faster.

"I felt a disturbance...a disturbance within my own blood. Something has happened to Inuyasha and not in a good way. Get AhUn, the demon slayer Sango, and her feline companion Kilala as were going back to that place where we left Inuyasha," said a very serious Sesshomorru as the former Lord of the Western Lands felt the disturbance in his blood growing ever so much greater then before.

"Yes my Lord," said Jaken who saw the look in Sesshomorru's eyes that told him not to waste time or it would mean his untimely death.

'I fear the worst for you Inuyasha,' thought Sesshomorru as moments later Sango, Kilala, and AhUn were before him ready to go.

"Sesshomorru what going on?" said Sango with Kilala beside her on her shoulder looking just as worried as her.

"I think Inuyasha is in trouble Sango and we need to get to and help Inuyasha before it is too late," said Sesshomorru as he then explain the disturbance he was having in his blood concerning Inuyasha not realizing Rin and Kanna were snooping hearing everything the former demon lord had just said from outside the door.

"Oh no," said Rin who was practically in tears as Kanna was just as worried for Inuyasha as Rin, but had more control over her tears and held them back, but was just barely able to from leaving her doll like eyes.

Kanna used her mirror to find the cave like area of the complex to find it only in rubble everything from the caved place consumed in rock. It looked like the former home and natural fortress that was Inuyasha's was now a possible tomb for him as well. "Inuyasha," said Kanna as she finally shed tears as she had found a hand amidst the rubble that was now covered in blood that could only belong to...Inuyasha flowing like a river down the rubble.

(Naraku Castle- Hours Later)

"Is it done Kane? Inuyasha dead?" said Naraku watching the slightly battered demon mercenary come into his home with a smile on his face.

"Heheheh. Inuyasha is gone Naraku and will never to return this word ever again," said Kane though there was a slim chance Inuyasha could have escaped it was to slim even for the half-demon.

"Good. Here are the shards we agreed upon," said Naraku throwing Kane the remaining jewel shards that he caught easily.

"Now that the task you set for me completed and I have been paid I now bid you a good day," said Kane as he walked out of the room without even a glance towards a slightly nervous Kagura who was on the other side leaning against the wall next tot the door.

"Don't worry I didn't tell him about you Kagura. Even if I could I wouldn't as it wasn't part of my job to do so," whispered Kane walking past Kagura who now had paled face filled with more fear and nervousness the before.

Meanwhile Naraku's inner voice was most happy with this news of Inuyasha's death though he was slightly disappointed he would have to take longer to retrieve the jewel shards to make it whole again. 'As long as the chosen one the prophecy spoke of is gone I have nothing to fear. Soon the jewel will be complete and so will I and THEN the true age of darkness to this land will begin,' thought the voice while holding the majority of the jewel in his hands as it was a putrid black in his hands as he moved it around his fingers like some plaything.

(A/N: Is Inuyasha dead? Did I kill him? Well the only way you're going to know is if you give me reviews. HA! REVIEW NOW!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Dead Man Walking

Several hours had passed as Sesshomorru while on AhUn and Sango on Kilala raced to the fallen compound where Inuyasha lay buried after his unknowingly lost battle with Kane. "Over there Sesshomorru," said Sango as she and Kilala nearly went into a dive downward towards the rubble filled entrance to the once grand complex that was inside of it.

"I see it," said Sesshomorru as he went into a dive with AhUn almost as steep as Kilala's, but with more control then the demon slayer's feline friend.

When Sango and Kilala touched down rather...hard for the lack of a better word the two female warriors raced to the rubble and started moving the rocks with all the strength. Both knew that if they stopped even for a second Inuyasha's life could possibly end in this now tomb of a place. By the time Sesshomorru had landed Sango and Kilala had already in a very impressive display of resolve as well as fortitude managed to remove a great deal of rocks from the cave entrance. "Sesshomorru help me!" said Sango as she had used her demon slaying weapon to move the rocks easier to help save Inuyasha when ironically that same weapon was used to kill demons like Inuyasha.

Sesshomorru was their mere seconds after she spoke and moved both her and Kilala aside with his hand as he then used it to pull Tokijin from his waist and pointed it as the still caved in entrance. 'You better be away from the cave entrance little brother or you may not survive regardless,' thought Sesshomorru as the power of Tokijin was shot out from the blade and into the rocks destroying them with ease creating the necessary hole needed to enter the cave to find Inuyasha.

Sango and Kilala wasted little time entering the cave while Sesshomorru stayed outside to guard the entrance from any possible attackers. After all if the two that went inside truly needed his help he would hear them with his demonic hearing and then com to their aid, but not at the moment. To Sesshomorru guarding the entrance to secure his brother's release was now his main priority while getting Inuyasha out of the tomb of a place alive was Sango's and Kilala's. 'Please be alive Inuyasha,' thought Sango and Kilala at the exact same time.

However, they came upon a started realization after carefully going ever single spot of the complex from hours of constant digging. Inuyasha was not their and if there was all that remained of him being trapped in the caved complex was a small, but still significant amount of blood. After sniffing the blood Kilala had confirmed that it was Inuyasha's, but brought up another question for the two and eventually Sesshomorru when he heard the news. 'If that's Inuyasha's blood then where is Inuyasha now and is he even alive?' thought the two as they found nothing else that was Inuyasha's.

(Castle of the Western Lands-That Night)

Nobody that remained were taking the news very well about Inuyasha possibly being dead as Rin and Kanna had told everyone what they had heard from Sesshomorru to Sango, and then what the two girls and seen in the magic mirror Kanna possessed. Kikyo was distraught to say the least at what she felt inside her clay body as it ached with what was left a human spirit for Inuyasha. Kikyo had for the first time tried to cry herself into sleeping as she didn't need any new souls for awhile thanks to Voodoo's cooking, which extended her period of not taking the souls of dead maidens and increased her spiritual power as well. Normally she wouldn't sleep at all, but being depressed after losing your former love after all e had done to end things easily and give so much back to her she couldn't really help it. Slowly, but eventually she drifted off to the place of her mind that dreams are made of even for on such as her. "Inuyasha," whispered Kikyo right before her dream filled mind took her to another place where she hoped she would see Inuyasha alive again.

Kikyo found herself awakening into her dream in a empty yet well up kept room as their was not one speck of dust in the room and not one wooden floor board was misshaped or damaged in anyway. Kikyo slowly got up from the ground and saw the door to her right and she walked to it and opened it to see where it would lead her. Though she secretly thought it might lead her to seeing Inuyasha if only alive in a dream, but that was all she needed and wanted at that point. "Kikyo," said a whispery voice like a spirit barely living in the world.

"Whose their? Show yourself!" said Kikyo wishing she had her bow and arrows in her dream so she could defend herself despite it being for the moment a dream and not a potential nightmare.

"Kikyo," said the whispery voice again only slightly louder and closer to a door she had not noticed being their before.

"I'm warning you," said Kikyo with anger in her voice though she could understand why she was getting so worked up over a voice that kept speaking her name as she cautiously went to the door, opened it, and entered the room beyond it.

"Your getting warmer Kikyo," said the whispery voice and Kikyo could almost sense the voice would have a smile on it face if it had one much less a body though if it did she would make sure it didn't last as she was becoming very angry and annoyed.

After all this was her dream and she wanted it to be with Inuyasha, alive, in her arms, and dare she ask the gods this, but to grant her desire to kiss him one more time. One more time right before he was to be gone from her world completely as he was in the real world no more. "Stop playing games and show yourself!" said Kikyo as her anger was more then clear in her words as she was now in a dark room where you couldn't see anything not even the floor below you that you walked on.

"As you wish Kikyo after all...its your dream so you should get what you want. Even me," said the whispery voice that was no longer whispery and more recognizable as she gasped as she immediately knew whose voice that was that was speaking to her.

Just as she recognized whose body was in front of her that belong to that voice and her heart no matter how artificial, was beating faster then it ever did in the real world or while being actually being alive for that matter. "Inuyasha," said Kikyo as she held her hands to her mouth as the said half-demon smiled at her as he walked up to her in the grace she had seen when she first met him in that cave after the incident with Kagome and him falling off the waterfall with Rin.

"Hello Kikyo. I see even your dreams you miss me?" said Inuyasha as he was now face to face with her revealing himself in all black clothing similar to what he wore before except for a few lines of red along the legs, chest area, and arms of the clothing itself.

Daring to make sure that this was really Inuyasha in her dreams she took one of her hands from her mouth and reached for her his face touching the blood tattoos on his face. She let out a small gasp as she realized this was Inuyasha as she saw him smile as she finished touching the blood tattoo design on his face and he put his hand on hers before she could draw it back. "It really is you Inuyasha. But how can this...how can you be real if I am just dreaming all of this seeing as you are dead?" said Kikyo though she was afraid of such an answer.

Inuyasha could only smile as he knew that she was afraid to lose him again a third time in her lifetime connected to him. "Whoever said I was dead" In any case whoever said it has been exaggerating...greatly!" said Inuyasha as he then kissed her hand and then another her forehead letting her breathe in his sent to prove he was who he said he was and what she hoped he was.

"Kanna and Rin told me what they saw in that magic mirror or Kanna's and what your brother Sesshomorru said to Sango about him having a bad feeling about you being in trouble. I feared the worse," said Kikyo as she felt tears leave her eyes though she was only slightly surprised as this was her dream after all.

"For a brief moment in time what you feared nearly came to fruition Kikyo and I nearly died. Fortunately, for the both of us I'm not dead I assure you. However, it will be quite sometime till I do come back so until then I need you to keep this between us. Don't worry about the others Shippo is a tough kid as are Rin and Kanna. I'll let Sesshomorru, Sango, and Kilala know in my own way about me being alive. That includes the...others as well," said Inuyasha as he emphasized "others" with enough venom in his voice to kill a snake in one bite meaning that he meant Kagome, Miroku, and Koga as they would feel his wrath just as he felt theirs.

"I'll wait Inuyasha. I can wait as long as I know your alive," said Kikyo as she embraced Inuyasha in her arms in the form of a hug she did not want to let go of.

"Good because unfortunately, your dream is about to...end," said Inuyasha who saw her now shocked pleading face as he smiled at her as he faded away from her as she started to wake up.

(Elsewhere in the Real World-Weeks Later-Mid-day)

Kagome, Miroku, and Koga had been walking for sometime though they had been tired, hungry, and most of all SCARED out of their minds. Why scared? Because the last few weeks since they heard from Kane that Inuyasha was dead they had heard, seen, and felt signs of the said half-demons return. The signs of such a return came in many forms such as in their dreams turned nightmares, his reflection appearing in the rivers they went to get water from or wash themselves when dirty, even his face appeared multiple times in the camp fire during the night. As it stood with all three of them and Inuyasha's return to the living they couldn't take anymore signs without going slightly insane in the process. "You think one sign would have been enough for the half-breed bastard," said Koga who was near ready to keel over from exhaustion from the lack of sleep he had gotten and was starting to turn into an insomniac along with the other two.

"When we find Inuyasha I'm the one who is going to kill him and not that lousy failure of a demon mercenary that goes by the name of Kane," said Kagome in a semi-whine semi-angered state as she at that moment really wished that she was now home at the moment in her bed happy with technology and away from this time period that was filled with magic and demons.

"That is if we can lay a hand on him Kagome, but so far all he has done is sends signs of his return not when or where he would return," said Miroku trying to look for the next town on their path to stay to possibly rest for once not realizing that an image of Inuyasha was watching them on a tree with glowing red eyes and serious look on his face as he watched them go along their journey.

"You get the feeling were being watched?" said Koga after a while feeling slightly more paranoid then usual.

"You feel it too?" said Kagome worried that she was the only one who felt it, then that she wasn't, and then what such a feeling meant.

Another sign of Inuyasha's return was coming soon.

(Not far from the three)

Kane was unknowingly having similar experiences as Kagome, Miroku, and Koga only if he were told what they had experienced he could easily say he had it TEN TIMES worse then those three put together. He had all of what Kagome, Miroku, and Koga all had suffered in terms of signs and then some. Even when he blinked he saw Inuyasha's eyes blazing at him with their unholy redness that screamed vengeance upon the ones who wronged him. Unfortunately for Kane, he was one of those that had wronged the great demon Lord meaning he was going to get his ass handed to him sooner or later. 'In my case I'm hoping for later,' thought Kane only to find that such a thing filled with worry and dread would have to wait as Kagura came out of the sky on her feather in front of him.

"My my if it isn't Kane the big bad demon mercenary that 'supposedly' defeated great and powerful Inuyasha: The Silver Fanged Phenom! How have YOUR dreams been as of late?" said Kagura with sarcastic venom and amusement in her voice.

"I'm going to assume that from your happiness Kagura that you're not being plagued by the horrible signs of Inuyasha's return? IF you were then they are not bad for you, but quite the opposite due to the smile on your face and the ecstatic movement of your fan in your hand," said Kane and the look he saw in her eyes proved he was right.

"A small benefit for choosing the right side of this little...war for the lack of a better word and taken the side of the one who is going to kill my enslaver allowing me to set be free," said Kagura as she had seen the signs herself, but unlike Naraku and that voice he speaks to she wasn't afraid, but she had to make it look like she was or else he might get rather suspicious of her.

Perhaps, but I doubt..." said Kane, but was suddenly interrupted when out of nowhere a violent storm surrounded the two and the sky went nearly pitch black from the depth of the dark force that made itself known.

Kagura and Kane weren't the only ones to see, hear, and feel the power of this storm as Sango all the way to Naraku felt this storm the meaning behind its significance. "Lord Sesshomorru what does this mean?" said Rin as she walked up the full blooded demon who was in the open courtyard with the others as they saw unnatural red lightning and thunder appear within the storm clouds as the wind picked up all around them.

"I...do not...know Rin," said Sesshomorru who was more speechless then afraid of the storm because despite its furry Sesshomorru felt something within him tell him he did have to be not afraid of it.

(Naraku Castle)

"No. NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! This can't BE! YOU'RE DEAD INUYASHA! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD! DEAD DEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAD!" screamed Naraku as could not truly believe that Inuyasha was alive after all this.

"Master Naraku I sense...something...is...wrong," said Kohaku worriedly, but still with a voice of like that of a mindless puppet walking up to his master and as if on cue the storm suddenly intensified as red lightning struck all around Naraku castle destroying key parts of his home, but that wasn't the scary part for Naraku.

No it was by far not the scary part.

(Everywhere and everyone all at once)

The next thing that happened made everyone within the area of the storm freak out whether they were friend, foe, and/or neutral to Inuyasha. Rain started to fall heavily on the ground with rain drops falling that were the equivalent size of Shippo's overall height both in length and in width. However, the actual size of the rain drops falling wasn't the REALLY scary part oh no the REALLY scary part about the rain was it wasn't water like rain...it was BLOOD! Actual blood as red as Inuyasha's eye (if not more) was raining down hard, heavy, and fast upon the ground nearly rising to everyone's ankle in less then a full 2 minutes. Kagome screamed in horror as did Kanna, Rin, and Kagura (though only a little as she was screaming more in surprise then horror). 'I think I'm going to be sick!' thought Kagome as she had jumped on Koga who though normally would enjoy this did not want to be someone's carrier right now as a flood of bloody rain fell on him and was rising around his ankles while Miroku climbed up a tree despite the wind that nearly knocked him down while Koga leaped into a tree after seeing the monk trying to escape the growing flood of bloody water.

Kane was speechless as he ran up a tree to prevent from being soaked and covered in blood. Sesshomorru knowing how traumatizing this could be to a child, got Rin, Kanna, and Shippo into the castle. During that time Kilala transformed and tried to pull a resisting Kikyo inside though Kikyo herself had looked as if she wanted bathe of all things in the bloody rain itself as if it would purge her clean of all her sins she had committed. Sango ran using her giant demon slaying weapon as a form of protection from the blood though she almost felt as compelled as Kikyo to stay in the bloody rain as her. Sango also noticed Kilala's struggle with such things as well and that confused her now three times over. 'What is going on? I feel like I should be out here in this rain of blood like the others. Even though I know its wrong I feel compelled to be here and to practically wash myself in the rain. Its creepy yet it is not at the same time! Is this quite possibly Naraku's doing? No if it were Naraku it would feel wrong to be out here. That means this bloody rain and the storm itself that dare I think is...soothing, mean it belongs to...to...Inuyasha?' thought Sango as she saw the storm grow even greater as by now the druids had come out to the deck outside the castle to see this impressive force of nature.

It was then that something weird within the storm happened and no one was sure if what they saw were something that there eyes played on them or not, but what that saw next was just as disturbing if not surprising to other. They saw images that appeared in the above storm like quick flashes of thunder and lighting. It showed Inuyasha with multiple expressions on his face filled with anger, hatred, and most of all vengeance in his eyes that made all who saw it feel fear in their bones. Even as far as Kaede's village saw this and Kaede herself was starting to have a bad feeling about all of this as she had suddenly remembered a certain prophecy involving a certain battle between light and dark. "One truly doesn't know fear till ye see something like this," said Kaede as she saw the images of Inuyasha flashing almost faster then her one eye could see.

It was then that people saw the message as clear as day as it was spoken in a dark voice that only Inuyasha could produce through the raging and howling storm around them:

"**The Spider of Deception shall come forth and weave its evil web**

**The only hope for both demons and mortals is a half demon to make it ebb**

**Through hell, fire, blood, betrayal, and death was the chosen one truly born**

**He will save them all despite those in the past that liked him to be scorned**

**In the End blood will be spilled and bones will be break as hero and tyrant fight**

**Two brothers...born from the same father in blood will fight for who is truly right**

**They fight once more again after centuries of slumber to see who is truly wrong**

**The Dead Man is Walking brother prepare to leave this world and be GONE!"** said Inuyasha's voice as red thunder flashed all around them in the clouds only for those very same clouds to have red eyes suddenly appear as they struck in multiple and different directions landing right in front of each group leaving a burning symbol that was of the mighty Dog Demon Lord Inuyasha that had a giant silver looking fang blazing right in front of all of them.

(Naraku's now semi-destroyed castle)

Naraku could only look on in horror as he just stared at the burning symbol of the Silver Fanged Phenom only to see burning words appear on the fang itself. The words read: **"The Dead Man has risen. Prepare to take his place!"**

"Master Naraku what should I do to help you with this problem?" said Kohaku as he though still a mindless puppet was slightly unnerved by this.

Naraku himself snapped out of his fear for a moment and looked at Kohaku who stood their in his demon slaying uniform awaiting instructions. "Two words my loyal servant. FIND...KANE!" said Naraku making his anger send a clear message to the boy.

"Yes master," said Kohaku as he bowed and left without another word neither unaware that a shadow was watching them with red glowing eyes and shiny white teeth covered in clear liquid drool.

"That's it my boy. Lead me to my prey so I can send him...STRAIGHT TO HELL!" said the voice in a very eerie whisper as he then vanished almost it seemed into the shadows of the storm clouds themselves.

(A/N: All right now for the Author's Note. I know I know you don't like them WELL GUESS WHAT? T S! You know how many reviews I got for my last chapter? Only 3. Yeah you heard me. Out of 15 alerts for this story I get 3. I get 1/3 or 1/5 or whatever fraction that is out of the alerts. What is a MATTER with you people? Well just so you know for those ACTUAL 3 that reviewed...Briedee, Cold Kikyo, and Angel of Wind I would like to thank you for reviewing. My hat is off to all three of you as you are true reviewers and loyal readers of my work. As for the rest of you that haven't reviewed or not thinking about it...(takes out sledgehammer) say hello to my big friend here because if you don't review I'll bust your legs and your hands. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously review and make me happy...OR ELSE! Or else what? No more chapters that's what! To be honest this maybe one of the best chapters I have ever created so I think I deserve a review as such.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Unholy Vengeance

(With Kane and Kagura-Two hours later)

Kane was by far not happy with his current situation one bit as the rain of blood Inuyasha produced had finally stopped after two full hours of constant down pouring. This in itself created a massive river of the stuff just above the knee area when he jumped off his tree as did Kagura who surprisingly or unsurprisingly depending on your point of view didn't mind the river of bloody rain in the slightest. "You know Kane if I were more of a loyal servant of Naraku then I am now I might feel sorry for you," said Kagura in a slightly sarcastic tone as she was secretly bathing her toes in the bloody river getting a feel for the liquid around her though she couldn't understand why she was.

"If I didn't have to deal with the imminent threat that was Inuyasha right now Kagura I'd take your life right now. Lucky for you I guess," said Kane giving her a smirk though that in itself was a bluff as he didn't really want to fight on two fronts instead of one.

"Then why are you still here?" said Kagura as she found this conversation with Kane very amusing to say the least.

"I know Inuyasha is coming for me and if I know Naraku like I think I do then he's going to send some to take my four sacred jewel shards away from me for not completing the assignment. I'd prefer to stand my ground and not run like a coward like some of us do," said Kane indicating that she ran from battle on more then one occasion.

Kagura frowned slightly at the cheap shot Kane got at her as she had fled the scene of battles involving Inuyasha a couple of times, but in her defense she knew she had to if she wanted to live. "Perhaps, but I only retreated when I knew I couldn't win. However, I'm willing to wager that you would have run away from a fight if you knew you weren't getting paid," said Kagura trying to get in a cheap shot of her own.

Kane snarled and raised his weapon towards Kagura as if it were an open challenge for an open fight between the two of them. "Don't assume you know me like you should witch for if you did then you would know you're about to die!" said Kane who moved fast as he leaped into the air and brought his now spinning blade straight down onto Kagura.

At the last moment a hooked chain made for demon slaying had come out of nowhere flying from the trees at Kane. Kane seeing this with some surprise at such a sneak attack forced himself to maneuver in mid-air away from the weapon. Then he jumped once he landed he jumped backwards to try and gain his balance once again and get a good look at his assailant. "Identify yourself!" said Kane as he got into a fighting stance with his weapon ready for a fight.

The chained weapon went back into the trees like a snake recoiling from a strike on its missed prey and the one who wielded it. "I've come to take back what you stole from my master," said the young voice as the body that it belonged to revealed a boy wearing demon slaying clothing and weapons created for such a purpose.

Kane looked at the by for a moment as he remembered seeing the boy before recognizing the boy as Naraku's little errand boy. "Kohaku I presume?" said Kane as he had only met the boy once when Naraku first introduced himself to Kane that ended up with the demon mercenary meeting Naraku again a second time to discuss the attack on Inuyasha leading everything up till now.

"Yes. Though enough formalities. Give me the jewel shards my master gave you or I will kill you to get them. Choose wisely," said Kohaku as he completely ignored Kagura and stared entirely at Kane with his glazed over eyes meaning he was Naraku's loyal puppet.

Unknown to Kohaku, Kagura and Kane another figure was watching this with interest from the shadows of the trees hidden in the darkness of the storm clouds. However, while all three objectives were in this area of the forest it unfortunately, could only complete one objective at a time...starting with Kagura. Appeared behind her without making a sound it grabbed her from behind and vanished into the shadows before the other two realized she was gone. "Don't move or it will be your last. After all my brother wants you brought back alive as he seems to have...feelings for you," said the voice as its hand left her mouth and with that Kagura instantly recognized as she had heard them before.

"Inuyasha," said Kagura in a very light whisper that only he could hear as to not involve the other two that were now fighting.

"You got all in one Kagura. Do me a favor and go back to Sesshomorru and tell him that his brother is coming back to the Western Lands with a gift. A special gift for that certain special someone I hold dear to my heart," said Inuyasha a faint whisper as he smiled as she shivered from the chill he gave her.

"Of course _Lord_ Inuyasha," said Kagura nodding and emphasizing on Lord as that was his title that she would speak out of respect to him.

"Good. Go then to him as he misses you," said Inuyasha as he let go of her now shocked form entirely and she ever so carefully left the area undetected leaving Inuyasha to for the moment be a spectator in this fight between Kane and Kohaku.

(Castle of the Western Lands-At the moment)

"Lord Sesshomorru was that really Lord Inuyasha I saw in those storm clouds?" said Rin as she almost couldn't believe her father made such a sign of his return to them with such intense power that to her only a god could possess.

"Yes Rin it was Inuyasha. Your father is an incredible being worthy of being called that of a demon if I ever saw one. You should be proud to be called his daughter," said a now smiling Sesshomorru though he was saddened by the fact that he couldn't be Rin's father if only by decree.

Rin seeing him like this saddened her slightly as well as she once thought of Sesshomorru as her father. Now she felt as if he were the big silent yet serious uncle she had known for most of her natural life. "If you want could I call you uncle Sesshomorru?" said Rin in an honest gesture of love to her full blooded demon uncle.

Sesshomorru looked at her and smiled a genuine smile that she had only seen on a rare occasions when she had made him happy in the past. "Yes Rin you may, as that would be our relationship within this...somewhat strange family," said Sesshomorru as he had then received a massive hug from her indicating she was happy he approved.

What surprised him next was another set of hugs on his other leg and after looking down to finding the source he discovered it was Naraku's incarnation Kanna and the little Fox Demon Shippo who were happy they could consider him their uncle. "Thanks you uncle Sesshomorru," said Kanna as she stared up into his eyes with her doll like ones except they looked more real with emotions then they had before.

"Yeah uncle Sesshomorru next to Inuyasha you're the best!" said Shippo punching the air above him with his fist as he spoke.

"Don't have him say that or he'll wail on you again and this time that rosary isn't on his neck to stop him from doing so," said Sango as she, Kilala, Kikyo, and Voodoo came up to them and laugh after hearing Shippo squeak in horror at such a thing running around in a slight panic.

"Never before have I felt such fury from Inuyasha before with his predecessor though I always tried to stay on his good side," said Voodoo seeing the bloody rain slowly seeping into the earth with the storm clouds still as ark as ever rumbling red thunder every once in a while.

"Inuyashas told me he was alive before today," said Kikyo out of nowhere now shocking everyone who had just heard this.

"Why?" said Sango curiously silently hoping that the feeling that two had as lovers didn't resurface again as she love Inuyasha too though of course Sango was sure that she would have to take a number when it came to that.

"Because he came to me in my dream and knew I was suffering from the loss and what he had done for me. I wished to see him again even only in a dream and he came to me because he knew it would be one of the first signs of his return. Do not hate him Sango as he we still have a connection to each other after all this time and yours with him is still developing," said Kikyo seeing as well as sensing the girls slight annoyance and jealousy to the situation.

"All right. I guess it can't be helped as Inuyasha will be Inuyasha regardless of what he does and I can't hate him or you for it," said Sango in defeat of the situation.

(Back with Kane and Kohaku)

Kane was to say the least impressed with the boy's skills as they were truly higher then any normal human with demon slaying skills should possess when facing a demon such as himself. The boy had acquired some significant injuries like cuts and bruises, but still nothing too serious, which Kane was slightly surprised as he would have assumed the boy would be skewered like a pig by now. "Not bad boy you got some skill, but that alone won't help you as your still too weak in the muscle department to overpower me when our weapons meet," said Kane as shoved the kid back into a tree making the little demon slaying enslaved boy fall to his knees in pain though it was numbed by the sacred jewel shard in his back.

"That maybe true, but strength is not everything when it comes to battle," said Kohaku trying to get up from the getting up from the ground, but his wounds were denying him the chance to.

"True! However, right now strength his everything and you have none of it," said Kane as he was now walking up to Kohaku.

"You can't kill me as I'm already dead," said Kohaku in his still mindless looking voice as it portrayed no fear in him.

"True again. However, if what you say is true then all I have to do is remove the sacred jewel or possibly jewels from your body. Then I can just add it with the others as I just consider this as my payment for this very satisfying fight. Goodbye Kohaku," said Kane as he was less then a few feet away from the boy ready to strike down with his double bladed sword upon the weakened boy.

Kane never got their as a red lightning bolt struck the ground in the gap between Kohaku and Kane with enough impact to send Kane back at least 10 feet while it knocked Kohaku unconscious. "What the HELL? Can't a demon mercenary get now and then? Okay dead man you want to fight? Okay lets fight because you know what? I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" said Kane scream the last part out in anger to no one in particular as he looked up at the storm clouds that seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

Just then the earth beneath him shook while a shield of red fire surrounded Kohaku like a barrier to protect the boy. The earth continued to shake harshly as something appeared before them that he though he would never see. It was then a rectangular wooden coffin that was painted black that looked like it was hand crafted with the finest wood appeared and was now partly covered in dirt while on a mound of dirt several feet up. When the earth finally stopped shaking moments later another red lightning bolt from the clouds above came out of nowhere and then struck the coffin with such a force that the coffin exploded on all four sides temporarily blinding Kane. When Kane got his vision back moments later he wished he was blind as what he saw scared him to no end. Rising from the coffin upper body on up was the silver haired, blood tattooed, and demon blood filled Inuyasha looking like he had just risen from the dead. After Inuyasha sat straight up he then turned his head to Kane and gave the demon mercenary a psychotic smile as his eyes glowed red with incredible power. "KANE! WELCOME...TO HELL!" yelled Inuyasha his voice creating a massive echo as the storm suddenly escalated greatly as a massive red lightning filled tornado of a barrier wreathed in flame surrounded the two warriors in what seemed like an arena from hell.

"You don't scare me. YOU'RE...DEAD! YOU...THE...SILVER...FANGED...PHENOM IS...NO...MORE!" yelled Kane as he called upon some of his druid powers and then sent waves of fire covered chains at Inuyasha that the said half-demon destroyed with a quick slash of his Tetsuigia.

"Is that the best effort you can put together?" said Inuyasha unimpressed with Kane's powers and skills in the ways of a druid.

Despite his fight with the mindless slave of a boy that was Naraku's servant Kane was far from weakened in any way by that little encounter. The fact that this...thing! If it could be called that was taunting him was seriously pissing him off. "You want to see power? Let me show you!" said Kane as he used his druid skills to show his mastery of mixing fire, of metal, and of flesh as his entire double bladed sword was covered in the fire along with his one hand followed by the other as he spun his sword around in an offensive manner like he was a man possessed.

Inuyasha paired every single swipe, slash, thrust, and all such assaults on his body by Kane with so much of flick, movement, or grace of his wrist. "If that's all you can do then in my league," said Inuyasha as he raised his mighty sword Tetsuigia back behind his head, while his left hand was out in front ready, the sword itself glowed red as demonic energy, and electric discharge came out of the blade as Inuyasha got ready to perform the right handed thrust secret technique his ancestor left for him to learn after the merger.

"_Remember my words carefully Inuyasha as the Infamous Soul Body Destroyer Sword Thrust Secret Forbidden Technique is very dangerous to perform. A technique that is so devastating it could kill you even faster then it could your enemy if you do not perform this correctly. Channel most of if not all your demonic power into your sword. When this attack connects with your opponent you automatically send the demonic energy into the enemies body with such force it causes the enemy's soul to explode first followed by the body second. Should you miss and you better NOT...a backlash effect occurs within your body causing each one of your organs to explode one by one till your heart and brain exploded as one at the very end. That is why it s a secret and yet is also a forbidden sword technique all in one as there is no room for error in using this technique. Enough said,"_ said the echoed voice of Inuyasha's ancient 1200 year old self.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" yelled Kane as he charged full speed less then 3 feet away from Inuyasha who stood his ground against Kane's wild assault.

"I know your about to die!" said Inuyasha in deadly whisper as he performed the deadly sword technique when Kane was in range of it.

"SAY'S YOU!" yelled Kane full of rage like a rabid animal out of its cage.

"INFAMOUS SOUL BODY DESTROYER SWORD THRUST SECRET FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE!" yelled a very demonically empowered Inuyasha as he thrust his sword forward with everything he had piercing right through Kane's skull dividing his spinal column in the process.

Kane couldn't believe it as he felt the pain his body went through as the Tetsuigia pierced his skull. After that moment in time everything seemed to stop all around Kane as he felt something within himself explode...very painfully. It wasn't the pain from his skull that went through to his spinal column as he already was feeling it, but this was different. The explosion within him wasn't physical and then when he stared into Inuyasha's pair of glowing dark red eyes and the psychotic smile on his face Kane came to a realization. 'He's killed my soul as well as my body. Oh crap,' thought Kane as he then felt a second pain right before an explosion occurred right before everything went black around him.

Kane had exploded causing his blood, guts, and bones to be scattered everywhere around him as Inuyasha stayed frozen like that for some time. It wasn't until he heard shifting in the earth near him as the tornado vanished that Inuyasha left the sword thrusting pose and went over to the source of the movement. Kohaku. "My my you've had a bad run in with the wrong crowd little man. What would your big sister say if she saw you like this?" said Inuyasha as he waved the fire barrier around the boy away and knelt down to him.

"Just kill me Inuyasha and get it over with," said Kohaku his glazed eyes telling Inuyasha he didn't really mean it.

"Could, would, but I won't as there is certain person who I love and trust waiting for us back in the Western Lands. If I killed you...she would most likely TRY to kill me. That and possibly yell my ears off," said Inuyasha trying to lighten the mood around the two though he decided not wait any longer as that last technique would slowly drain him for at least another 6 hours before he could possibly fight anyone as he put away Tetsuigia and decided to get to work.

"What are you going to do with me?" said Kohaku finding it hard to move his body and the jewel shard now strangely pulsing ever so slightly.

"I'm taking you to your sister now hold still," said Inuyasha as cut his left hand with his right and smeared the blood on his forehead creating a symbol with the tip of his claws.

Kohaku screamed in agony for a moment as he felt as if something was shifting inside his head and being pushed back allowing his mind to...breathe? "What did you do to me?" said Kohaku grabbing his wrist and squeezing it to a point where a normal man would have a broken if not crushed wrist.

"Simple my boy I gave you temporary freedom as the symbol I made from my drying blood pushed back Naraku's influence. Thus allowing you to think on your own without him cutting the strings that keep you alive through the jewel shard in your back. Now come on lets go see your sister she'll have a heart attack when she sees how I brought you back...nearly unscathed," said Inuyasha as he picked the boy up off his feet and ran back to the Western Lands as he didn't want to reappear from an exploding coffin anytime soon in front of his friends with Kohaku with him.

If Inuyasha did Sango most likely WOULD kill him. Of course she would have to get in line for that too as a lot of people wanted his head. However, he had every intention of taking THOSE heads first and he was going to start with the one closest to home. Namely Voodoo.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking and your wondering why Inuyasha would want to kill Voodoo. For those who know or figure it I respectfully ask that you do not tell it through your reviews as you will spoil it for everyone. If you do in fact believe that you know it send me a message on my bio page. I still want you to review just don't give away the possible idea behind the whole reason why Inuyasha wants kill Voodoo. In fact if just you read very carefully back at one of the few chapters before and of course this one, the answer will show itself. Keep up all those reviews as I love them all as I got the most reviews for that one chapter all the others. I am very sorry if I scared the hell out of all of you in my last chapter as that was not my intention. The idea for the last chapter and all came to me as I pictured how Inuyasha could come back to care of as well as intimidate them shitless. Needless to say from your reactions I went a little...overboard in my way of doing it however, I will not change that chapter for any reason and I to be honest I don't think you would want me to either.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-The Traitor, the Betrayers, and the Betrayess

The Western Lands Castle was a buzz of activity as well as rumors of Inuyasha coming back to his right birth home. Some were overjoyed that Inuyasha was returning as not all of them hated half-demons like the vast majority of them all. As for the vast majority of those that disliked half-demons soon found themselves paling realizing that they had been cruel to the man when he was still a child who knew little to nothing of why he was hated or shunned by them.

They fully knew that if they were to escape any wrath produce by their newly announced and proclaimed Lord of the Western Lands that they would have to deliver tribute to the young Dog Demon Lord. They did exactly that as no less then the image of Inuyasha appeared in the clouds with the thunder and lightning did they prepare tribute for the half-demon and delivering them to Sesshomorru to deliver to Inuyasha when he enters the castle. "I will oversee my younger brother receives your tribute as proof of your loyalty to him once he returns," said Sesshomorru as the servants took the tribute to a room that Sesshomorru deemed they would be housed.

Sango, Shippo, Kikyo, and all the others all waited outside on the deck near the grass that was now stained red with dried blood that had fallen as rain fro the storm clouds above. In fact the area around the castle as well as other parts of others lands were so dark that the castle was lit all around with torches to create light for people to see. "You think Inuyasha will return soon?" said Shippo getting anxious yet nervous at seeing his still newly considered father back.

"Possibly Shippo, but like all of us you will have to wait," said Sango as Kilala came up to her asking for affection, which the demon slayer graciously delivered to the little cat form of Kilala by scratching her head behind her ear.

Just after Shippo nodded did it get even darker (if it were possible) and the torches around them and parts of the castle went out as thunder and lightning pierced the sky above them. "It appears Inuyasha has returned," said Kikyo calmly though deep inside she felt more happiness in her heart then possibly ever when she was alive.

No less then 10 seconds after Kikyo said those words did it get o dark around the castle you couldn't see you own hands in front of your face if you tried. It was then that the sky lightened and the torches throughout the castle were relit to their former brightness and Inuyasha appeared with Kohaku in his arms nearly asleep from the whole ordeal. "Hello everyone it's good to see you all," said Inuyasha smiling at their shocked faces including Sesshomorru who had made his way to the others after the "black out" all over the castle.

"Inuyasha?" said Sango disbelieving what she was seeing in front of her as part of her thought it was an illusion while another part of her screamed at her to go over their and kiss him right on the lips...among other things.

"I'm back Sango and...I brought someone with me here as a gift to you," said Inuyasha placing Kohaku on the ground gently in front of the space between him and the others.

"Kohaku!" said Sango as she looked at his breathing form now next to her and at the same time was curious about the weird blood smell filled symbol on her little brother's forehead.

As if reading her mind Inuyasha spoke as he could clearly see her worry and confusion on what he had placed on her once thought to be lost brother "A little over 6-8 hours ago I made a simple, but still quite powerful seal using my own blood to suppress Naraku's influence on him. It will be in effect till the sacred jewel shard he had in his back can be removed and he is restored again to his proper self," said Inuyasha as he gently ever so carefully covered Sango's hand that now lay on her brother's chest with his own demon clawed one.

"Really?" said Sango in disbelief as she would soon have her little brother back and she was actually in a dream only her mind could produce.

"Yes. However, we need my brother here with the Tenseiga to help the boy after we remove the jewel," said Inuyasha as the boy was now stirring awake.

Sango was more ecstatic then she had ever been as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him with all she was worth tumbling on top of his now fallen form that hit the blood colored grown shocking everyone insight. "I don't care as long as my brother can be returned to the way he was before," said Sango after she broke the 5 minute long kiss.

"Glad to hear it however, I have more work to do that needs to be address as there is a traitor here that needs to be dealt with," said Inuyasha whose smile on his face slowly vanished and became one of pure seriousness.

"A traitor? Here? Who? How? When?" said Sango curiously as well as seriously as she feared for Inuyasha and Kohaku's safety.

"You leave the traitor to me as he is not far. Now as for you being on top of me," said Inuyasha showing Sango that she was in a compromising position with him making her blush a red that put the dried blood colored grass to shame.

Instantly Sango let out a squeak like noise of embarrassment and got of Inuyasha who could only smile as he picked up Kohaku and brought him inside with the others in tow behind him. "Inuyasha where to you wish to place the boy?" said Sesshomorru who soon had Voodoo floating in next to him.

"This room to my right will suffice however, after I do drop Kohaku to his room I need to speak with you Voodoo. ALONE!" said Inuyasha suddenly serious at the very end as he entered the room with Sango and instructed her to stay with him to give him the needed comfort of family, which Sango complied without hesitation.

When Inuyasha quietly left the room he shut the door with equal quietness as to not make anymore possibly loud noises then he would need to after this moment. "My Lord what did you wish to speak to me about?" said Voodoo who was slightly confused by Inuyasha wishing to speak to him alone only to become even more worried when Inuyasha's eyes started to glow red and baring his teeth at the head druid.

"Hold that thought Voodoo. Sesshomorru do you have a sound proof room Voodoo and I can speak...in private?" said Inuyasha in a dark voice as the torches around them danced dangerously around them.

Sesshomorru at the moment was more then a little hesitant to answer Inuyasha due to the power his younger brother was producing at that moment as he stared at Voodoo with his anger filled eyes. "Follow me I will show as it is not far from here and actually right next to the courtyard," said Sesshomorru as he escorted the two to a private room designed to have private conversations with family concerning secrets or allies in times of war.

They stopped at the door and Inuyasha slid it open hard as this feeling of hatred towards Voodoo was eating his sanity alive and needed to be fixed. "VOODOO! YOU! ME! WE TALK! NOW!" yelled Inuyasha pointing to the well lit room in a more then commanding tone saying it was not up for discussion or debate.

"Y-yes sir," said Voodoo entering the sound proofed room first followed by an extremely angry Inuyasha second who slammed the sliding door shut nearly destroying it and sound barrier around the room in the process.

'This whole thing doesn't sound too good and the conversation between the two hasn't even started yet,' thought Sesshomorru while Kikyo and the others went outside hearing the storm above them get nastier with each passing second.

'What's going on?' thought Kikyo and the others as the storm became suddenly violent as red lightning was now striking random things around the castle in a rage that could only come from Inuyasha's power.

(With Inuyasha and Voodoo)

"What did you wish to speak with me master?" said Voodoo though he secretly knew the truth behind the reason for Inuyasha's private talk.

"Voodoo...you...you...BACKSTABBING TRAITOR!" said Inuyasha running at Voodoo and ramming him with his right should sending into a nearby wall leaving a noticeable indentation from the impact.

"Was it something I said?" said Voodoo in a less questioning tone and more sarcastic voice then one would be a loud in front of the demon lord one serves.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAH!" was all Inuyasha could say as he charged Voodoo again sending a solid punch from his fist of his right to the side of Voodoo's robed head.

(Outside with the others during that time)

"What do you think the two are talking about that could be so serious?" said Shippo to Kikyo, Rin, Kanna, and Kilala who had let her mistress be alone with Kohaku.

"I don't know Shippo, but from the fury of the storm I could clearly say it's not good for Voodoo," said Kikyo as red lightning struck the ground twenty feet away from them.

"I bet 50 ryo that someone goes flying through that wall and out here in a big mess" said one of the outside guards overhearing the conversation between the little group in front of them.

"I'll take that bet," said the second guard next to the first offering up 50 ryo to his fellow soldier as proof of the wager as did the first with his should he lose.

No sooner had the bet been made then a winner had been decided as a robed figure flew in-between the two after being smashed through the wall. 'H-how did you know?" said Voodoo coughing up some blood not that it was noticeable unless you take into account the noise he produce with the cough.

"It's simple really. When you tried to defend yourself Kane used the same techniques as you. That maybe a coincidence at first however, the thing is those were secret techniques involving manipulate metal, fire, and flesh only a Head Druid like yourself would know as they can only be used by someone in your druid family," said Inuyasha cracking his neck left and right still in the shadows of the smoking area around him.

"SO WHAT?" said Voodoo struggling to get up from the ground, but found the pain inflicted by Inuyasha was more severe then he thought.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Inuyasha as his rage grew even more.

"COWARD!" counter yelled at Inuyasha as he had always viewed his reincarnated master to be anything, but a warrior as he was too passive for his tastes.

"VOODOO! PREAPRE TO JOIN KANE! IN HELL!" yelled Inuyasha angrily as he pulled out Tetsuigia as he walked through the smoking clearing.

"YOU FIRST!" said Voodoo sending hooked chains of fire at Inuyasha and knocked them away with his sword like he did with Kane except this technique was altered to be deadly upon arrival.

"What's going on?" said Sango weapon ready as she heard the loud noise and rushed to its source to find a bloody druid that was Voodoo attacking Inuyasha.

"Figures doesn't it Voodoo? Only you would attack with such a technique that only you and your brother would know and then in a moment of desperation you would alter it to kill you lord and master," said Inuyasha ignoring Sango at the moment all the while red lightning struck the ground around them like an electrified barrier of sorts surrounding the two.

(A/N: If you haven't figure it out by now then I'm sorry to say you're kind of stupid. Sorry, but its true.)

"It makes no difference to me as I felt family should come first over everything," said Voodoo as his hood came down revealing a slightly deformed looking version of Kane with identical tattoos as Kane, but they were reversed left tot right or upside down.

"Even when it comes to the safety of everything around you?" said Inuyasha as he made quick lash cutting Voodoo's left arm off so he couldn't use the technique.

"Of course! Kane came to me long before you did with Rin seeking to fulfill you're destiny right after your fight above that waterfall. When I discovered he was my half brother I was bound by the duty of my family to help him. I secretly taught him how to use the techniques he used to try to defeat you even though I knew it put the prophecy in jeopardy. At that moment I didn't care about the prophecy, my loyalties, or YOU for that matter," said Voodoo spitting on the ground in front of Inuyasha.

"I see. Well then you can be with your brother again no problem. WHEN I SEND YOU TO HELL LIKE I DID HIM!" yelled Inuyasha right before he unleashed the one armed Wind Scar on a now screaming in pain Voodoo from the attack as his said body exploded with druid like energy in conjunction with the Tetsuigia's Wind Scar.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Voodoo in an echoing form that lasted till the barrier left and the area around Inuyasha was clear to see through.

"I HATE ALL TRAITORS!" said Inuyasha and then as quickly as he was there he was gone as darkness quickly consumed the castle and the surrounding area once more and then when the scenery brightened around them a second later Inuyasha was gone.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?" said Sango looking around the battle field in front of them of upturned landscape.

"Don't know, but that doesn't really matter as I won 50 ryo in a bet due to Inuyasha," said the soldier holding his newly acquired money in his hands.

"Sango! Sango! Kanna is gone!" said Rin looking around finding her companion that was right next to her now missing.

"What?" said Sango worriedly looking around finding that in truth Kanna was nowhere in sight as was Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha knows what he is doing," said Kagura as she appeared out of the shadows of a wall as she watched the whole ordeal happen with Inuyasha and Voodoo.

"Kagura! Explain!" said Sango in a demanding tone that Inuyasha would have approved of had he been there to see it.

"Gladly demon slayer as you have been ever so polite to ask. Inuyasha is taking his little surrogate daughter with him to get his revenge on the three little pricks that hurt him the most. I think you know them very well," said Kagura smiling as she walked up right next to Sesshomorru and giving him a loving hug making everyone think it was a little weird at seeing such a thing.

"You mean...?" said Sango, but seeing Kagura nod just proved what she was going to say before Kagura interrupted her.

"That's right. Inuyasha is going to deliver some much needed punishment to that bitch of a girl, along with her demon lover, and that perverted monk with that Wind Tunnel of his," said Kagura who now saw Sango go from surprise to happy as the demon slayer could only smile at this.

"Good. It was long overdue," said Sango smiling a wicked smile of her own as she went inside with the others to check on Kohaku.

(Elsewhere in Kaede's Village with Kagome, Miroku, and Koga)

"Thank you for taking us in Lady Kaede. We really needed refuge due to the return of Inuyasha and the fact he is coming to exact revenge against us," said Miroku sipping some of his tea that Kaede provided for him and the other two.

"Ye misunderstand my intentions monk. I do not do this for you and for what you did to Inuyasha as I loved Inuyasha like a mother loves a son. I do this out of compassion for life even though all three of ye do not deserve it," said Kaede showing her frown of distaste with the choice of the monk's words.

"Kaede! Inuyasha is a filthy, lousy, and horrible half-demon whose sole purpose in life was to help us get the jewel shards and make the jewel itself whole again. What more of a purpose could such an abomination have?" said Kagome as she was surprised that Kaede would defend Inuyasha much less say she loved Inuyasha as if he were her own son.

"And I Kagome would like to know what right ye have to determine Inuyasha's purpose in life when it is not solely to help just get the sacred jewel shards?" said Kaede who had more then her fair share of venom in her voice.

"Hey listen you old hag of a priestess Kagome does not have to answer to the like of you. Especially when the topic at hand involves that lousy half-demon mutt Inuyasha," said Koga growling trying to intimidate to the old priestess though it seemed to have little effect on the elderly woman.

"Only one person has been ever been able to intimidate me you filthy wolf demon and right now he's not here...yet," said Kaede sipping her tea with strange glint in her eye telling them something was wrong.

"What do you mean by that you old hag?" said Koga sensing something was off and the sense of danger growing in the back of his thick skull.

"Inuyasha has already known ahead of time where ye are wolf demon and will no doubt be here soon shortly after he is done dealing with his other enemies," said Kaede smiling at them with glint in her eye more visible then before.

Before Koga, Kagome, and Miroku knew it or even react the room got noticeably darker a very tall figure followed by another shorter figure holding a mirror appeared in the hut. The taller of the two shadows was staring at the three with red glowing eyes and white teeth growling while the shorter one with doll like eyes walked over to Kaede bowed in respect and stood next to the still seated elderly woman. "My other enemies as Kaede has put them have been taken care of and Kohaku is now safe with his sister. All that remains to do before killing Naraku is to kill you two betrayers, and the one betrayess who would rather have me as a corpse then as free thinking half-demon," said the dark voice that was not doubt the voice of Inuyasha.

"Your death was long overdue Inuyasha. I should have left you pinned to that tree where you belonged!" said Kagome furiously at Inuyasha as she aimed a sacred arrow at him.

"Before you decide to end your life in an attempt to kill me look at Kanna's mirror as I have something to show you their. See if anything looks familiar to you three fools," said Inuyasha moving his left hand over to Kanna whose mirror glowed and was now showing them a familiar setting of a certain tree and a certain time traveling well.

"That's my way back to my home!" said Kagome realizing something bad was about to happen.

Correction Kagome…it WAS your way home," said Inuyasha raising his left hand over his head and as he did thunder and lightning could be heard as well as seen in Kanna's mirror making Kagome realize what he was about to do.

"Wait! You can't do this to me I need to be with my family. YOU LOUSY HALF-BREED BASTARD!" yelled Kagome at the end when she realized her pleading wasn't going to work so she yelled in rage at the demon lord.

"FOR TOO LONG KAGOME I HAD TO FELT YOUR WRATH! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL MINE!" yelled Inuyasha with all his anger towards them as he then dropped his left arm down making red lightning strike the well causing the spot where two worlds connect to explode with massive result destroying everything in a twenty foot radius.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY HOME! YOU TOOK MY HOME AWAY FROM ME!" yelled a now shocked Kagome whose shock soon became anger and she fired her sacred arrow at Inuyasha who destroyed with a demonic red barrier he generated from his eyes.

"NOW YOU HAVE NO HOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out Tetsuigia ready to kill all three of them here and now.

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Koga as he punched through the wall behind them giving them an exit to make a break for it that the others immediately followed.

"Kanna stay here with Kaede while I finish these waste of space meat bags of flesh that are those three. Kaede I am sorry you had to be drawn into this. Forgive me," said a now slightly calmer Inuyasha.

"There is no reason to forgive Inuyasha I would have never tolerated Kagome's use of the rosary that she had on you for much longer as things currently were considering the falling out of your relationship with the girl. In fact had you visited me sooner I would have removed the rosary soon after you had arrived here. But now I see it is not the case anymore as you are free like you were always suppose to be. Now go and get the revenge that you so rightfully deserve Inuyasha," said Kaede who was now smiling at her strong surrogate son knowing that this was long overdue for the other three.

Inuyasha nodded and headed off to find the now three scattered little lambs that were now on the run from the now big bad dog demon that is now hungry for blood. 'It's now my time to have a little fun at their expense. Then I'll move on to the much BIGGER problem in concerns with my twin reincarnated brother...Naraku,' thought Inuyasha as he raced off to catch up with his prey.

(A/N: What do you think? Too much? Thanks to all those who did review before though none of you got the clues that I laid out for you guys. I know I know you're all thinking the same thing...how in the holy hell can Naraku be Inuyasha twin reincarnated brother? Well in order to find that out you just have to keep on reading and reviewing now won't you. HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm being mean now. In any case I'm slightly disappointed as I got only 2 that's right 2 reviews from my last chapter when I as well as you fully well know I should have gotten MORE! WTF? Come on guys throw me a friggen bone here. Please review or no more chapters for you! THE STORY CHAPTER WRITER NAZI HAS SPOKEN!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Confrontations

The sound of three figures running filled the silent night of the forest as Kagome, Koga, and Miroku ran passed all different form and types of foliage to escape Inuyasha. "Run! Run my little piggish friends for the big bad dog comes to feast on your flesh," said the sadistically echoing voice of Inuyasha as he pursued them easily as they were running at such a slow pace compared to how he could run at full speed.

By this point it had been a little over an hour since the so called "chase" had started and the three former jewel shard hunters were scared out of their mind. "What do we do now Kagome?" said Miroku who was seeing Inuyasha's face with an evil look in almost every shadow of every tree they ran by.

"I guess we have to fight Inuyasha," said Kagome as turned around and readied to her bow and arrow preparing to fire at Inuyasha the first time she sees him appear.

"Well its certainly better then running that's for sure," said Koga as he and Miroku got ready with their weapons and abilities.

"My my look at this all of a sudden change in attitude. I see three little pigs, all of whom finally developed a backbone against me as a last resort. A last resort, which is used only by spineless cowards and that of spoiled bitches that don't get what they want. Well will have to fix that now won't we," said Inuyasha's voice echoing all around them laughing at them continuously.

"Shut up and fight you half-demon FREAK!" said Kagome as she fired a sacred arrow a flash appearance of Inuyasha only to hit nothing, but an innocent tree in the distance.

"Freak? Is that the only insult you can give me Kagome? And here I would have thought a spoiled little girl with your education along with some 500 years into the future lifestyle I would have learned to insult better then that? I guess we can't all be right eh Kagome? Heheheh," said Inuyasha taunting her to no end.

"Enough! Show yourself Inuyasha so we can kill you and I can get Sango out of your tainting clutches," said Miroku as he readied his staff and sacred sutras ready for a fight.

"Me? Taint Sango? My dear monk you misunderstand her affection that she has for me as it is anything, but tainted by my demon powers. She loves me my dear boy. Sango I can only imagine would probably have loved you sooner had she not been so disgusted with your ways of flirting with woman. That and what you said to her about me by saying how I am an abomination of sorts and how you preferred me to be in a slavery type service to miss bitch from the future that is to the right of you," said Inuyasha appearing in a brief afterimage only a few feet from the monk before vanishing before Miroku could react.

"How could Sango love you? You are a half-demon Inuyasha! A half-demon that never should have been born into this world," said Miroku starting to sweat heavily as he felt Inuyasha's eyes were watching him everywhere and going so far as to look into their very souls.

"She loves me for who I am and what I have become Miroku. I fight for something you preach about, but go against. When it comes to something that is not considered apart of your species you turn a blind eye when it needs your help all because you can't accept the truth that Sango loves me and not you Miroku. Even when the truth right in front of you!" said Inuyasha who at the last word appeared face to face with Miroku scowling at the now terrified monk before vanishing again in an afterimage sort of way.

"Why don't you fight instead of being all mystical phantom like you stupid bastard and fight like a true demon and not like a coward!" said Koga who got an elbow to the ribs by Miroku as he didn't really want Inuyasha to solidify in front of him and kill them all.

"So you want to fight me eh Koga? Same with you Miroku and you Kagome? Well then without a further delay...PREPARE TO GET YOUR WISH!" yelled Inuyasha in the end as he appeared right in front of Koga, smiled, and thrusted his right handed demon claw right into Koga's gut before raising it upward practically shredding Koga from the waist up.

"KOGA!" said screamed Kagome as she was shocked and in tears that her love was gone from her life.

Turning her bow and arrow to hit Inuyasha Kagome fired her weapon at the half-demon, but the in an instant Inuyasha was out of sight before the sacred arrow could even connect with Inuyasha. "Kagome I'm surprised that you missed me. Don't tell me you've gotten soft?" said Inuyasha whispering in her ear making her pale a new shade of white as she felt Inuyasha demon breath raining down her shoulder.

"Leave Kagome alone!" said Miroku channeling holy energy into his staff and sending it at Inuyasha who with a simple gesture of raising his hand blocked the attack as if it were nothing.

"Is that the best effort you can put together Miroku? I would have thought a monk trained by that old fart of drunk that raised YOUR father would show a little more promise. I'm very disappointed in you as I had such high expectations of your...spiritual gift. What a waste of a gift," said Inuyasha turning his head to face the monk who was more then just shocked beyond belief.

Kagome saw her moment to escape Inuyasha's close proximity and readied another arrow into her bow, but before she could do anything Inuyasha was gone from her and Miroku's sight once more. "Where did he go?" said Kagome as she and Miroku looked around and then they noticed the area around them was getting dark.

"What's going on?" said Miroku as he suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this as it was bad enough that they couldn't kill Inuyasha now, but when it got unimaginably darker it would be impossible now.

"You're not afraid dark...are you?" whispered Inuyasha's creepy, dark, and echoing voice as he was now practically invisible to the two.

"Where are you Inuyasha?" said a now scared Miroku as he randomly threw sutras in nearly every single direction around himself and Kagome trying to hit something if not anything of Inuyasha's.

A moment later Miroku felt something sharp go through his back and out of his chest and to his horror he realized that Inuyasha a embedded his Tetsuigia into his body while the half-demon's free hand was around the monks throat. "I'm right behind you...old friend," said Inuyasha tearing out Miroku's throat and removing Tetsuigia from Miroku's body.

When Kagome had heard the sound of pierced flesh and a silent unrecognizable whisper not far off she knew something was wrong. When she turned to the sound of the whisper and the sound of pierced flesh the dark forest got slightly lighter allowing her to see a now dead Miroku wit ha hole in his chest the side of a bowling ball and his throat wide open leaving no form of organ that was the throat intact leaving only the spinal column and tissue of the neck remaining. "Mir...Miroku," said Kagome as she was now shaking and her weapons forgotten as they unconsciously left her hands.

"What's wrong Kagome? I thought you would be used to this by now? After all...you were the one that tried to kill me to begin with so what's blood between enemies. You tried to kill those important to me back in my previous dwellings so now I get to kill yours...right out in the open," said Inuyasha as he was now behind Kagome who was now on her knees crying as those who were her friends as well as one of them being a mate were now taken to another plain of existence.

"Th-this...THIS ISN'T FAIR!" said Kagome as she cried and dug up some grass covered dirt with her hands as she dug them into the ground.

"To whom is it not fair to Kagome? You? Please you don't deserve to get what you want and you never did. The world does not have to cater to your every whim and need when you feel it should. I have loved you, cared for you, and tried to be noble for you. But the only thing you thought of me as was YOUR OWN PERSONAL HALF-DEMON PET!" said Inuyasha yelling at the end of his sentence.

"Inuyasha...I'm...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry forgive please!" said Kagome turning to slightly in her position to see Inuyasha in front of her as tears left her eyes.

"No. I will not accept such apologies from you any longer Kagome. Every breath that you take is an insult to me, my family, and my honor," said Inuyasha picking her up by her throat raising her slightly higher above his head.

"No...! Inuyasha...st...stop," said Kagome as she for the first time in a long time realized she had made a grave mistake in being mean to Inuyasha and choosing Koga over him.

"If only you hadn't tried to be a bitch to me all this time I would have almost felt sorry for you. Oh well. DIE!" said Inuyasha as he cut off her legs first, followed by her middle waist area second, and half of her head before snapping her neck and removing it along with the spine from her body.

(A/N: Gross huh?)

After doing all of that Inuyasha was soon able to find three sacred jewel shards within the remains of Kagome's bloody and rotten corpse. Not long after that Inuyasha went over to Koga's body and took out the two jewel shard one for each leg the wolf had. 'Heheheheh. That was easy. Now to get back to the others to tell them the news,' thought Inuyasha as he pocketed to jewel shards and headed back home.

(Hours Later)

When Inuyasha arrived at the castle he was struck with horror at the site in front him as there were signs of a recent battle if all the bodies and blood were any indication to what he saw. "Dad...daddy," said a voice not far from him.

Inuyasha turned to see a wounded Rin with some cuts and scrapes over her arms, legs, and some parts of her face. All of which would heal and be unnoticeable given the proper healing treatment to for such a thing as some wounds more damaging then others. "Rin! What happened?" said Inuyasha cradling his adopted daughter in his arms and comforting her as best he could.

"Oh father it was horrible that evil being Naraku attack with a swarm of demons under his command and attacked us when we least expected it. Sesshomorru had just removed the sacred jewel shard from Kohaku and Kanna returned with Kaede at the behest of the old priestess to assist in restoring him back to full health when it all happened and he took Kanna, Sesshomorru, Shippo, Kagura, Kikyo, Kilala, and Sango as his captives. He left me here like this so I could tell you what happened and that you should bring the jewel shards you got from the others as well. I tried to help Inuyasha even though I got Kaede to safety I failed you by not protecting the others. I'm sorry," said Rin as she was now crying sting one of the lighter cuts across her left cheek as a slightly limping Kaede approached them.

"There is nothing to be forgive Rin you did what you had to do. I'll take care of you first and then Naraku next okay?" said Inuyasha as the news from Rin was any indication then that meant he had Kohaku's shard as well meaning the jewel would soon be complete if the one's he had were ever put with the rest of it.

"Okay...da...daddy," said Rin in a tired voice as she soon fell asleep in her father's arms as he took into the slightly battered castle to try and find a decent room to place her in with Kaede right behind him.

"She sure is a precious thing to hold onto isn't she Inuyasha," said Kaede as it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes she is. Come inside and I will have one my maids assist you in tending to her while the others tend to the dead outside," said Inuyasha as he found the room he was looking for and opened it for her to enter.

"Of course Lord Inuyasha," said Kaede bowing in form of respect as she entered the room with him right behind her.

(Naraku's Castle)

Sango struggled to open her eyes as she was hurting all over as she carefully moved her aching body from Naraku's assault that she had seen and experienced first hand from the monster. "My head! It hurts so much," said Sango in a mumbled voice as she was finally able to look at her surroundings despite the blurred vision she was experiencing.

"Well the final member of this little group is finally awake. I'm so pleased," said a dark and sinister voice that Sango knew could only come from Naraku.

"YOU! I get you bastard for what you put Inuyasha, me, and the others through for your own twisted desires for the jewel," said Sango as she struggled with her bonds around her wrists, ankles, and collar around her neck as she stared at the being wearing a white and furry looking baboon fur with pelt.

"Naraku? Oh you mean my loyal puppet well I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear, but Naraku is dead and his master has taken over his body despite the sacred jewel being incomplete," said the form in Naraku's clothing laughing at her shocked surprise as well as the others who Sango saw were bound like she was.

"If you're not Naraku then who are you?" said Kagura though she was fearful for her life she would prefer to die with answers then unanswered questions.

"Don't you and Kanna know? Didn't it always seem strange that he would be talking out loud even though he was alone in the room or if you were in it he wasn't talking to you? In truth he was talking to me as the more of the jewel he collect the more m presence of life existed as well within him as he is the key to my existence in this world," said the fake Naraku voice of a form in front of them.

"What are you exactly?" said Kikyo as she was now sensing an evil like no other that made Naraku look weak in comparison to this new threat before them.

"You really want to know? Didn't Inuyasha's telling of prophecy tell you anything about me and him and how we are connected to each other? Idiots! You may address me by the name of Saito...and as for Inuyasha? Well he is my TWIN brother!" said Saito shocking everyone even further then before.

"So that's what the prophecy meant. Inuyasha wasn't going to fight me, but you! You are his reincarnated twin brother," said Sesshomorru as he remembered as Inuyasha's voice had spoken those echoing words before.

"Give the dog a bone as a prize for receiving the correct answer," said Saito who heard Sesshomorru growl at those words as they insulted his pride to no end.

"Why are you doing this to your own brother?" said Sango as she couldn't believe that a person human or demon would hurt his own family like this just for power.

"My brother? MY BROTHER? You want to know WHY I am doing what I am doing you foolish speck of human flesh? I'll tell you why. You see some 1200 years back me and the Silver Fanged Phenom known as Inuyasha were as like most brothers...close. We watched each others back and protected each other with our own lives and trusted no one, but our demon blooded families. However, that all changed one day when my brother fell in love with a human woman who had the powers of foresight and foreseeing the future," said Saito pausing at this moment to let this all sink into their heads.

"So it was over woman and she drove you away from him and the bond you two had as brothers?" said Shippo who was still too young to understand as Saito started pacing back and forth.

"You don't understand little fox as me and my brother shared a common bond just as deep as that of our demon blood that made us brothers. WE WERE MONSTERS! TRUE DEMONIC MONSTERS! We were cold, ruthless, and we were remorseless in every type of battle we fought. However, when my brother met that woman and she integrated her life into ours he had committed the most unpardonable of all SINS! You know what they were?" said Saito clearly angry about the past as he clearly remembered as it had just been yesterday.

"There is no sin for loving someone no matter whom or what they are," said Sango as she was proud to love this Inuyasha and not the one 1200 years ago.

"WRONG! It is because of her that Inuyasha betrayed HIMSELF! He...became...one of the enemy that all humans are to us demons. You humans go out to kill us with your monks, priests, priestesses, and of course your...demon slayers!" said Saito looking right into her eyes when he said demon slayers.

"What does that have to do with anything you stupid bastard?" said Sango who felt afraid yet refused to be intimidated by this new form a to her it was the true form of Naraku.

"IT HAS EVERTHNG TO DO WITH IT! You don't get it do you? It was because of her that this man named Inuyasha was not my brother anymore. It was because of her that he was no longer a terrifying demonic monster as he should have been. My so called brother was NOTHING, BUT A FRAUD! So I did the only logical thing and secretly made my decision...and poisoned their food the night before our last battle together," said Saito smiling for once under the baboon head as he remembered what he did.

"No!" said Kikyo as she could believe the treachery behind such a being who would go so far as to kill his brother because of such a woman and the love the two felt for each other.

"Unfortunately, the stupid fool killed me as well on the battlefield due to the little fact that his human lover secretly told him what she saw with her powers right before he went off with me to kill more of our enemies. My body was left to rot on the battlefield that would be used later by the powerful priestess who created the sacred jewel of four souls in the beginning. The very same sacred jewel that started your little adventures together in putting them all together," said Saito hoping the information given to them would be everything together.

"You mean you're..." said Shippo who couldn't believe what he was hearing though it was finally hitting him like one of Inuyasha's demon strength enhanced fists.

"Yes Shippo I was the dark demon that was fighting that priestess who made the sacred jewel while inside of it. You see after I died my spirit refused to rest in peace and instead of waiting for the ever impossible half-demon loop hole to live again in a new, but weak half-demon body I decided a new approach. So when sacred jewel was formed I entered it and became the dominant spirit in half of the jewel and when tainted by darkness I was in complete control of the jewel's ever tainting aura," said Saito smiling at them all with his seemingly soulless eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" said Sesshomorru who despite is and the others current situation smirked if made a small smile a Saito.

"You're a smart demon Sesshomorru why don't you tell me and the rest of these fools around you," said Saito still grinning at Sesshomorru though it slightly decreased due to Sesshomorru keeping his smirk on his face.

"You've brought the wraith, fury, and vengeance of your older twin brother down upon you Saito. When Inuyasha gets here he will crush, break, and destroy everything that makes you...you. He will stare into your eyes as you look up to beg for mercy and he will crush your skull to power with his foot when he rams it into you...HARD!" said a now grinning Sesshomorru who suddenly surprised everyone by letting out a small chuckle that turned into a laugh that the former Lord of the Western Lands had never produced before.

"We will see Sesshomorru. Inuyasha has the remaining jewel shards needed to make the sacred jewel whole. If I know Inuyasha like I think I do he will give me those remaining jewel shards to complete the jewel so he can fight me at full strength. After all our motto was...'If we go down...we go down swinging...at the peak of our power' and I would do the same for him if I were him," said Saito seemingly lost in thought for a moment.

(Castle of the Western Lands-At that moment)

At that moment soldiers, maids, and druids were cleaning up everything from broken pieces of wood to that of broken bodies. Inuyasha was currently with Kaede tending to Rin and the old priestess who only needed a quick once over by one of the druids to fix the limp in the old woman's leg after Rin was healed and put to bed to sleep. "She's a strong one," said Inuyasha moving some of Rin's hair back from her forehead as the little girl slept in front of him.

"She gets it from her father's side of the family," said Kaede who liked this gentle side of Inuyasha as he was being kind and considerate to another being and was not ashamed of it.

"True Kaede, but she gets her beauty like Kanna from her mother's side of the family and I couldn't be happier about that," said Inuyasha as he kissed Rin on the forehead before having Kaede follow him out of the room so they could talk without waking Rin up.

"Inuyasha before we were interrupted by the druid you wanted to ask me a question about the sacred jewel concerning the wish made by it," said Kaede as they walked down the corridor to the outside courtyard that was being fixed.

"Yes Kaede. I wish as well as want to know (sighs)...can the sacred jewel grant more then one wish in a single moment if the first wish coincides with the first?" said Inuyasha in a calm voice though one would imagine that deep inside Inuyasha was afraid of the answer.

Kaede was shocked at such a question, but nevertheless she had an answer to Inuyasha's question and she didn't want to keep him waiting for it. "Yes Inuyasha. The sacred jewel can grant you what you ask. But why?" said Kaede curious as to Inuyasha's curiosity of the jewel's wishing power.

"It was just a thought Kaede nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see my younger twin Saito and kick his ass all the way to hell for what he has put me through. That includes for what his puppet Naraku as well as himself have done to me and the others," said Inuyasha whose silently calm voice went from calm, to happy, and then to deadly serious as the storm outside as picking up greatly outside once more.

"I see. Well I will delay ye no more Inuyasha. Make me proud...my special little boy," said Kaede as she went up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the forehead and patted his cheek like that only a parent would and could as Serenity appeared behind her master.

"I shall Kaede. Watch over Rin for me Serenity as she is, but one of two of children of the new generation that must be protected at all cost," said Inuyasha who received a bow from his loyal Head Maid as left in the very storm he was generating with his own rage.

The confrontation was about to begin.

(A/N: Sorry this took so long for those who wanted a new chapter. I heard your pleas for a new chapter and I would be cruel and be damned if I didn't grant you one. Also I was wondering the creator of Inuyasha did she stop making the Manga? If she did I'll be pissed as he will forever be bound to that stupid bitch that is Kagome. Frankly I don't know why the creator of Inuyasha doesn't have the necklace removed from his body by now. I mean I know, you know, and by now the creator knows (whose name I don't know) that Inuyasha should be freed from that accursed rosary. I mean she (yes the creator is a she for those who didn't know) is being a tad unfair here. Anyway I felt I needed to get that off my chest as it was bothering me for some time. Also the reason I didn't update as soon as I should have was I was delayed in my other...affairs that I will (according to my lawyer. HA!) not mention. Were coming down to the wire here ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, (oh wait that the circus) and all you other reader and reviewers out their. Review what you think I need insight and inspiration as I've been running out of music, soda, and candy to write what my mind is telling me. Also for those who want a sequel to my TT: ROTSK story I'm sorry I can't make the sequel due to seeing the finale of JL: Unlimited with the end of Legion and Lex Luthor. Sorry. If Lex had survived then it would be a different story, but fate can be cruel. I'll get to work on the next and possibly last chapter (not sure) ASAP! However, knowing my luck I'll be delayed...again! Don't lose faith. Those who stop writing their stories are the worst writers out their (unless they give me good reviews then I praise them. HA! You guys rock!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-The Berserk Fury

Less then a half an hour went by as Saito waited patiently for his twin brother Inuyasha to arrive at his castle while he was with his prisoners. During that time he paced back and forth in a manner like an animal would expecting his dead prey to appear before him after being caught by a subordinate. Speaking of his subordinates Saito realized from his now deceased puppets inferior mind that he had left some very important business left out in concerns to his traitorous servants. Something he would have to take care of immediately before his older brother arrived to fight him.

Saito walked up in an intimidating fashion to Kanna and Kagura who were right next to each other as he had intended them to be so he could look at both of them at the same time. "Before Inuyasha gets here I have to deliver some much needed form of retribution to you two traitors," said Saito smiling behind the false figure that was Naraku's baboon pelt and fur as he held a small red diamond shaped orb in his hand that was a small as berry from a tree or bush.

"No. Not that!" said Kagura as she knew what was going to happen as the hand that held her heart and life was slowly enclosing it and would soon cause her great pain.

"It's too late Kagura. You were warned by Naraku about betrayal and now you are going to pay for it at the hands of HIS master," said Saito as he squeezed down hard at first causing Kagura to scream in pain in front of everyone.

Saito released the red diamond shaped orb from his pressure and then reapplied the pressure again causing Kagura to scream once more in pain. Saito did this repeatedly several times before something unexpected happened just as he was about to crush Kagura's heart into powdery dust. "Leave her alone!" said a strong voice right next to Kagura that turned out surprisingly to be from Kanna whose eyes showed a fire and defiance that far out did Kagura on her best day of disobedience when she served Naraku.

Saito paused just as he was about to apply pressure to the fragile looking orb in his hand, but he had stopped at the behest of a voice from someone who he thought would never be able to much less speak like that or even speak up at all. "So Kanna you want me to leave Kagura alone do you? Well you get our wish. However, since I'm going to ignore her I'm now going to turn my attention towards you Kanna...Inuyasha's adopted daughter," said Saito as he raised his left hand and reached to pry Kanna's heart Naraku had placed on her left side.

Before he could execute his plan to cause the young girl pain by ripping out her heart and then doing what he did to Kagura he thought he faintly felt Inuyasha's presence drawing near. 'No he couldn't be here this soon. Could he? No! He shouldn't know where I am. It's impossible!' thought Saito as he his hand was several inches from Kanna's left upper side.

Saito got his answer when his demons he had festering around the castle started going nuts as they were running crazy and scared a powerful force of a presence made itself known to him and his prisoners. 'Inuyasha!' thought Sango and the other in the room as their savior had arrived to save them from their captor.

All of a sudden the large room they were in became dark as a red fog like mist started to consume the room. All of a sudden the double sliding rice paper door parted thus making more red fog like mist enter the room as six beings in robes. There faces were covered in the hoods of those robes carried in a silver-black-red lined mixed colored coffin into the still dark, but seeable room. Just as the druids did this the wind outside had just picked up to the point where the velocity of the wind destroyed the upper half of Naraku's turned Saito's still slightly destroyed castle. 'Damn him and his powers!' thought Saito as the wind vanished and thunder and sparks of lightning filled the clouds above them all.

'My father please...kill him for all of us,' thought Kanna as she wall more then happy to know her father would not abandon her no matter what as the upper half of what was once Saito's castle had been thrown away by sheer power of the wind Inuyasha had created.

Had the castle itself been in full prime condition before the wind came it may have been held off, but that was not the case here though. When the druids had stopped their small advancement they raised the coffin so it was now standing vertically for them all to see. 'What the hell?' thought Saito as he had a good idea of who was in that coffin, but he couldn't understand why it was standing vertical and upright.

The six druids, once were sure the coffin was secured moved in front of the coffin with three to the left and three to the right of it. Each one of the druids was parallel to the other with each of them having their own space to the ones next to them. They then put their hands together to form a closed palm triangular formation and bowed their heads slightly downward. What happened next no one believed would happen in front of their eyes in there or anyone else's lifetime. Red lightning struck the coffin causing it to be consumed in a massive blaze of intense fire that seemed almost unnatural to look at as it seemed to move like it had a mind of it own. Just as everyone was drawn into the unnatural moving flame slowly eating at the coffin the front part of it was kicked down by the one who was inside it...Inuyasha. "Hello Saito. Long time no kill," said Inuyasha taking a few steps forward before drawing his Tetsuigia from his sheath as the combination of the red fog like mist, his blood red eyes with their green like pupils, his silver clothes with the red striped line across the chest and down the legs, and the burning coffin now behind him made him look like an invincible god of sorts.

"I'm so glad your hear Inuyasha as we can finally get down to the business and task at hand here," said Saito as he raised his left arm and hand up with an open palm as if he was expecting Inuyasha to give him something.

"You want these? (shows him the five jewel shards in his left hand) Then trade me their lives for them," said Inuyasha smiling seeing Saito's face contort with disgust and fury, but realizes he can't get them any other way.

"As you wish my older brother. But know this...when I kill you the first group of beings I kill will be them. Starting with your future mate...that demon slayer!" said Saito pointing to Sango who was horrified at the statement, but flattered her that Inuyasha consider her his mate.

Saito then snaps his fingers and the chains around his prisoners are removed and Sango, Kikyo, Kilala, Shippo, and all the others could escape. "Give Kagura her heart," said Inuyasha knowing the wind sorceress couldn't truly be free from Saito until she had her heart in her possession to call her own.

"Very well though I don't see why as she will lose it after I kill her when I rip it out of her and squeeze it right in front of her before she dies," said Saito as he threw Kagura her heart which she barely caught from the shock of it just being given to her by her enslaver.

"Sesshomorru! Get Kilala and the others out of here and get a safe distance far away from this place as fast as you can. When I give Saito the remaining shards he's going to reveal his true form that can only be described in two words," said Inuyasha as he raised his left hand showing all five jewel shards in his hand before he prepared to throw them at Saito to catch.

"What words would those be Inuyasha?" said Sesshomorru as he took out Tokijin while Kilala transformed letting Kanna, Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo to get on,

"Berserk Fury. That is his true name. Inusaito: The Berserk Fury. He just calls himself Saito for short," said Inuyasha calmly as he threw the remaining shards at his younger twin who grabbed them all with ease smiling behind the false bodily form he adopted temporarily from his puppet.

What? Wait! (Kilala takes off) Inuyasha!" said Sango as she is now too high up to get off as Shippo, Kanna, and even Kikyo stops her as Sesshomorru leaps into the air with Kilala his sword ready to defend them should Saito pull a trick or two on them.

"Well Inuyasha should we get started already or do you want to wait and let us catch up on old times?" said Saito in a sarcastic tone while holding the five shards in his left hand and the vast majority of the sacred jewel in the other.

"WAIT! DEATH WAITS FOR NO ONE!" yelled Inuyasha a he was practically pissed at his twin brother's suggestion though he new he was being sarcastic and sent a slash of red energy from Tetsuigia towards at Saito that sent the being flying back into unsafe wall that collapsed upon impact.

A moment passed and nothing happened until the form of Saito still covered in Naraku's baboon fur and pelt leaped out of the rubble and landed just less then 15 feet away from Inuyasha. Not bad Inuyasha, but that was just the pre-test of what I expected of you. Now comes the true exam my brother," said Saito as he revealed the sacred jewel was whole once more only instead of an aura of purity it was a jewel of darkness and despair.

"Save it Saito you're no brother mine. Transform already before I kill you here and now. I would prefer to kill you while you're trying your hardest," said Inuyasha who wasn't fazed in the slightest by Saito in the least as he had made his point and his attack with Tetsuigia just reinforced it.

"Prepare yourself brother...FOR THE END!" said Saito as he called forth the now dark powers of the jewel to transform his current body to its one true form that truly reflected his mind and soul.

The now tainted jewel did just that as all the darkness that was in the once sacred jewel left it and went directly into Saito absorbing it dark power into his body. When done Saito threw the now pure sacred jewel away as if it were nothing, but garbage while his body now was releasing a dark aura of power that rivaled Inuyasha's. "Leave us," said Inuyasha to the six loyal druids that had stayed behind who all bowed to their master and floated away in a calm fashion knowing nothing would attack them as they left.

Almost instantly Saito's baboon pelt and fur were torn asunder as Saito's true form was revealed in all of its hideous glory. Saito immediately grew to an exponential height of over 30 feet his hair was long silverfish white in a mane like Inuyasha's except more wild and animalistic. Also his skin was a very dark tan with some markings on his arms and chest area. He had blood red eyes like Inuyasha's, but with no pupils and his fangs were possibly ¾ the size of his sword. Saito's hands were huge with his claws being only half the size of his teeth. His legs were designed for speed plain and simple as they were pack full of muscle, but were thin enough to allow maneuverability. "INUYASHA! KNOW THAT FROM THIS AY FORWARD TO ME YOU ARE NOT THE GREAT DEMON PHENOM ANYMORE!" yelled Saito though from his size, build, and mouth radius it was expected for his voice to sound like a yell.

Inusaito (or Saito as he was called for short) in his new more dangerous form generated a massive dark energy ball with red lightning snaking around it like a snake would on a tree. Inuyasha immediate gained some distance between him and his brother due to the range Saito was in as it would have killed him had he attacked quicker. Saito had now completed the orb itself and unleashed it upon Inuyasha only to repeat the process two more times at a faster pace then the first. Each ball of energy was the size of a very large boulder with the power of a massive bomb, but surprisingly in Saito's mind Inuyasha stood strong and held firm waiting for the attacks to come at him almost as if to test his strength against the attacks Saito had sent at him. As quickly as 1,2, 3 the three attacks were sent in multiple directions to the right and left of Inuyasha who knocked them all away with Tetsuigia as if they were nothing. "If this is all you got Saito then you are as weak as ever. No wonder father was going to announce me as his successor to his throne just before he died," said Inuyasha casually as if what just happened was insignificant as the weather itself.

"**IF YOU HADN'T BETRAYED THE FAMILY I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO KILL YOU LIKE THAT! FATHER WAS BLIND TO YOUR LOVE LIFE AND CHOSE TO IGNORE IT OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF HIS PITIFUL HEART!"** yelled Saito in his monstrous new form as he summoned a large sword to his right hand that was almost bigger then Saito himself.

Inuyasha was not impressed by this however, in fact he seemed to be just the opposite as the great Demon Lord stood there with cold, dark, and yet serious eyes. "Just because you have a big sword Saito doesn't mean you can wield it like it should be," said Inuyasha getting into a small, but noticeable, yet effective sword defense stance with both hands around the hilt of the blade that was Tetsuigia.

"**SHUT UP YOU DOG DEMON LIKE WORM AND DIE! SEE AND REMEMBER WHY I AM KNOWN AS THE BERSEKR FURY!"** yelled Saito as he continuous in a berserker like rage that seemed to befit Saito rained blow after blow upon his older twin of a brother who in his sword defense like stance block every shot made at him by Saito until Inuyasha held Saito's blade in a deadlock of sorts less then an inch above his head cutting at least two strands of silver hair off of Inuyasha's head.

"Indeed you do live up to your name as the Berserker Fury my brother however, I find it unfortunate that when compared to me you are nothing more then a child swinging his new found toy wildly. You lack skill and restraint and THAT is in truth your one major downfall," said Inuyasha as he raised his sword upward hard and fast at such an angle that it put pressure on Saito's blade to such a degree it cracked and then it snapped in two like a twig being stomped on by a heavy foot with the upper end landing several feet behind Inuyasha.

"**MY SWORD!"** yelled Saito in surprise as he looked at his half of the broken weapon before he throws it aside.

"Remember Saito it's not the sword that makes the man, but rather it is the man who is the one who makes the sword. Though from the look of surprise on your face you are still clearly just a child," said a smiling Inuyasha knowing how to push his younger brother of a twin's buttons in making Saito extremely angry as such anger was his weakness as well as strength depending on how it was manipulated within Saito.

"**I DON'T NEED A SWORD TO KILL YOU! DIE ALL READY!"** yelled an enraged Saito whose mind was so filled with anger and rage he could barely see straight as he sent his claws after him only to have Inuyasha dodge them by moving left and right at beyond human and even demon speeds.

After about a full solid 5 minutes Inuyasha had enough of this and decided to go on the offensive and then using another forbidden secret technique to finish his brother. It was called..."The Exorciser" "You first brother and this time...let your rage die with you when you go to the other world to pay for YOUR sins," said Inuyasha as he prepared himself for this attack as he dodged another serious of clawed attack before slicing off his brother left hand at the wrist in an unexpected sneak attack followed by doing the same with the right hand as Saito screamed in pain while attacking in a pain filled rage.

"The Exorciser" as it was called according his ancestors memories of the technique was the most forbidden secret technique of the two he learned. His 1200 year old predecessor had taught him through his memories and when the merger was complete after the blood ritual. This technique required precise pinpoint precision directed directly at the person's heart, but the kick was it was a technique that was designed to be used only on a family member or members should he, she, or they decide to insurrect the family or end a family duel to the death. The stance itself was complicated, but if used correctly it would destroy the enemy's heart and turn it into powder at the same time thus making the soul leave the body and exorcising it a demonic like way...hence the name it was given. **"IT IS YOU WHO WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS BROTHER! AND IT SHALL BE PAID AS I SPILL YOUR BLOOD ALL OVER!"** yelled Saito seeing no other recourse, but to use his mouth as a weapon and generate dark demonic energy.

Of course HAD the 1200 year old predecessor Inuyasha not been poisoned by Saito all those years ago he would have performed the technique himself, but unfortunately for him, that was not the case. Inuyasha took his stance, which unlike his last forbidden technique required the body and the sword to be practically one as if they were the whole exorcising instrument, but in order for that to happen the sword had to be in its sheathe and the sheathe had to be removed from the waist to be aligned in just the right angle so when Inuyasha made that dash at a speed that rivaled that of god he could wield both sword and sheathe to create such a deadly and dangerous maneuver. "Goodbye," said Inuyasha as Saito attacked with his attack while Inuyasha moved in to use his.

Inuyasha ran forward missing the attack aimed at him by Saito that slightly got the back of his hair slightly burning the silvery white color ever so slightly, but it could be cut and no one would be the wiser. Inuyasha then leaped into the air with all his demonic speed and his demonic strength that his legs could give him aiming himself at Saito's chest in the area of where the heart was on the left side. **"WHAT? NO!"** yelled Saito who just realized he had been sucked into a trap only to realize it was too late.

"THE EXORCISER!" yelled Inuyasha with all the rage and fury that dwelled within his mind, body, and soul as he unleashed his attack spinning with sword and sheathe as one as both were being used in this deadly attack.

A quick second and flash of white light later Inuyasha was now passed Saito with his back facing his brothers back. Only now there was now a massive whole that was twice the height of Sesshomorru and three times the width of Shippo in his balloon floating form. Saito's face was an image of pain that and it was clearly written all over his face with the way he didn't move, his mouth hanging open, and finding it hard to breathe before what happened next that Sango and the others saw surprised them greatly. Saito exploded in a massive ball of energy that rose up in circle like cylinder form that reached up into the sky and was a black color with dark like lightning appearing every few sparks of a moment before it dissipated. It wasn't long before Sesshomorru and the other came over to see Inuyasha still in a crouch like form sword still in one hand while the sheathe in the other in a spread V like formation before the half-demon rose from the ground and turned to them putting Tetsuigia away. When they approach Inuyasha they noticed he was now completely covered head to foot in Saito's blood though it didn't really faze the man in the slightest. Inuyasha! I'm so happy you're alive," said Sango as she leaped off Kilala like the others and ran over to him not caring that he was covered in the blood of his enemy that was family.

"Thanks Sango it means so much that you are saying that to me before...," said Inuyasha who then fell to the ground unconscious due to the output of energy he used to kill Saito.

"Inuyasha!" said everyone as the said half-demon fell to the ground before they could reach his barely breathing blood covered body.

This of course was the only failure of this forbidden technique was that once it was used afterwards your body entire shut down except for your brains, hearts, lungs, and all the other major organs required for someone to live afloat. This is done to administer life support to the body to keep the person's lie intact after using such a technique though it left the person wide open, which was why it was only used on family and at a last resort. "Let's get him back home where he can be treated naturally. Shippo you and Kanna can stay on my shoulders so Kilala can take Inuyasha easier," said Sesshomorru as he helped the best he could with only one arm as helped he pick up Inuyasha as he was now placed on Kilala who didn't at all mind that she was closer to Inuyasha once more.

"Can I come back to the castle with you?" said Kagura who as slightly nervous as she had no other place to go and she was attracted to Sesshomorru.

Sesshomorru was a little reluctant to say anything not because he didn't want to, but in fact for the reason that was quite the opposite. He in fact felt something in himself for the Wind Sorceress and now that she had her freedom the moment of opportunity for her to be with him had now arisen within his grasp. The only problem was he was never open to such emotions before and doing something he had never experience before in this case was quite unnerving. However, he realized that if Inuyasha could do it and be like his father then so could he and make them both proud to finally find that certain someone to be happy with. "Yes Kagura...you may come with us," said Sesshomorru in a kind and gentle voice extending his hand towards the Wind Sorceress, which she gladly took without question.

As they all left this place of death and destruction Kikyo picked up the sacred jewel to give to Inuyasha later to make the wish he so rightfully deserved to make as she then got on behind Sango to assist in her support of Inuyasha. Meanwhile Sango could only think one thought in particular at that moment in time. 'When Inuyasha gets better I'm going to welcome him back to the land of the living in my own 'personal' way,' thought Sango as she now blushed a feverish red as she held Inuyasha with her arms around his sides and her hand grasping his muscled chest as impure thoughts ran crazy through her head as she now mentally smiled, yet her mature half scolded herself for thinking such thoughts even though it didn't decrease her smile and blush in the slightest.

(A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to make this I was racking my brain to get this done just right. I drank so much soda, candy, and listen to rock music to such a degree it should have killed a horse. HA! Seriously though I'm very happy as I am possibly one more chapter away from completing this white knuckled tale filled with romance, action, betrayal, etc. I know I know you're thinking the last chapter is going to be them getting to together and being happy. Right! WRONG! Well not all wrong, but to a degree your thoughts on this subject are wrong as you obviously forgot what I mentioned in one of previous A/N about my brain burning so everyone wins in terms of the voting. I'll give you a hint it involves the question Inuyasha asked Kaede about the jewel so you will have to go back a few chapters to figure it out if you forget. Also I want to just state this story is now with my other story Dog Tired (if you hadn't read it you should) are now a part of the stories listed as a C2 story favorite among many others. (YAY! And my parents said I would never amount to anything. HA!) It will take sometime (once again) to create the next and (sadly) final chapter of this story, but I expect to see a review from almost if not EVERY single one of you. You know who you are and you know of what I am talking about. Seriously though you guys rock! Keep on review as it makes my world go round. HA!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Conclusion: All Things Eventually Come Together

The group made its way back to the Western Lands Castle within less then a day as they wished to get a blood covered and unconscious Inuyasha home to where he would be safe as well as loved by others. When they arrived the druids and maids took Inuyasha from the reluctant Kikyo, Sango, and Kilala who were being very protective of Inuyasha as he had already stared death in the face once and did not wish for him to do so again in his current condition. The maids themselves (including Serenity) much to there blissful happiness were ordered by Sesshomorru to get Inuyasha cleaned up and ignored the killing filled glares of the three women (if he considered the cat demon) who wished to do that themselves. 'Note to self. Kill the maids and rehire a new staff,' thought Kikyo, Sango, and Kilala all at once as they didn't like the looks on the maids faces that looked very identical if not worse then Miroku's lecherous face had been.

The reason behind the glares to Sesshomorru was made clear to all of them because of Kaede, who had come over to them, congratulated, and then explained to the three, that Inuyasha had revealed to her his unique question involving the sacred jewel and the jewel itself granting more then one wish if the wish itself were to grant other people's wishes. It had then dawned on all three of them that Inuyasha was going to wish for their happiness meaning that Kikyo could be alive once more, Kilala could have a half-demon like form aside from her other two transformations, and Sango could turn half-demon as well to live a long and prosperous life with Inuyasha. 'He loves all three of us equally,' thought Kikyo, Sango, and Kilala as there minds were so happy they would have jumped for joy...had it not been for the way they had been raised and brought up.

It was then that Sango saw Kohaku appearing before her out of nowhere followed by Rin, Shippo, and Kanna as he ran up to his sister hugging her with all his strength. "Sister! I have miss you so much," said Kohaku who was now in tears as he put more pressure in his with almost enough strength to Sango's back.

"I missed you too Kohaku and because of Inuyasha we can truly be a family again," said Sango smiling as tears started coming down her face.

"Inuyasha?" said Kohaku in surprise as he knew that name was familiar, but he couldn't really put his finger on why it sounded so familiar.

"Inuyasha is a fri...well to be honest he more of a lover now who saved you for me from the mind bending control of Naraku," said Sango seeing Kohaku's eyes widen in surprise from Sango's words and even more so when she said "lover".

"So that means I'm..." said Kohaku only for Sango to interrupt him and hug the shocked boy back with all her strength now.

"Yes Kohaku. You're finally free," said Sango as she knew this was going to be one of the happiest moments of her life.

"Awwww. Doesn't this make your heart swell Sesshomorru?" said Kagura as she slowly wrapped her arms playfully around his chest and back as her head now rested on former Demon Lord's shoulder with her face watching this moment happen.

"Indeed Kagura, but enough about them lets focus on...US for now," said Sesshomorru smirking at a surprised and blushing Kagura as she clearly heard the emphasis on us.

Lead the way...my Lord," said Kagura in her flirtiest manner possible as she had regained her composer shortly after seeing Sesshomorru smirk at her reaction.

Meanwhile Inuyasha after being removed from his clothing removed, properly bathed, and redressed in Demon Lord Clothing much to the maid's enjoyment awoke from his forced slumber. Although unbeknown to a few the maids were slightly upset for being restrained of their own fantasies with Inuyasha by several of the druids who warned them of the possibility of facing three angry ladies outside who loved Inuyasha and wouldn't take too kindly if they found out about them taking advantage of Inuyasha. Inuyasha of course had kept his minds eye open during his slumber to ensure that he was somewhat awake as to know what had happened during his sleep. Both slowly and carefully he rose from his bed while he took in his surroundings. "I know this room. I haven't been in here since...well I was born," said Inuyasha as he noticed his old room and he then noticed the changes made to it since he had been in it last, which was over some fifty to sixty years ago give or take five years.

Deciding not to reminisce about such times as they more bad then good he left his room on slightly shaky feet that soon were forced to stabilize under his command. He walked down the hallway and down another corroder and heard the sounds of moans and gasps from inside as he recognized the words coming from it. "Oh Lord Sesshomorru you truly are a beast when you open up," said a voice similar to Kagura who he heard panting as if she had done an intense training session with him though he had an idea of what the two were doing did not fall under that category and it wasn't a sparring match either though it really all did...depend on your point of view.

Inuyasha didn't hear any noises in particular from Sesshomorru, but if Inuyasha had to make a guess he would have assumed his big brother was smiling if not smirking at a very bliss filled Kagura before getting ready for another round. 'I'd tell them to keep it down, but it would mean my funeral. Oh well if I have to put up with that then they have to put up with what I'm going to have,' thought Inuyasha as he smiled in a way that was devious, clever, and yet lecherous all in one at his thoughts as he walked away leaving the two inside the room the happiness that the both of them so rightfully deserved for one another.

Making his way down the corridors of the castle he headed to the courtyard as it was his favorite place to be both now and when he was a child due to the tranquility it held. He had soon noticed that it was now the favorite place for others as well as Kaede, Kanna, Rin, Kohaku, Kilala, Kikyo, Shippo, and of course Sango were all sitting under one of the many Sakura tree's that had been restored after Naraku's surprise attack thanks to one of the druids during the clean up. When he came into their line of sight he was soon tackled by Shippo, Rin, and Kanna who all were so thrilled to see him. "DADDY! WE MISSED YOU!" the three children screamed as the now toppled Demon Lord Inuyasha was now being smothered to nearly to death by his family in the form of his children.

Inuyasha of course just laughed as he returned the smothering causing all four of them to laugh as they rolled as one until the three finally let go of Inuyasha and him them finally allowing Inuyasha to get off the ground only to be tackled by the large cat form of Kilala and Sango nearly knocking him down on the ground again had it not been the support of Kikyo from behind who had surprised him with a hug of her own. "I'm quite the popular one aren't I?" said Inuyasha in a joking fashion as is heart swelled with more happiness then he ever could have had in two lifetimes.

Once the tackling and hugging of Inuyasha stopped Kohaku walked over to Inuyasha and looked him straight into the red eyes with turquoise pupils. To Inuyasha it was if Kohaku was trying to see if there was something wrong with him that didn't make him worthy of the boy's older sister. "You were right about him Sango and I see you have indeed made a wonder choice in choosing him as your lover," said Kohaku turning to smile at Sango causing an intense blush of embarrassment to appear on Sango face due to Kohaku's words while the others laughed or if a girl or if a woman, giggles at such things.

"She's not the only one I am choosing Kohaku," said Inuyasha chuckling as he looked over to Kaede and motioned the old priestess over to him knowing what he was talking about.

"I can only assume ye will need the sacred jewel for such a thing to come to fruition right Inuyasha?" said Kaede as she proceeded to gently hand the sacred jewel over to Inuyasha who could only nod while smiling at the old priestess who had been so kind to him when he need her wisdom on important things.

"Yes and don't worry about your village Kaede I plan to have that as part of the Western Lands to ensure its protection while you stay here with us," said Inuyasha seeing Kaede's shocked face as well as everyone else's as such a move would ensure Kaede could rest her worried old heart about any possible demon attacks on the village as it would be protect by demons under the command of Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha ye makes this old woman happy knowing it will be safe long after I die," said Kaede as she cried tears down her only eye as she now hugged him with all her heart could muster.

"No problem Kaede as it will be my pleasure to do so. Now lets get this thing underway," said Inuyasha as he gently removed Kaede from him as he held the sacred jewel in all its purity in an open palm for them all to see.

"Wait! What about Sesshomorru and Kagura?" said Shippo wanting his now uncle and slightly scary aunt to be here for this.

Inuyasha could barely hold back a laugh as he knew that Sesshomorru and Kagura were "busy" in a sense that they wouldn't leave their room for some time.

"I'm truly sorry Shippo, but Sesshomorru and Kagura are becoming more...acquainted with each other at the moment and should not be disturbed," said Inuyasha giving off a small chuckle while seeing the others barely controlling their laughter as well while the younger batch of the group had question marks floating over their heads on the subject.

"Hurry up daddy make the wish," said Rin jumping up and down as her attention span at that very moment was respectfully the shortest of the younger group.

"Okay Rin here we go. Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls hear my words as I ask of you to grant my one wish that is my one true desire. Grant these three people before you named Sango, Kikyo, and Kilala their greatest desire in hopes they can find their true happiness with the one they love," said Inuyasha making the jewel start to pulse a sacred pinkish glow right before the sacred jewels energy exploded in front of the three said women consuming them in the holy energy.

All, but Inuyasha turned their head as Inuyasha dared not look away from them as he knew what the three desired and he wanted them to be happy too. It was no secret to Inuyasha that even after he broke all ties of love for Kikyo off that the ties could never truly be broken. He knew Sango had loved him too as that was obvious to everyone the moment she sat down to eat with him in the old ruined castle He knew Kilala loved him like Kikyo and Sango did and that her desire was to have if not be a half-demon so she could enjoy the pleasure of being around him even more. It was in her eyes, actions, and movements around him. You would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to see the love that they had for him and it would be wrong to deny them what their hearts desired for so long. 'This is for them and only them as they have earned it far more then me for all they have suffered to be happy,' thought Inuyasha as he couldn't help, but smile at them as they changed in front of him.

Kilala was the first as to finish followed closely by Sango as they were the most easy to change as one went through the reverse of the other so in a sense Inuyasha assumed they tied for first. Kilala despite being transformed into a new type of body had on a small and (slightly) short skirt with equally small top that didn't really hide her...physic. Sango's figure was that of a half dog demon with a large stripe of silver running along the middle of her hair down he pony tail with dog like ears like Inuyasha with teeth, claws, and with a more demonic, but still fantastic feminine figure if the destruction of part of her demon slaying armor was any indication. 'Note to self make sure they all get re-measured for clothing that is both revealing to me, but concealing to others,' thought Inuyasha with a lecherous smile that would have put Miroku to shame as several naughty thoughts went through his head.

Kikyo however, was a different matter as she had to be made living flesh again and that was no small feet even for the sacred jewel as it had to restore her soul, which should be a problem considering Kagome was now dead and in pieces. Inuyasha carried Sango and Kilala out of the way giving Kikyo all the time and space needed to transform into her new body. 'Two down one to go' thought a smiling Inuyasha as he held each of them with one arm around each of their waists.

While Sango and Kilala were both (much to their pleasure) being held by Inuyasha they saw along with the said half-demon watched as Kikyo's soul was restored fully to her body as it was finally made into flesh again. However, it didn't stop there as her body like Sango's and Kilala's transformed itself into a half-demon like form as well giving her long lasting life so she could be with Inuyasha without having to worry about time. When it was over Kikyo's bodily figure was almost the same if not better then before as it was clear despite the priestess robes that her figure was perfect just like Sango's and Kilala's were in their new forms. Her hair had become a grayish silvery color as it was now a combination of both silver and black mixing together. Kikyo's hand were claws like his, while her mouth had its own set of demon dog teeth, and her feet like his...both sharp and pointy as it was clear as by the look of her sandals. "I feel...incredible," said Kikyo as it took all her strength just to speak as she stumbled towards Inuyasha who was still holding onto the other two causing him to fall over with all three of them on top of him...much to his enjoyment.

"Fancy meeting you three here," said Inuyasha smiling making the three on top of him despite feeling tired from the transition blush a deep red realizing the type of position they were in with him.

"Thank you for doing this Inuyasha," said Kikyo as she nuzzled on the center of the chest while Kilala and Sango had either the left or right side making each of their own "thank you" known.

"You're very welcome Kikyo as to you as well Sango and Kilala however, as much as I would like to continue this little nuzzling session we are in the presence of children and family," said Inuyasha pointing with his barely moveable hand at the red faced as well as embarrassed Kohaku, Rin, Shippo, and Kanna as they were seeing such things that they shouldn't in front of them while Kaede shook her head as she knew some things would obviously never change.

"Um...I think will leave you four alone," said Kohaku escorting the other three away knowing this was no place for children.

"I will assist you Kohaku as some of you little ones need to go back to being educated as you have been neglecting your studies again," said Kaede eyeing Rin and Kanna who despite all that had happened to them had neglected to go to their teaching session's with either the druids or the Head Maid named Serenity.

"I guess that leaves just you and all of us now Inuyasha," said Kilala's sweet and dare very dare Inuyasha believe it...seductive cat like voice as she nuzzled her head closer to his neck licking his neck in an ever so blissful way.

"You have such an incredible voice Kilala and I know just how to put it do good use now that you can use it," said Inuyasha as he maneuvered his neck to kiss her neck back and was able to nibble on her ear in such a way that she seemed to purr as well as moan in pure ecstasy of Inuyasha's touch.

Not wanting to be outdone Sango and Kikyo joined in kissing Inuyasha's remaining neck line and now slightly exposed muscled chest. All the while Inuyasha's now long as well as muscled arms and hands were able to grab all three of their rears and bring them closer to him making them squeak with excitement. "Inuyasha we can't do this here...can we?" said Sango as she felt his hand massage her demon enhanced rear making her wish she hadn't spoke up.

"Don't be so uptight Sango the guards, druids, maids, Kaede, and the little ones are all gone leaving all of us alone to have some much needed love and caring we all have been deprived of," said Kilala who was slightly biting Inuyasha's ear while raking her claws gently along her side of his chest that all three of the lovely ladies shared all the while Inuyasha's wrist massaged her butt making her purr even louder then before.

"I agree with Kilala. As long as no dares disturb us let us have our love and fun here and now," said Kikyo as she was massaging and nibbling on Inuyasha's upper to mid area of his chest while Inuyasha himself had his remaining hand massaging Kikyo's rear making the former priestess turned half-demon deepen her massage to a near painful experience for him.

"Sorry my dear it's three to one. You still wish to stop Sango?" said Inuyasha as he was now massaging her butt in a more aggressive way making Sango shudder with pleasure right before he grabbed it hard making her gasped from the contact.

"Forget I said anything let's go!" said Sango in rush as she suddenly kissed Inuyasha in a massive frenzy followed shortly by the other two who didn't want to be upstaged by the other as they as well as Inuyasha went at it like only true demon lovers could.

The rest of that day into the night was filled with moans and blissful screams of love and lust from Inuyasha and his three lovers. That along with the sounds of Kagura's voice as she making with her lover that was Inuyasha's brother Sesshomorru. Truly, it was a very happy time for everyone in that castle as all were now content and happy with their lives as nothing could take the denied happiness they all wanted away from them.

Nothing.

THE END!

(A/N: Well ladies, gentlemen, and reviewers of all ages reading this I have to say that it has been a most grateful pleasure bringing this story to you. Sadly it all things must come to an end. I know a grate deal of people have missed reading this stories beginning, this stories middle, and have barely been able to enjoy this stories closing to the now end. So I wish to say thank you all that have reviewed my story and made their voices heard and known to me because if it wasn't for you and your decisive voting this story would never have gotten here to the very end. Speaking of which I need your opinion on something that pertains to my next story or rather the story itself and thus giving everyone another chance to vote on something EXTREMEMLY important. I'm stuck at a crossroads with writing new stories so I have decided to put the future of that said stories life in you...the reviewer's hands through your votes. They are as follows: You could vote for another Inuyasha story (possibly an Inuyasha Kikyo story), vote for another Star Wars story, OR (this may be a little tricky) a Naruto (yes I dare to speak of it) fic (it will preferably if possibly be a Naruto/Hinata story) that (I will need help with through you if chosen) will be my first one ever and may take longer in time to write then the other stories I have previously written. Choose carefully and wisely as when I write one the other two will go back into my head to be locked away till the one is complete and they will not be see again till the completion of the winner of this vote. If you are unsure of your decision to choose read my other fics and let your instincts guide you. Ah who am I kidding I'm babbling again. Okay I'm stopping now, but don't forget to vote. Thanks again!)


End file.
